Por una vez
by samanthablack30
Summary: Song Fic de la canción de Malu: Por una vez... Severus le pide el divorcio a Hermione porque ha dejado de amarla... y en medio de la soledad de Hermione encuentra dos razones para continuar con su vida... pero que pasara cuando Severus se de cuenta del error que ha cometido y cual es la verdadera razón de su separación? Pesimo Summary
1. Chapter 1

_**Pido una disculpa por la tardanza con los otros fics, la próxima semana me pondré al corriente con ello, por lo pronto pongo en Song Fic, es la primera vez que escribo uno así, espero que les guste… no pude evitar escribirlo… La canción es de Malú y se titula igual que el capítulo: Por una vez. (Es mi canción favorita) **_

**POR UNA VEZ **

_**Después de todo lo que hemos tenido juntos**_

_**Ahora te vas así…**_

Después de estar tanto tiempo acostada sin poder conciliar el sueño de nuevo, me levantó de la cama, una cama vacía, sin él, sábanas frías y una almohada que ya no guarda su aroma, hacía tantas noches que ya no había querido dormir a mi lado… empezando a cavar ese profundo agujero en el cual había caído. Me veo al espejo no encontrando nada de lo que un día fui, ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y de lágrimas guardadas en el momento, mi rostro con ojeras y desvelo de tantas noches que me la pasaba pensando en una solución a mi problema sin encontrar nada.

No me visto, no hago nada, dejo mi pijama blanca de algodón, pants flojo a la cintura que me arrastra y blusa de tirantes algo corta, descalza abro la puerta sintiendo aún más el dolor, llevo días sin recoger la casa, sin preparar una buena comida, salgo de la habitación recorro el pasillo bajando las escaleras despacio, él ya está despierto lo había escuchado horas antes estando acostada pero no había querido salir por miedo a verlo de nuevo. Llego a la cocina para tomar un café, me ve llegar… a penas me dirige una pequeño vistazo, sin saludo, sin sonrisa, sin nada…

"**Buenos días"** – le digo sentándome en el sillón, pero él no me contesta, sólo gruñe en señal de que me escuchó y que no quiere hablar conmigo ¿Realmente se va? Si… se que se irá, creo que lo supe desde aquel día.

**Flash Back**

"**Dime que es lo que te pasa por favor Sev" **– le suplique por enésima vez unos días antes, se quedó callado un instante viendo el piso como si fuera lo más interesante, alzo la vista y lo dijo claro, serio, frio e incuestionable.

"**Quiero que nos separemos"**

**Fin del Flash Back **

¿Cómo caímos en ese abismo? ¿Cómo nos dejamos llevar hasta ese punto? ¿Dónde estuvieron los problemas que nos vencieron como pareja? Ahora no lo sé, lo teníamos todo, confianza, amor, una pasión desmedida, siempre buscándolo, siempre buscándome en la intimidad, iba a recogerme al Ministerio después del trabajo, los viernes siempre me llevaba a cenar al restaurante muggle que estaba cerca de la casa, cada mes con tremendos esfuerzos nos reuníamos con mis amigos y otras con mi familia. Él era feliz a mi lado, yo era feliz a su lado, y ahora simplemente se va.

_**Tal vez el haberme dado,**_

_**De este modo sobrehumano**_

_**Te obligó a partir…**_

_**Por una vez…**_

_**Por una vez…**_

_**Te suplico que me mires a la cara**_

_**Por una vez…**_

Lo veo ir y venir por toda la casa, recogiendo libros, objetos, posesiones, cuadros, llevándose todo lo suyo, muchas cajas enfiladas en la puerta principal lleva tantos recuerdos, y con ellos se está llevando parte de mi alma, de mi vida, de nuestra relación que formamos después de la guerra, con todo lo que nos costó estar juntos, cuando él único que sonrió fue Harry mientras que mi padre y mi hermano pegaron un grito en el cielo, yo le defendí y si ellos no hubieran aceptado lo nuestro yo le hubiera elegido a él, siempre… y luchamos juntos, nos tomó tiempo y esfuerzo todo esto y él simplemente lo deja todo… ¿Qué si luche? Claro ¿Qué si le pedí que se quedara? También, pero nada le detuvo, el amor no valió la pena, nada fue suficiente, nunca fui lo suficientemente buena para él.

_**Después de habernos dado tanto**_

_**Cuánto hemos soñado**_

_**Ahora te vas así…**_

_**Haber sido tu amiga en la verdad y en la mentira**_

_**No se paga así.**_

**Flash Back **

"**Vamos hablarlo Severus por favor"**

"**No hay nada que hablar, ya lo he decidido"**

"**Pero si tan sólo hace unos días estábamos bien, nos amábamos Sev… ¿y las vacaciones que llevamos planeando medio año? ¿Y tus palabras del fin de semana? ¿Eran mentira?"**

"**Deje de amarte Hermione, no quiero hacerte daño… empezaré a empacar" **

"**Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, no puedes simplemente rendirte mi amor"**

"**Lo siento"** – se levantó y fue al laboratorio a desinstalarlo…

**Fin del Flash Back**

_**Por una vez…**_

_**Solo por una vez…**_

_**No me des la espalda**_

_**Y mírame de frente**_

_**Solo por una vez…**_

Un madrugada entre caricias, besos llenos de dolor, pasión hecha furia, su miembro rozando mi pierna, me dijo que me amaba y se detuvo, bajo a tomar un Whisky de fuego, le pedí que subiera a dormir y esa noche no subió… ni ninguna otra más… simplemente se negó a seguir compartiendo el lecho conmigo, rechazándome en cada caricia, dejó de ir a comer, llegaba tarde a cenar, se la pasaba en su laboratorio en proyectos, no era rutina, nunca permitimos caer en eso, pero él dejo de amarme, dejo de verme a los ojos, y un día sin saber cuándo ni porque Severus Snape dejo de ser mío.

_**Por una vez…**_

_**Dime qué piensas**_

_**Dime qué quieres**_

_**Y luego márchate**_

**Flash Back**

"**¿Por qué mi amor?"** – estaba vencida, derrotada, aceptaba haber perdido, y sin embargo no entendía nada, quería una razón, una suficiente del porque de su actitud, en medio de la frialdad de sus palabras y su mirada vacía esperaba encontrar un poco del amor que nos juramos.

"**Ya te di la razón Hermione, deje de amarte, lo nuestro fue maravilloso pero todo un principio y un fin y lo nuestro ya tuvo el suyo"**

"**No te creo"**

"**Pues lo siento… el que me creas o no, no cambia nada las cosas, en unos días me voy… y no quiero dejar nada pendiente contigo"**

"**Sev… yo te amo"**

"**Nena… perdóname pero yo no"**

**Fin del Flash Back **

_**Que no es culpable**_

_**Quien ya no siente**_

_**Que te voy a entender lo sé…**_

_**Que solo quiero que te despidas por última vez**_

¿El amor se acaba? ¿Así simplemente de un día a otro? Quisiera saberlo y dejar de amarlo en este momento, hay tanto amor en mi pecho que me ahoga, me oprime dejándome sin aire, sin luz, sin nada, ¿a quién daré tanto amor guardado? Tanto que hay para dar… tanto que tenía para él, sólo para él y ya no estará jamás…

Mi café se termina y los minutos de él en nuestra casa también, días anteriores empacó su ropa, y todo lo que había en nuestra recamara, todo lo redujo para que cupiera en un solo baúl, su elfo doméstico que actualmente trabajaba en Hogwarts apareció de pronto.

"**Ama Snape" **

"**Hola Glin"**

"**Me mandó llamar el amo"**

"**Si Glin" **– llega Severus bajando las escaleras con un maleta que fue a parar en el baúl – **"Lleva el baúl a la Hilandera por favor y después puedes regresar a las cocinas en Hogwarts"**

"**Como ordene el amo"** – el elfo nos hizo una reverencia y desapareció.

"**Solo cinco minutos mas y ya me voy" **– me dije seco.

"**Ok"**

_**Por una vez…**_

_**Dime a la cara que ya no quieres**_

_**Volverme a ver**_

_**Que te cansaste de estar a mi lado**_

_**Por una vez…**_

_**Que necesito de nuevo oír**_

_**Lo que no puedo entender**_

_**Que tantas cosas que hemos vivido**_

_**Se vayan todas de una vez**_

_**Que en el amor**_

_**Nada es eterno que eso ya lo sé.**_

_**Por una vez…**_

_**Mírame y dime que has olvidado como querer**_

_**Que te cansaste de estar a mi lado**_

**Flash Back**

"**¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo?"**

"**Si"**

"**Severus si te marchas no vas a volver a pisar esta casa… así que piensa las cosas"**

"**Lo estuve pensando"**

"**Bien… ya no quieres estar conmigo, el amor se te acabo…" **– suelto el veneno con enojo pero llorando de nuevo.

"**No me hagas repetirlo de nuevo, llevo meses pensándolo, te deje de amar, ya no soy feliz contigo Hermione"**

"**¿Estas cansado de mí?"**

"**Si"** – siseo cansado de una conversación que teníamos cada que nos encontrábamos en una habitación el y yo.

"**Entonces apresura las cosas y vete ya"**

**Fin del Flash Back **

Sus cosas listas se las ha llevado el elfo, sólo falta su cuaderno e proyectos que se encuentra en el librero de la sala, se acerca a tomarlo y tira el portarretratos que tenía ahí, se rompe el cristal dejando ver el día que nos habíamos casado, ambos vemos la diferencia, él sonriendo y yo con mi mirada llena de amor, nos besamos riéndonos que por fin íbamos a estar juntos, mi corazón se oprime, espero que recoja el objeto que se disculpe por haberlo roto pero solo pasa sobre él sin pisarlo para ponerse su túnica, no puedo verlo partir, no puedo ver como atraviesa esa puerta y me deja sola, y rompe su promesa, subo a mi habitación despacio mientras escucho como me sigue los pasos.

"**¿Hermione? ¿Hemione por favor?" **– sin prestarle atención entro a la recamara y le cierro la puerta, me dejo resbalar sobre ella vencida, llorando sin que él me vea débil, se que sabe que estoy destrozada pero al menos no lo verá. – **"Hermione vamos no seas infantil abre la puerta"**

¿Infantil? Lo dice como si me hubiera quitado un dulce, un juguete y lo que el muy capullo se está llevando son mis ilusiones, los sueños que forme para ambos, sueños que él compartía con su mujer, conmigo, todo el mundo nos envidiaba porque creían que éramos la pareja perfecta sin siquiera imaginar que los últimos días poníamos hechizos silenciadores de tantas discusiones que comenzaban con una pregunta y terminaban con un grito ensordecedor de él y casi siempre mío.

_**Después de haber querido compartir nuestros destinos**_

_**Todo acaba así**_

_**Habernos separado de un modo tan despiadado**_

_**No lo sé asumir**_

_**Por una vez**_

_**Solo por una vez**_

_**No me des la espalda y mírame de frente**_

_**Solo por una vez**_

"**Hermione… ¿no me vas a abrir?"** – me pregunta después de unos minutos, creí que ya se había ido pero no… claro que no pienso abrir y me vea hecha trizas, como nadie nunca lo hizo… no… nadie me verá así – **"Te deje los papeles en la mesa"** – eso fue el colmo.

"**LARGATE SEVERUS"** – le grito con mi voz llorosa, se queda quieto pero empiezo a escuchar sus pasos en las escaleras… se va a ir…

_**Por una vez…**_

_**Dime qué piensas**_

_**Dime qué quieres**_

_**Y márchate…**_

_**Que no es culpable**_

_**Quien ya no siente**_

_**Que te voy a entender lo sé…**_

_**Que solo quiero que te despidas por última vez**_

No… no estaba preparada para un adiós, ¿cómo iba a ser? Después de derrochar tanto amor por la casa, de caricias, besos, y confesiones ¿Cómo sería nuestra despedida? ¿Con un abrazo? No lo creo, no habría ese beso apasionado, uno que me dejara explorar la sensación de su embriagante boca, danzar con su lengua, morder sus labios, él no iba a permitirlo… no tuvimos una última vez, ya no me hizo el amor, no clave sus uñas en su ancha espalda al venirme con él, éramos piezas perfectas al hacerlo, dos cuerpos entrelazados gimiendo, acariciándonos, besándonos, llegando al clímax entre susurros, entre la inmensidad del amor que nos teníamos, en cambio ya ahora todo era un recuerdo, y me pregunto si fue verdad o tan sólo un sueño mío, donde el hombre de mi vida me amaba… como tanto tiempo lo había soñado… uno donde me hacía suya, donde sus orbes negras me dominaban y sus labios me vencían en su ser, un sueño donde mis piernas se entrelazaban en sus caderas, clamando su nombre una y otra vez en cada embestida para que al final en ese excitante y esperado orgasmo el me dijera: te amo Hermione… ya no sé que es verdad y que es mentira de todo esto.

_**Por una vez**_

_**Mírame y dime**_

_**Que has olvidado como querer**_

_**Que te cansaste de estar a mi lado**_

_**Por una vez…**_

Escucho cerrarse la puerta, me limpio las lagrimas y bajo a la sala, recojo la fotografía mientras que con la varita hago llenarse una copa de Whisky, quito los vidrios de la imagen y observo mi pasado, uno que hubiese querido durar más… uno que me está matando y quemando por dentro.

**Flash Back **

"**Te amo nena" **– me decía abrazándome de la cintura el día de nuestra boda.

"**Y yo a ti Sev… ¿me amaras para toda la vida?"**

"**Siempre" **– me jura besándome.

**Fin de Flash Back**

Tomó la copa de golpe, poniendo la fotografía en medio de un libro, seco mis lagrimas mientras sujeto el pergamino que me dejo sobre la mesa en la sala, tome la pluma y lo firme, dejándolos de nuevo en su lugar, los miro fijamente llenándose mis ojos de lagrimas ante la frase que me dolía mas que nada en la vida: _Solicitud de divorcio…_

_**Que te cansaste de estar a mi lado**_

_**Por una vez…**_

_**Mi musa anda depre… dejen un review no sean malitas… eso me pondrá de excelente humor para continuar con mis otros Sevmione… las quiero chicas… Besos**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola de nuevo, ya dejo de ser un One Shot, consistirá en un fic de aproximadamente 8 capítulos, no estuvo planeado como los otros tres así que espero que les agrade. Capítulo dedicado a la presión de Alexza Snape y todas las chicas del escuadrón que querían el final que esperan. **_

_**Siempre se me olvida: personajes son de J.K. Rowling… lo demás es mío.**_

**CAPITULO 2**

Me puse un traje sastre color café, ¿acaso hay un color más lúgubre que este? No, lo dudo mucho, me puse una túnica beige color crema con botones negros, me deje el cabello suelto y me maquille un poco, nadie iba a verme derrotada. Alcé la vista a la recamara y ve avergoncé de mi misma, ropa sucia y tirada por todas partes, ni que hablar del piso de abajo. Mi primera salida desde que Severus se fue y lo hago para reunirme con él en el Ministerio y firmar el acta de divorcio. Tomó la red flu y mi abogado esta esperándome afuera y veo a Severus con su respectivo abogado del otro lado del pasillo.

"**Señora Snape" **

"**Granger muy pronto de nuevo Fernsby"** – me recargue en la pared igual que él… silenciosa, faltaban unos cuantos minutos para poder acabar con mi matrimonio y con mis sueños en el.

"**Hermione"** – genial cuando me habla de tu es porque algo pasa – **"Hay un problema con… el señor Snape no quiere cambiar lo que pediste"**

"**Pues dile que sino acepta no le firmaré el divorcio, quizás necesite algo que lo motive para recordarle quien esta accediendo a esto"**

"**Tu tienes derechos, por los años de matrimonio y de cierta forma ambos formaron su patrimonio, mereces esa pensión que quiere darte, acéptala"**

"**Esa pensión es demasiado y lo sabes, no necesito su dinero, díselo"**

"**La casa…"**

"**La casa ya la puse en venta"** – lo interrumpí – **"En cuanto consiga un comprador te llamo para que le des el dinero"**

"**Él quiere que te la quedes, dice que esta a tu nombre y que te la compró a ti, ambos invirtieron en ello"**

"**La venderé Osmar, y le daré la mitad de lo que me den, sé que no es el divorcio que hubieses querido pero lo que me interesa él no puede dármelo"**

"**Pasen" **– dijo la secretaria, pasaron los abogados y por un segundo la mirada de Severus y la mía se cruzaron para al final entrar al despacho, era una mesa larga de madera fina con sillones negros, el agente del ministerio estaba en la orilla, mi abogado se sentó del lado derecho del juez y yo a su lado, Severus y su abogado quedaron frente a nosotros. El juez empezó a hablar y mi mente se fue, mi corazón intentaba protegerse de tanto dolor, de tanto sufrir, no quería escuchar nada de todo eso.

"**¿Hermione?"** – me llamo Osmar – **"Te llama el juez" **

"**¿Perdón?"**

"**¿Están seguros de la decisión del divorcio, ya lo han pensado bien?"**

**Flash Back**

"**Vamos a separarnos Sev, tomarnos un tiempo para pensar las cosas, pero no el divorcio"**

"**Hermione la gente esta casada o no lo esta, no le veo el caso a separarnos sin un divorcio"**

"**Pero, minimo hay que tomarnos un par de semanas para pensar lo bueno y lo malo de nuestra relación y así tratar de mejorar"**

"**Ya pensé esto Hermione, no es una decisión precipitada es algo meditado con tiempo"**

"**Pero si nos divorciamos no habrá vuelta atrás, nunca volveremos a estar juntos"**

"**Eso es justo lo que quiero, entiéndelo"** – me lo dijo calmado, serio, inyectándome un veneno de la forma más tranquila y dulce para no lastimarme, pero no dejo de matarme desde el día en que me pidió la separación.

**Fin del Flash Back **

"**La decisión fue previamente pensada y sin posibilidad de cambio señor Juez"** – le dice Severus – **"¿Verdad Hermione?"**

"**Si, así es"**

"**Bueno entonces ¿cuáles son los arreglos?"** – el abogado de Severus extendió el pergamino, se puso las gafas y comenzó a leer.

"**Mi cliente el señor Severus Snape Prince le deja a la señora Hermione Jane Granger la casa que compartieron en su matrimonio, así como la mitad de la cámara de Gringotts que abrieron al casarse, le dará una pensión mensual de 3000 galeones, a su vez le deja la mansión Snape que se encuentra en Gales y él se deja la de Cataluña, tienen dos elfos y le pide a la señora Granger que escoja al que le parezca" **

"**¿Está de acuerdo señora Granger?"** – mientras me pregunta el juez, Osmar me presiona la mano para que acceda.

"**No, no estoy de acuerdo"**

"**¿Qué propiedad desea? ¿O que cantidad?"** - jueces… hombres de leyes, piensan que todo se reduce a eso, a cosas materiales.

"**Creo que mi abogado ya habló con ustedes" **– le dije dirigiéndome a Severus y el pigmeo que lo representaba – **"Las propiedades son tuyas, de tu familia, nada te peleo, los elfos nunca me han interesado, tu bien sabes que la cámara de Gringotts la llenaste con tu sueldo y tu fortuna, no quiero nada de eso, ni tu pensión ni nada, venderé la casa y te pasare la mitad como corresponde"**

"**Hermione por favor"**

"**Es eso Severus o no te daré el divorcio"**

"**Te has quedado sin empleo" **– y eso a él que le importa, claro que había perdido mi empleo si después de tantas peleas deje de rendir, cuando me dejo falte los primeros días y cometí errores, terminaron despidiéndome como favor especial – **"Acepta la pensión… te corresponde, al menos de aquí a lo que encuentras algo"**

"**Solo quiero acabar con esto Severus, quieres tu maldita libertad pues te va a costar, no quiero nada de ti, ni tu compasión ni tus limosnas, nada, ¿me has escuchado? No te necesito"**

"**Calmémonos por favor… ¿Señor Snape accede usted a las peticiones de su mujer?"** – ¿mujer? El muy hijo de la chingada llevaba semanas sin tocarme, vi que accedía, y me dieron el acta de divorcio para firmarla – **"Una vez firmada el acta se les entregara en algunas semanas"** – tomé la pluma viendo pasar todos esos momentos a su lado, cuando me pidió matrimonio frente a mi padre ya que solo así lo terminaron por aceptar, cuando fuimos de luna de miel, cuando compramos esa casa, al decorarla, sin querer mi dolor me venció y comencé a llorar, las peleas, gritos, los te amo que quedaron ahogados en las habitaciones, los gemidos al hacer el amor, todo se iba a la mierda por falta de amor.

"**¿Hermione?"** – su voz me cala en lo más hondo, ¿qué quiere ahora?, firme el documento y me levanté para verlo a la cara, no me importaba estar llena de lagrimas, nada de eso…

"**No te preocupes ya tienes el maldito divorcio que querías, has con tu libertad y tu vida lo que se te venga en gana" **– le arroje el documento y me salí de ahí, dejando a mi abogado a que terminara el asunto.

Llegué a mi casa destrozada, el maldito letrero de se vende me producía nauseas y ganas de matar a mi ahora ex marido, tomé una cerveza ya que no tenía para comprar algo mejor, abrí unas papas doradas y me senté en el sillón a comerlas mientras la cerveza se acababa y abría otra, así consecutivamente, la chimenea se activo, era Ginny ¿qué demonios quería ahora? No espero a que respondiera y entró abriendo la boca por como tenía la casa.

"**Creo que deberías aprovechar el elfo que tienes y ponerlo a trabajar un poco Herms"**

"**Ginny… no te esperaba"**

"**¿Estas ebria?"** – claro que no, reconozco que no estaba totalmente sobria pero tampoco estaba cayéndome de borracha.

"**No, claro que no"** – observo las botellas de cerveza en el piso y la de whisky que se había terminado dos días atrás.

"**¿Olvidaste que me cuidarías a James y a Severus?"** – me lleva la que me trajo, en ¿qué maldito momento me pareció buena idea que le pusieran así a mi ahijado?... – **"¿Paso algo?"**

"**Lo siento mucho Ginny lo olvide, he estado pensando en otras cosas, perdí mi empleo y no estoy pasando por un buen momento"** – envió su patronus a cancelar la cena que tenía con Harry, celebraban su aniversario… se sentó a mi lado y me sentí un poco vulnerable.

"**¿Hermione qué tienes? ¿Y Severus?"** – negué con la cabeza para que no siguiera con su interrogatorio, me abrazó y sentí la calidez de un consuelo que llevaba semanas necesitando, me callé los problemas con Severus no le dije a nadie y ahora ya no valía la pena callar.

"**Firmamos el divorcio en la tarde" **

"**¿Qué?"** – me consoló todas esas lagrimas que llevaba en silencio hasta que estuve lo suficientemente calmada para hablar, quedándome dormida en el sofá. Al despertar todo estaba recogido y olía a desayuno saludable y Ginny en la cocina.

"**Ginny no debiste"**

"**Hermione necesitas desayunar, no había nada… anda come algo"** – tomé zumo de calabaza, con una tostada de mermelada, un poco de salchichas guisadas y fue todo lo que pude consentir **– "¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que estabas pasando?"**

"**No lo sé… Ginny ni siquiera yo entiendo lo que pasó ¿cómo iba a contárselo a alguien más?"**

"**¿Qué pasó?"**

"**No sé, dijo que había dejado de amarme, que ya no era feliz y me pidió el divorcio, le pedí… le suplique Ginny y no me escuchó, me dejo… no tengo nada Ginny…"**

"**Tranquila, vamos a ver… comemos juntas y platicamos, llegas tarde al trabajo anda cambiate"**

"**Me despidieron…"**

"**Ay Hermione ¿cuánto te ha tocado callar?"** – le conté todos los cambios de Severus, conversación por discusión hasta que se quedó con la misma cara que yo – **"¿Piensas que hay otra?" **

**Flash Back**

"**Tu grandiosa razón debe ser otra mujer ¿no?" **– no me respondió y siguió llevándose pociones e ingredientes – **"¿Es más joven? ¿Guapa? ¿Atractiva? ¿Te da mejor sexo que yo?"**

"**No hay nadie ya te lo he dicho"**

"**No te creo"**

**Fin del Flash Back **

"**No lo sé Ginny… no lo sé, y realmente ahora no importa"**

"**Él te amaba Hermione"**

"**Tú lo has dicho, me amaba"**

"**Vamos acompáñame a San Mungo a decir que no podré ir a dar consulta y después nos iremos tu y yo a una tarde de mujeres… yo invito" **– sonreí dejándome arrastrar por mi amiga, tomé un baño y me arregle lo mejor que pude.

Llegamos a San Mungo y esperé afuera de su consultorio esperándola, ella daba las indicaciones a la secretaria y de unos pacientes especiales que tenía, después que salió fuimos a la cafetería y se detuvo.

"**Y si tomamos el café afuera"**

"**Si, está bien… pero necesito entrar al baño"**

"**Lo hacemos en la cafetería de afuera"** – su actitud me parecía demasiado extraña, había dolor en sus ojos – **"Por favor"** – la quité de en medio para poder ver a Severus sentada con una medimaga, la conocía, se llamaba Cindy… no recordaba su apellido, me acerqué a ellos, y me detuve al ver que ella le acariciaba las manos y él correspondía a su gesto – **"Hermione detente"**

"**Quiero que me vea… quiero que sepa que lo he visto"**

"**No vale la pena amiga, vámonos" **– pero no me importó me acerqué un poco más, el soltó a la mujer y me vio fijo a los ojos – **"Vamonos"** – me jaló llevándome de ahí, hasta su consultorio.

"**¿Los habías visto?"**

"**Si, pero no creí que hubiera algo, al principio él iba a su consultorio pero después los empecé a ver en la cafetería de aquí o la de afuera, no sospeche nada… pensé que si tuviera un romance se escondería, Hermione no estaban haciendo nada malo, quizá malinterpretamos las cosas"**

"**Estaban tomados de la mano, a un día de obtener el divorcio Ginny"**

"**Quizá deberías hablar con él"**

"**No, ya todo murió para mí, todo, mi matrimonio, mi amor por él, todo"** – lloré en silencio mientras me llegaba el patronus de mi abogado, tenía comprador para la casa, llegué firme los papeles, me daban un mes para desocuparla, lo primero que hice fue quemar la foto de nuestra boda, una fotografía llena de mentiras… llena de él, y ahora llena de odio.

**SEVERUS SNAPE**

"**Nunca va a perdonarme Cindy"**

"**Te dije que pensaras las cosas antes de hacerlas Severus"**

"**¿Tenía opción?"**

"**Decirle la verdad"**

"**Me hubiera odiado mas… mucho más"**

"**Habla con ella Severus, ahora que es tiempo, quizás no puedas recuperar tu matrimonio pero al menos te quedaras mas tranquilo que hiciste lo mejor por ella"**

"**Da igual… ella me lo dejo muy bien en claro que no me perdonaría"**

¿Cuánto daño le causé? Desde que me fui esa noche de su lecho, a punto de penetrarla, a punto de hacerla mía como cada noche, para refugiarme en la maldita bebida, nunca volvía dormir con ella, y eso la destrozó… lo sé… le daba besos vacíos y cortos, la prive de mis caricias, hasta que tuvo que hacerme esa pregunta, y lo solté todo, le pedi el divorcio y la maté, me suplicó una explicación ¿y qué mas podía decirle? Nada sino un: no te amo, acabé con ella en esos días, por eso traté de irme de la casa cuanto antes para no seguir dañándola, y quebré ese retrató, aquel que llevaba tantas promesas implícitas, la deje cuando jure amarla para toda mi vida, rompí esa promesa haciéndole el mayor daño posible cuando me comprometí a su padre a matar si era necesario a quien la dañara.

Me duele su dolor… pero no puedo hacer nada… no va a perdonarme, pero da igual porque no lo merezco.

_**Hice todo lo que pude chicas, mi tiempo hasta aquí terminó, se que es triste no me arrojen muchos crucios, quejas: ya saben dónde encontrarme, es un poco dramático pero prometí final feliz así que no se desesperen… todo irá formándose con calma. A mas tardar el lunes subo el otro capítulo, puede que mañana si me dejan reviews… no es chantaje ehhh! Ahora contesto los reviews que no respondí ayer…**_

_**Mama Shmi, Tequila Nervous, Luna Whit 29 y Jisi Snaoe: **_gracias chicas, a ustedes ya les respondí por PM, espero les agrade y sigan comentando! Besos a todas

_**Alexza Snape**_: Gracias por el apoyo Alexza… es triste lo sé, pero el otro capítulo del otro fic no lo es, así que se equilibra la balanza ¿no? Jajaja si quieres que te diga porque le pide el divorcio dimelo y te lo mando por PM, sino pues pronto actualizaré este fic, ya que será un poco corto. Besos

_**Natyob: **_gracias, espero que te siga gustando! Saludos

_**Yazmín Snape: **_Hola chica, ya sabes que siempre escribo dramas, pero les doy final feliz eh! Ella no estará embarazada, y el va a sufrir mucho de eso puedes estar segura, ya actualicé otro fic, tenme un poquito de paciencia, estoy intentando titularme y llevar tres fics no es fácil jajaja. Gracias por el apoyo que siempre tienes a mis historias! Besos

_**DayRoss: **_Me han encantado tus palabras y más que te haya llamado mas la atención, mil gracias, te invito a que leas mis otros fics, puro drama eh! Pronto actualizaré esta historia, espero que la sigas leyendo. Besos

_**Namikase Yuki: **_Muchas gracias, en vista de que pedían algo más este fic se alargara a otros capítulos, ojala puedas seguir la historia hasta el final, ahora si en el próximo capitulo relataré el porque del divorcio y saldrán las razones de Severus. Gracias por tu review y saludos

_**Yetsave: **_lamento haberte hecho llorar pero sigue la historia, tendrá final feliz. Besos nena


	3. Chapter 3

_**16 reviews en el capítulo anterior: muchas gracias a todas! Y también a las que han agregado a favoritos o siguiéndolas… **_

_**Nunca me imagine que un One Shot me llevara a hacer un fic así, les agradezco a todas su apoyo, ha sido muy bien recibido y muy feliz por ello. Pido que no me odien… y Magaly no me mates!**_

**CAPITULO 3**

Le mande un patronus a Osmar para que viniera a mi casa a hablar lo último como abogado, esto y las cosas terminaban, no sé como tenía la fuerza para lo que estaba haciendo, pero supongo que no tenía muchas alternativas.

"**Me llamaste" **– apareció en la sala.

"**Si, ¿quieres algo de tomar?"**

"**No… gracias… estas mudándote" **– me dijo observando como tenía toda la casa.

"**Conseguí comprador Osmar, necesito ir empacando, los compradores me dieron la mitad, el cheque está ahí sobre la mesa llévaselo al enano del abogado de Severus o a él, da igual"**

"**El no quiere el dinero"**

"**Pues que lo regale, no me interesa"** – me levanté del piso y puse las cajas ordenadas sobre el sillón – **"Me engañaba Osmar"**

"**Me lo dices ahora… podría haberle sacado mucho por la infidelidad"**

"**¿Y de qué me hubiera servido? Me destrozó su engaño y la Mansión de Gales no iba a quitarme el dolor"**

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Eran sentimientos encontrados por una parte el coraje que no tuviera el valor de decirme que tenía a alguien más, si hubiera sido así me hubiera rendido hace mucho pero el hecho de que viera la cara me hervía la sangre, pero el dolor era mucho mayor que cualquier otra cosa, sentía la casa vacía y tantos recuerdos me estaban matando, por eso decidí comprar una casa en Londres, era mucho más pequeña que esta, la que Severus y yo compramos era casi casi una pequeña mansión, la rodeaba un amplio jardín con arbustos y flores que con tanta ilusión había escogido, la sala era enorme y el comedor amplio para cuando fuera mi familia y amigos a visitarnos, tenía una biblioteca, un despacho para Severus al igual que el laboratorio, cuatro habitaciones y de más. La casa que compre solo tenía dos habitaciones y era de un solo piso, ideal para una mujer divorciada, lo único que me faltaba era comprar un perro y darle mi amor al pobre animal, dicen que son mas fieles.

Tendría que vender varios muebles porque evidentemente no iba a poder colocarlos en mi minucioso hogar, eso me dio ventaja en lo que conseguía un empleo respetable, basta de depresión, cervezas y chocolate por las noches, yo no era así ni me dejaba vencer por tonterías, tocaron a la puerta y se me hizo extraño, mis amistades eran magos y solo se comunicaban por chimenea. Abrí la puerta y se me paró el corazón.

"**Jack… ¿qué haces aquí?"**

"**Tan maleducada, tal parece que no quieres verme"** – me hizo a un lado para entrar a la casa, no era bueno mentir así que me estaba preparando mentalmente para el sermón y demás gritos.

"**Pasa… ¿qué has hecho?"** – vio las cajas y frunció el ceño.

"**¿Y eso?"**

"**Son cajas"**

"**Que inteligente hermanita, ¿y los muebles cubiertos? ¿se mudan?"** – asentí mientras con la varita conducía otros objetos a cajas grandes – **"¿A la mansión donde se casaron?"** – negué sin verlo – **"Hermy"** – me jaló para verme a la cara – **"Has llorado"**

"**Tonterías Jack"**

"**¿Dónde esta Severus? ¿Podría pasar a saludarlo?"** – abrió la puerta de la biblioteca, que es donde casi siempre estaba, pero encontró la habitación vacía.

"**Jack siéntate por favor"** – hizo espacio y nos sentamos en la sala que estaba cubierta – **"Quiero que tomes esto con calma y no te exaltes"**

"**¿Qué pasó?"**

"**Severus y yo… nos divorciamos" **– se estaba enojando pero controlándose para no explotar.

"**¿Te quitó la casa?"**

"**No, claro que no, decidí venderla para repartir por partes iguales la venta, compraré una casa más pequeña para mí"**

"**Es por eso que has dejado de ir a trabajar, fui a buscarte la semana pasad y no te encontré, creí que…"**

"**Me despidieron, es otra de las razones por las cuales vendí la casa, no tengo dinero"**

"**¿Cuáles fueron los arreglos del divorcio? ¿Te dejo sin nada?"**

"**Me quiso dejar una de las mansiones, esta casa, la mitad de su fortuna y una pensión mensual pero lo rechacé"**

"**¿Quién quería el divorcio?" **– me quedé callada tratando de calmarme – **"¿Él verdad?"** – asentí empezando a sollozar sin control, sentí sus brazos sobre mi cuerpo… necesitaba tanto a Jack, que no me dejará caer como cuando éramos niños – **"Tranquila, no llores Hermy, ¿cuál fue la razón del divorcio?"**

"**No… lo sé… di.. dijo que ya no me amaba, que… no era… fe… feliz conmigo, lo extraño mucho Jack, yo lo sigo amando… y ahora ya no tengo nada"**

"**Me tienes a mí y papá, mamá, cálmate" **– secó mis lagrimas e hizo que lo viera a los ojos – **"Dime la verdad Hermione, ¿te trató mal? ¿te pegó? Sé que tu maridito tenía un carácter de los mil demonios"**

"**El no me trataba mal Jack, nunca lo hizo"**

"**¿Fue otra mujer la razón de la separación?"**

"**No sé…"**

"**Pero existe la posibilidad" **– no podía negar ni afirmar y mejor me quede callada, no podía culpar a Severus de algo que quizás no tuviera nada que ver, pero lo recordaba tomándole la mano a Cindy y me hervía la sangre – **"ES UN MALDITO… ¿DÓNDE ESTA VIVIENDO?"**

"**No te lo voy a decir, era mi matrimonio Jack y era algo entre el y yo, no quiero que te metas y yo le diré a papá así que les pido que no se metan"**

"**ERES MI HERMANA ¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE NO ME META?"**

"**Te vas a calmar y no vas a hacer nada, ya firme el acta de divorcio y no hay nada que hacer, así que deja las cosas como están"** – se fue furioso de la casa pero al menos estaba segura que no haría nada, no podía encontrar a Severus y eso me tranquilizaba un poco.

Subí a la recamara contigua a la que compartía con Severus, abrí el cajón que sabía me causaría dolor, saqué la caja blanca y la abrí sintiendo la suavidad de las prendas.

**Flash Back **

"**Te tengo una noticia"** – le dije saltándole encima rodeándolo con mis piernas, me abrazó hasta llegar a nuestra habitación, nos acostamos mientras nos dábamos todos esos besos que nos enloquecían.

"**Dime… ¿cuál es la noticia? ¿salvaste a un elfo doméstico?"**

"**Gracioso… tengo dos semanas de retraso"** – su mirada brillo de ilusión.

"**¿En serio?"** – asentí mordiéndome el labio inferior – **"¿Eso es bueno? ¿Significa algo?"**

"**Pues soy regular, así que supongo que sí, esperaré dos semanas más haber que pasa e ire a ver a Ginny a ver qué me dice"**

"**Te amo hermosa, te amo, te amo"** – me llenó de besos la cara hasta que sus manos llegaron a mi vientre – **"Te amo"** – depositó un beso en mi vientre y se quedó dormido ahí, creo que no hubo un momento más feliz que ese, aunque hubiera durado solo una noche.

**Fin del Flash Back **

Recogí esa habitación llevándome la caja de ropa que había comprado, él me dijo que era muy precipitado pero no pude evitarlo, no pude darle hijos, esa fue la razón del divorcio… pero no quería decírsela a nadie.

**SEVERUS SNAPE **

Tenía papeles sobre papeles en ese escritorio, pedidos de pociones, quejas de retrasos, experimentos, solicitudes, sin más me puse a revisar una por una. Llevaba una semana sin verla y me mataba, pero era lo mejor, no me cabía la menor duda.

**Flash Back **

"**Estaba pensando en algo"** – le acariciaba su espalda desnuda después de haberla hecho mía – **"Hay cuatro habitaciones, podríamos ir llenando una ¿no crees?"**

"**¿Bebes?"** – se levantó son sus senos hermosos, y sus mejillas sonrojadas brillando por la luz.

"**Solo si tú quieres, llevamos el tiempo suficiente y… pero si crees que necesitamos esperar…"**

"**Dejaré de tomar la poción… quiero un niño que tenga tus ojos y tu cabello negro, tu astusia, que sea idéntico a ti"**

"**Bueno ¿qué te parece si te hago mía de nuevo y empezamos con la tarea?"** – con besos en el cuello sentía su humedad ya preparada para recibirme.

**Fin del Flash Back **

Llegó la hora de la comida, Cindy fue al Ministerio a acompañarme, nos sentamos a comer mientras ella hablaba y hablaba, vi a Hermione y quise correr hacía ella, besarla y decirle todo, pero no habría valido la pena tanto dolor para ella, un hombre la abrazaba, sonreí al menos el idiota de mi ex cuñado no la estaba dejando sola, pero me vieron, ella bajo la vista y siguió caminando, Jack quiso acercarse pero ella lo jaló; ella venía a buscar empleo, lo sabía, ojala pudiera encontrarle algo, pero no acepta nada mío, y el cheque me lo demostraba. Me despedí de Cindy y me metí de nuevo a mi despacho y seguir con mi trabajo.

"**ERES UN COMPLETO HIJO DE PUTA"** – sabía que eso pasaría tarde o temprano, Jack entraba a mi despacho azotando la puerta, con mi secretaria persiguiéndolo y Hermione acercándose.

"**Señor Snape intenté detenerle pero no pude"** – le hice la señal de que se retirara y nos dejara solos.

"**Te la llevaste, tenía 19 años Severus era una niña y te la llevaste a aquella puta mansión, no bastándote la regresaste después de haberla deshonrado, le pediste la mano a mi padre y yo bien sabía que debieron mandarte a la chingada" **

"**Jack"** – llegó corriendo mi ex esposa – **"Te dije que no quería ninguna escena, ¿para eso querías acompañarme?"**

"**Si Hermione tenía que encontrar al cabrón que no se ha atrevido a dar la cara"**

"**BASTA"** – le grité levantándome para cerrar la puerta, puse un hechizo silenciador – **"Fui a buscar a su padre la semana pasada pero nunca esta"**

"**No me la cambies Severus, juraste respetar a mi hermana, tu aventura de allá afuera fue la poderosa razón para dejar a Hermione ¿verdad?"**

"**Jack por favor, un matrimonio es de dos, no te metas"**

"**¿Meterme en qué? Si este mal parido se encargó de convertir tu matrimonio en dos pedazos y tu estas deshecha sin él, ¿a esto se refería con hacer feliz a mi hermana?" **

**Flash Back**

"**Se llevó a mi hija, no la he visto en meses, no bastándole ahora la regresa ¿quién cree que es Hermione? ¿Una mujer que se puede usar y devolver a su antojo?"** – me gritaba el hombre rubio de mi edad: mi ex suegro… él tenía razón pero me había enamorado.

"**Si vengo a traer a Hermione es porque no quiero que sigan distanciados, ella los echa de menos"**

"**Lárguese de mi casa y no se atreva a acercarse a ella"**

"**No señor Granger, si la he traído de vuelta es porque quiero pedirle su mano, se que le suena tonto y ofensivo, cuando me la lleve hace meses pero amo a su hija y quiero que ustedes estén de acuerdo en nuestro matrimonio"** – Hermione se quedó callada en lo que yo hablaba, en su mano un hermoso anillo posaba, su padre lo observó y espero a que ella dije algo, pero le pedí que me dejara hablar a mí.

"**¿Qué es lo que tú quieres hija?"**

"**Lo amo papá"**

"**Hermione ¿estás segura?" **– intervino Jack, mientras que la señora Granger le sonreía a su hija en complicidad.

"**Si"**

"**Prometo hacerla feliz señor, cada día de mi vida me dedicaré a ello, la protegeré con mi vida"**

"**Muy bien, si es lo que mi hija quiere, adelante" **– mi castaña me sonrió tomándome la mano y empezando con los preparativos de la boda.

"**Hazla llorar, hazla infeliz y te juro que no me importara que seas mago, acabaré contigo"**

"**No es necesario las amenazas Jack, yo mismo mataré a quien dañe de alguna forma a Hermione, es mi vida"**

"**Eso espero señor Snape"** – concluyó el padre de mi castaña.

**Fin del Flash Back **

"**Jack por favor no me humilles más" **– le dijo Hermione tomándole la mano – **"Vámonos por favor"**

"**¿Solo hasta aquí te duro el amor que le tenías?" **– intentaba controlarme pero además ¿qué le podía decir? Todas esas palabras me las había ganado a pulso – **"La desamparaste, no sé cuánto tiempo lleva ella viviendo sola, pero tu obligación era ir a avisar la situación, vendió la casa, se quedó sin empleo y esta vendiendo los muebles porque no tiene dinero"**

"**JACK"**

"**Le ofrecí una mensualidad mas que suficiente para seguir teniendo la vida a la que la tuve acostumbrada, pero la rechazó, al igual que todo lo que le ofrecí, tenía derecho a la mitad de todo lo mío y ella simplemente no lo acepto"**

"**ERES UN DESGRACIADO, ¿CÓMO PUDISTE ENGAÑARLA?"** – al principio creí que era buena idea que ella creyera en esa infidelidad pero ahora no estaba tan seguro, la estaba viendo sufrir y mucho, y jure no hacerlo.

"**Hermione, te juro que no te engañe, nunca te fui infiel"** – ¿Por qué me atormenta la idea de que ella siga creyendo en mí? No lo sé, pero no quería esa mirada de odio, de dolor cuando mil veces me dio ojos de amor, de alegría, de pasión, esa mirada llena de luz vino y cambió la mía, y ahora yo tenía que venir a opacar su vida, era un miserable y no podía hacer nada.

"**Severus no me interesa lo que hagas ahora con tu vida"**

"**Le vas a dar una explicación a mi hermana"** – me exigió, pero que explicación podía darle a ella, ¿la misma que le repetí hasta casi creérmelo? ¿la verdad?

"**No pude darle hijos ¿vale?"** – habló la voz quebrada de Hermione – **"Esa es la razón, no pude embarazarme**" – me quedé pasmado con la confesión… quise hablar, decir pero de nuevo él me interrumpió mis pensamientos.

"**¿FUISTE CAPAZ DE DEJARLA POR ESO? ERES UN BASTARDO"**

"**Jack me lastimas"** – le susurró Hermione comenzando a llorar – **"Te necesito aquí conmigo no que vengas a gritarle a Severus… vámonos a casa"**

"**No te la merecías, siempre lo supe" **– dijo antes de irse y dejarme con un dolor aún más grande del que tuve en la firma del divorcio. Azoté cada objeto que encontré… sus palabras se clavaban en mí _No pude darle hijos_, esa frase me retumbaba en mis oídos una y otra vez… ¿acaso todo podía salirme peor? ¿por qué tenía que salirme todo al revés? ¿Por qué tenía que pensar eso? ¿Por qué?

"**Si Jack… no me la merezco"** – le susurré a mi conciencia… la maldita culpa estaba carcomiéndome… tenía que decirle a Hermione… tenía que hacerlo…

_**Mátame Magalyyy! No es cierto! No me mates!**_

_**Mama Shmi: **_te sigue gustando Caro? Ojala que si… Besos

_**Diosa Luna: **_sigues odiándome?

_**Magaly Snape de Rickman: **_quejas, crucios, y todo lo que pueda pasar por tu mente malévola ya sabes donde encontrarme jajajaja ¿aún quieres matarme? Saludos… nos leemos al rato… creo

_**Sueksnape: **_Te extrañeee cuando subi el segundo capitulo y no vi te review! Me alegra que estes aquí… no llores… aún no… Y no va a morir Sev… acaso quieres que me maten en el escuadrón? Jajaja pero si pasa algo, creo que ya lo vas intuyendo, sino pues te mando un PM. Me pone feliz que te haya gustado. Besos amiga

_**Mareliz Luna: **_Hola chica, espero que te siga gustando, este fic lo podre actualizar seguido, los otros dos serán cada semana… Besos

_**TequilaNervous: **_jajajaja de cierta forma siii pero es porque ella no sabe las razones de Severus para dejarla. Me encanta que te haya gustado. Besos

_**Jisi Snape: **_jajaja es que creeme intento escribir algo mas romantico, alegre y no se me da… soy la reina del drama… espero te guste. Besos

_**Luna White 29: **_no te preocupes no matare a Sev ni nada por el estilo, lo haré sufrir por pendejo pero tanto como matarlo no… creo que ya supones porque le pidió el divorcio a Hermione no? Saludos

_**AlexandraRomance: **_jajaja tranquila… el fic tendrá final feliz pero a Severus le costara mucho el perdón de Hermione… ¿si quieres final feliz no?

_**Yazmín Snape: **_estoy actualizando muuuy seguido ¿no te parece? Jajaja ¿ya sabes cuál es la razón del divorcio? Saludos

_**Patybenededmalfoy: **_Supongo que ya sabes la razón que tiene Severus para dejarla ¿verdad? Y veremos si ella lo perdona… después de tanto… ¿quieres final feliz?

_**Alexza Snape: **_Super rápido la actualización para que no mueras jajaja Que bueno que te guste… Besos… nos seguimos leyendo.

_**Luna de Papel: **_qué bueno que estés enganchada… si tiene drama y angustia pero espero te siga gustando… ¿quieres final feliz o tragedia? Saludos chica

_**Aurora Snape**_: Muchas gracias Aurora… la verdad creo q no podría escribir otra cosa que sea drama… intentaré en otro fic que tengo en mente… Me alegra tenerte en este también, ojala te siga gustando. Besos… Oye por cierto necesito tu opinión ya que abriste el tema en el primer review: tengo en mente un Sevmione donde Severus no es un bastardo es un casi casi hdp… mejor te mando un PM… pero si me lo respondes? Quiero tu opinión! Besos

_**Guest: **_primero que nada ¿Quién sos en el escuadrón? Jajajaja me sorprendi que dijeras mi nombre… claro que tendrá final feliz… creo que todas quieren eso, y no te preocupes Sev no morirá o todas me matarían jaja

_**Yetsave: **_Yo creo que ya sabes que fue lo que le paso a Sev… sin falta eso lo diré en el siguiente capitulo. Besos


	4. Chapter 4

_**Gracias por los reviews y las nuevas alertas… ¿Listas para odiar a Severus? Trataré de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda pero no prometo nada. Besos chicas…**_

**CAPITULO 4**

De nuevo en la pocilga de mi padre, y hasta la perra Hilandera tenía decoraciones de Hermione, frustrado de estar en el laboratorio me fui a tomar una copa a mi despacho, llevaba semanas en la maldita poción, creí que podía lograrlo pero quizás Cindy tiene razón y no hay nada que arreglar, la botella fue disminuyendo poco a poco, hasta estar completamente ebrio, la extrañaba, la necesitaba tanto, ¿cuántas noches no estuve a punto de ir a la casa y rogarle que me dejara quedar? ¿Suplicarle una segunda oportunidad? Pero me detenía su dolor, sus sueños, y todo lo que yo significaba para ella: frustración.

Su padre me lo dijo, me exigió que me alejara de ella, que podía ser su padre, pero no, tuve que insistir en no dejarla, me aferre a lo único bueno que había tenido en la vida, no quise renunciar a ella y no me arrepiento, la amaba, y mucho…

**Flash Back**

"**Hermione ¿qué haces aquí?"** – había llegado corriendo con sus zapatos de tacón en la mano, un vestido largo color rojo ceñido a su cuerpo, el peinado había quedado hecho nada; después de la graduación nos mostramos como pareja frente a todos, maestros, padres, amigos, Potter sonrió puesto que ya nos había visto en una ocasión besándonos en el aula, sus padres estallaron, Jack me golpeo y dijeron demasiadas verdades, los docentes de Hogwarts no se metieron, solo era su familia contra lo nuestro pero con eso bastaba. Sus ojos tristes me mataron pero no quería darle a elegir.

"**Lo que dijo mi padre es…" **

"**Es verdad" **– la interrumpí – "**Te doblo la edad y…" **

"**Ya habíamos hablado de eso… te amo… y tu a mí… sabíamos que algo así pasaría pero prometiste no rendirte, juraste que lucharías por mí, por nuestros sueños… ¿cumplirás esa promesa?"** – en su mirada se veía el llanto que estaba guardando, no me moví… y ella se acercó tanto a mí que temía lo que fuera a pasar – **"¿Sev?"**

"**¿Estás segura de lo que me estas pidiendo?"**

"**Si… entre ellos y tu, te elijo a ti" **– me dijo aferrándose a mi pecho.

"**No digas eso, no quiero separarte de tu familia" **

"**Ellos me están dando a elegir… quiero estar contigo, llévame a tu casa"** – era la petición mas tentadora, y sabía que no iba a poder negarme.

"**Una vez que te lleve… no pienso dejarte ir nunca"**

"**Eso es lo que quiero"** – la bese y la deje en mi despacho para encontrarme con su papá que la esperaba en el vestíbulo.

"**Hermione se viene conmigo"** – mis palabras fueron cortas, precisas y sin pedirle permiso, puesto que solo les estaba avisando.

"**¿No le quedó claro lo que le dije señor Snape?"**

"**Si señor Granger pero ella también dijo lo que quiere, y ha ido a recordármelo, no pienso renunciar a ella ni ella a mí, la cuidaré bien, se viene conmigo y no hay nada más de que hablar"**

"**No va a llevarse a mi hermana"** – me gritó Jack que era ocho años mayor que Hermione.

"**Ella quiere irse conmigo, ustedes no van a impedir que seamos felices"** – terminé el dialogo largándome de ahí, al llegar Hermione estaba temblando en el sillón de mi despacho, corrió a abrazarme mientras intentaba consolarla – **"Tranquila, nadie va a separarnos, te lo prometí aquel día y así será nena… siempre seremos tu y yo créeme"**

**Fin del Flash Back **

Le falle… a ella, a sus padres, a su hermano, y a todos los que nos apoyaron… No quería dejarla, podría jurarlo pero si me quedaba con ella, con el tiempo iba a ganarme su odio… y salió lo mismo, ahora me odia con la misma intensidad con la que me amó…

La echo de menos, el aroma de las almohadas al despertar, bañarnos juntos, el brillo en su mirar que solamente yo provocaba, su sonrisa por toda la casa, esas sorpresas que me deba en la despacho del trabajo, todo de ella, hacerle el amor como tanto le gustaba, y cada vez que lo pedía, nunca volvería a tocarla y me mataba, adoraba su sonrojo, su mirada aún inocente, fui el primero en su vida, un cabrón con suerte… y me hacía feliz que esa chica me amara de esa manera como yo a ella.

**Flash Back **

La lleve a la Mansión en Cataluña, era amplia e ideal para vivir ahí el primer tiempo, después pensaba comprarle esa casa que ahora ella había vendido sin consideración de que llevaba la mitad de nuestra historia. Subimos las largas escaleras hasta abrirle una habitación amplia.

"**Esta habitación es la mejor, instálate"**

"**¿No vas a dormir conmigo?"**

"**¿Quieres que durmamos juntos?"** – buscaba la seguridad en su respuesta y más porque el dormir llevaba varios significados.

"**Si"**

"**¿Sabes lo que significa eso nena?"**

"**Sí, quiero estar en todos los sentidos contigo"** – se acercó besándome despacio, tímida, y sensual – **"Te amo"** – esa voz delicada me hizo desfallecer, cerré los ojos adentrándola en la habitación, camine con ella hasta la cama sin dejar de besarla, baje la cremallera del vestido y cayó al piso, no llevaba sostén solo unas bragas color blanco, se ruborizó y nunca la había visto tan hermosa.

"**Yo también te amo… no vas a arrepentirte de esto nunca, te lo prometo"**

**Fin del Flash Back**

Me levanté cerca de las cinco de la mañana para irme a bañar, en un par de horas tenía que llegar ya al Ministerio, con algo de suerte poder encontrar a Hermione y explicarle, no quería que se sintiera culpable por algo que ella no era responsable. ¿Pero cómo decírselo sin decirle la verdad? ¿Lastimándola más? ¿Acabando con su autoestima y con el poco cariño que me tiene?

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Cerca de la hora de la comida la vi salir del departamento de Legislación Mágica, seguía siendo la misma, tan fuerte como cuando empecé a cortejarla, al verla tan afectada después de la guerra, su mirada nunca iba hacia abajo, siempre era firme en su caminar con la cabeza en alto, sí quizás lloraba pero nunca lo notarían la gente de su alrededor. Me acerqué a ella… ¿y si le digo? Da igual, no me perdonaría nunca.

"**¿Hermione?"** – voltea, su mirada es fuego, odio, rencor, ese amor y pasión desmedida se apodera de cada fibra de su cuerpo – **"¿Podría hablar contigo unos minutos por favor?"**

"**¿Qué quieres?"**

"**Acompáñame a mi despacho, es un tema privado"** – dudo unos momentos para dirigirse a mi lugar de trabajo, se adentró y cerré la puerta, para contemplarla lo más cerca que cualquier otro día pudiera tenerla.

"**¿Y bien?"**

"**El otro día dijiste algo que es mentira y quiero que arreglemos ese malentendido" **

"**No sé de qué me estás hablando"**

"**Tú si puedes tener hijos"** – claro corto e indiscutible.

"**No pude embarazarme en un año Severus ¿lo recuerdas? Creo que fue esa tu poderosa razón para dejarme"**

**Flash Back**

Había llegado temprano aquella tarde a comer y percibí la casa vacía, subí las escaleras y vi el cuarto de baño cerrado, espere en la recamara a que saliera, pero después de un prudente tiempo toque la puerta.

"**¿Hermione estas bien?"**

"**Si"** – respondió entre sollozos, entré a la estancia, viéndola sentada sobre el retrete con sus manos sobre la cara, al alzar su rostro denoté que llevaba un tiempo considerable llorando.

"**¿Qué tienes? ¿Paso algo?"**

"**Lo que todos los meses"** – dijo levantándose saliendo de la habitación y bajando a la cocina a preparar la comida como si nada hubiese pasado, la observaba ir y venir con cosas en la mano hasta que terminó por soltar frascos que se rompieron en pedazos – "**De nuevo la regla… no logro embarazarme… y a estas alturas nunca lo haré"** – me acerqué a consolarla empezando a temer que yo no pudiera darle esa felicidad que tanto deseaba. – **"Estoy vacía Sev… sino puedo ser madre… voy a volverme loca"**

"**No digas eso, vas a tener hijos te lo prometo"**

**Fin del Flash Back **

"**Esa no fue la razón de nuestro divorcio, sino la falta de amor"**

"**Pero si tú querías hijos…"**

"**Tú si puedes tenerlos, ¿no te puedes quedar con eso Hermione? ¿Por qué siempre haces las cosas tan difíciles?"**

"**¿Cómo estas tan seguro de lo que dices?" **– verdad u otra mentira, todo parece tan fácil de decidir sin embargo no lo es, ¿podría ella perdonar unas mentiras como las mías? Pero ella no se merece que la arrastre a mi destino.

**Flash Back **

"**Efectivamente Severus… tus suposiciones son ciertas… no podrás tener hijos" **– me dijo Cindy después de varios hechizos que comprobaban lo que tanto temía. – **"Pero hay otras opciones lo sabes"**

"**Ella no aceptara otras opciones Cindy"**

"**Si ella quiere ser madre, puede hacerlo"**

"**¿A si? Y como crees que me siento cuando recuerdo que ella quería un niño que con mis ojos que mi pelo y todas esas ilusiones que puedo romper, ella no va a aceptar tener un hijo que no sea mío**" – le dije levantándome de la silla empezando a caminar por su consultorio.

"**Pueden adoptar… ¿te das cuenta de la cantidad de huérfanos que quedaron después de la guerra?"**

"**Quiere un hijo propio Cindy, uno de ella y mío, algo que no voy a poder darle nunca"**

"**Ella te va a entender Severus, me consta cuanto te ama, díselo y háblenlo entre los dos"**

"**¿Para qué? Va a vivir frustrada de que no pudo realizar uno de sus sueños porque su marido no pudo darle un hijo, se va a amargar Cindy y a la larga nos separara eso y todo lo que se irá acumulando, dejara de amarme y se llenara de resentimiento y de odio"**

"**No creo que Hermione reaccione de la manera en que piensas Severus… ¿qué estas pensando hacer?"**

"**Lo mejor para ella" **– ya tenía planeado que si no podía darle hijos lo mejor era separarme de ella, no quería que nuestro matrimonio se basara en la promesa de estar juntos siempre, ni en la lástima, si yo no podía darle la felicidad que ella necesitaba lo mejor era separarnos y cada quien buscara en su vida su propia felicidad.

**Fin del Flash Back **

"**Yo… tomaba una poción para no embarazarte" **– le mentí. –** "No se si un día vayas a entenderlo pero un hijo iba a complicar ciertos planes y… estabas tan ilusionada que no pude decírtelo"**

"**Pero si la idea de embarazarme fue tuya Severus"**

"**Si, pero luego lo pensé y ya no supe como decirte que no podíamos por ahora tener hijos, te vi tan… por Dios Hermione… tenía que decírtelo" **– de pronto esa mirada reaccionó ante lo que le estaba diciendo, quizás atando cabos, quizás odiándome pero se acercó para darme una cachetada mientras sus ojos se vidriaban y bajaban unas lagrimas por su mejilla, ¿Cuándo iba a parar de dejar de hacerle daño? Si la amaba ¿Por qué la lastimaba?

"**Me viste mil veces llorar porque no podía tener hijos** **y te quedaste callado… eres un miserable, sufrí por eso, pensé que estaba seca mientras que tu fuiste un egoísta y no dejaste de pensar en ti y tus estúpidos planes… tú fuiste el que quiso primero hijos para después salirme con que siempre no… me ilusionaste Severus y luego me arrebataste todo lo que tenía de un solo tirón, mis deseos de ser madre, esposa, amor, felicidad… te odio Severus… mi padre tenía razón… solo ibas arruinarme la vida" **

Se fue azotando la puerta del despacho… ahora si tenía todo lo que en realidad me merecía de ella, su desprecio, su odio y que confirmara lo que su padre me había dicho cada vez que podía, que iba a hacerla infeliz, que le arruinaría su vida, su juventud y belleza, pero insistí tanto en llevármela, pero en verdad la amaba, inclusivo no es algo que haya cambiado ahora, solo que… ahora sé que no soy su felicidad, no podría darle todo lo que ella desea y por primera vez pienso en hacerle caso a sus padres y no interferir más en su dicha y sueños.

Ahora si no hay vuelta de hoja, Hermione no es mía y creo que nunca volverá a serlo, la he herido de la peor manera… no va a perdonarme y lo peor de todo es que comienzo a arrepentirme de haberla dejado…

_**Sé que es un capítulo súper chiquito pero es algo ¿no? Paciencia… muchísima… se me han complicado las cosas, el próximo fic en actualizar será No estoy preparada para perderte… espero que pueda subirlo esta semana. **_

_**Luna de Papel: **_El fic tendrá final feliz… ya estoy pensando en otro que tenga un final trágico y miserable pero este no será el caso… y bueno… no esta propiamente enfermo pero lo estará jajaja

_**Luna White 29: **_No te preocupes Severus sufrirá mucho por wey… jajaja super tu anécdota… lo es de todas nosotras de hecho. Saludos

_**RR73: **_jajajaja ahora debes estar odiándome entonces… Besos

_**Mareliz Luna: **_es puro drama… tal parece que no se escribir otra cosa… pero tendrán final feliz no te preocupes, gracias por pasarte por las otras historias, actualizo lo mas rápido que puedo nada mas que ya se me complico un poquito mas. Espero te guste como va formándose la historia. Besos

_**Lun Black: **_no__llores… estarán juntos pero antes haré sufrir mucho a Severus. Besos

_**Sueksnape: **_después de tanto tiempo… aquí esta la actualización, acertaste y fuiste la única… gracias por el apoyo, sabes que siempre he agradecido tu apoyo y pues creo que no vas a llorar tanto con este, no te preocupes… pero si lloraras. Sufrirá mucho… lo prometo. Saludos

_**Hechicera Leisa: **_Gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado… saludos

_**Aurora Snape: **_solo un poquito? Y ahora? Es enojo o compasión por él? Ya después escribiré los otros dos fics que te comente, ahora ando presionada con los que llevo jajaja. Besos

_**Tequila Nervous: **_jajajaja__espero que en verdad no enfermes… actualizare pronto. Besos__

_**Mama Shmi: **_y por fin se han enterado todas, espero les guste el trama y no se preocupen lo hare sufrir. Besos

_**Jisi Snape: **_todas las dudas resueltas a la voz de ya! Espero te guste la idea, nos vemos en la próxima chica. Besos

_**Alexza Snape: **_Asi es ambos sufren pero él sufrirá mas… espero te guste el capítulo Aleza. Besos… actualizare cuando pueda.

_**Hillaryqueensaiyan: **_Tengo que continuar… lo sé, hago lo mejor que puedo, son tres historias y no quiero dejar a la deriva ninguna de ellas… espero te guste el trama. Besos

_**Yazmin Snape: **_me mareé… espero cumplir tus expectativas en cuanto a lo que me pides, me esforzare te lo prometo, lo hare sufrir, arrastrarse, suplicar, morirse de dolor, celos y de mas, jajajaja no te enojes Yaz veras a Severus como lo quieres. Besos chica

_**Patybenededmalfoy: **_de que será tarde lo será pero no te preocupes buscare la forma de darle solución a todo. Besos

_**Diosa Luna: **_me odias… me odias mas? Se que ya no actualizo pero ten piedad!

_**Yetsave: **_mmmm pues ya ves lo que resulto ser y buscaba ahorrarle un dolor pero le saldrá el tiro por la culata y la cagara por completo. Saludos

_**DayRoss: **_jajajaja me dio risa tu no tardes en actualizar en mayúsculas… trato de no hacerlo pero se me esta complicando la cosa, llevo tres fics y me estoy titulando jajaja… Espero te siga gustando la historia. Besos

_**Guest: **_muchas lagrimas otra vez? Lo siento! Besos y gracias por comentar.__

_**Soteria Black: **_no llores… por favor… eso digo y a veces me la paso llorando frente a la lap jajaja, tendrá final feliz, es un poco dramático pero lo ire arreglando ya veras. Besos

_**Mimi0315: **_no puede tener hijos por eso la dejo… que cobarde… espero te haya gustado chica. Besos

_**Espero no haber olvidado contestar algún review, es que eran muchos y se los agradezco de corazón!**_

_**Hasta la próxima nenas XD**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Gracias por los reviews y favoritos en el One Shot… capítulo dedicado a Yatsave ya que quiere la actualización de este fic… ya saben que estos capítulos son más cortos que los demás.**_

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**HERMIONE **

¿Cómo pudo atreverse a tanto? ¿Cómo lastimarme y jugar con mis sentimientos de esa manera? Se supone que era su mujer, su esposa, compañera, su amiga, no era una baratija que se consiguió en cualquier lado, lo apoye en todo y lo seguí hasta el final… no merecía tanto desprecio y tantas mentiras, sino quería hijos lo hubiera comprendido y aceptado como la vil idiota que siempre fui a su lado, pero no, el hombre decidió mejor jugar un poco más conmigo, sé que ahora si todo ha muerto para mí, todo lo que sentí ahora no es más que parte de un pasado, uno del que ahora estoy más que dispuesta a olvidar.

Aunque él se arrepintiera y me pidiera perdón, nada volvería a ser lo mismo, Severus ha roto todo lo que nos llevó años formar como pareja, rompió sueños, y esa confianza inmensa que le tuve desde siempre, ahora no queda más que este enorme resentimiento y deseo inmenso de olvidar quien fue en mi vida, quiero olvidarlo todo…

Mi primera misión definitivamente es conseguir un empleo, algo que me impida verlo, ahora si va en serio Severus nunca me volverás a ver en tu vida. Llegué al departamento que compre y arroje mi bolso con furia mientras mi querido hermano salía de la cocina comiéndose no se qué cosa, leía en su mirada la cara de interrogación y lo fulmine con mi obvia respuesta.

"**No sé porque creo que algo tuvo que ver el inútil de tu ex marido en esa mirada llena de odio"**

"**Pues fíjate que sí hermanito" **– respondí desplomándome en el sillón mientras él me acompañaba – **"Pero es la última vez que planeo hablar de ese… ponle el calificativo que desees, simplemente no pienso detener mi vida por él… ¿y tú que carajos haces aquí aún?"**

"**Mi papá quiere verte… dice que deberías regresar a casa"**

"**No Jack… necesito estar a solas un tiempo… estaré bien lo prometo"** – sus brazos me estrecharon y por primera vez no deseaba soltarme en llanto sino que ese dolor me hizo aún más fuerte, y supe que no volvería a caer.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

"**¿Algo diferente cómo?" **– me preguntaba Ginny en la cafetería que estaba cerca de mi departamento, removía mi café hasta el punto de enfriarlo sin haberlo probado.

"**Algo diferente Ginny, quiero un empleo que me distraiga, no me importa si no está bien pagado o no es para lo que me he preparado, quiero algo nuevo y sí algo que no esté en el Ministerio, estoy enojada pero muy herida, necesito olvidarlo, realmente es lo que necesito en este momento" **

"**No puedo creer que él haya actuado así… debe existir algo Hermione"**

"**Si claro que existe y se llama ser un completo hijo de puta… ahora que te parece si evitamos los detalles y me ayudas a conseguir un empleo, me estoy quedando en ceros"**

"**Por supuesto que si… supongo que tampoco quieres un empleo en San Mungo"** – mi mirada fue más que clara para que ella se pusiera a pensar en lo que realmente necesitaba y deseaba. – **"¿Has considerado irte al extranjero? Hay muchas opciones ahí"**

"**Y que el idiota crea que estoy huyendo… no gracias"**

"**Vale… en el Callejón Diagon… no… creo que ahí no, él va a surtir ahí los ingredientes"** – caí rendida frente a la mesa, derrotada en que tendría que verlo y correr el riesgo de que me encerraran por practicar una maldición imperdonable… aún me quedaba la opción de extranjero…

"**Sin ideas verdad"**

"**Pues… hay un lugar, necesitan aún mucha gente"** – vi como sacaba de su bolsa un folleto y me lo extendía – **"No sé si es lo mejor para ti… si es lo que buscas o si te hará más daño" **– me perdí en esa hoja de colores vivos y me deje llevar por mis sentimientos y no sabía si mi alma descansaba o podía tener la libertad de empezar a llorar de nuevo. No volví abrir la boca y Ginny lo comprendió.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El lugar se encontraba en un suburbio mágico de buena condición social, la mansión había pertenecido a uno de los mortifagos más ricos y le estaban dando un buen uso, poseía un sinnúmero de habitaciones, un amplio jardín con árboles en todos sus alrededores, un laberinto hermosos lleno de rosales y otras flores preciosas, y todo amurallado. Entré en la mansión y una bruja de mi edad me condujo al piso de arriba donde se encontraba la dirección, la señora Elizabeth Williams me recordaba demasiado a la profesora Mcgonagall, una mujer de edad pero con un carácter indomable y de alto liderazgo, sus ojos marrones me observaron con detenimiento y curiosidad al reconocerme, llevaba su pelo corto color caoba y una túnica violeta. Me invitó a sentarme mientras despedía a una pareja de brujos.

"**Señora S… Granger"** – genial todo el maldito mundo mágico sabe de mi gran matrimonio con Snape y de mi ahora divorcio repentino.

"**Señora Williams"**

"**Es una verdadera sorpresa tenerla aquí… ¿A qué debo su visita?"**

"**Vera me han dado un folleto del lugar, la medimaga Ginevra Potter y quise venir a darle una vista rápida al lugar sino es mucho inconveniente y causo alguna molestia"**

"**Por supuesto… ¿alguna razón especial?"** – aún me encontraba algo indecisa en lo que pensaba hacer, sin embargo no tenía muchas opciones en lo que podía hacer así que decidí a sincerarme.

"**Vera… me interesa unirme a este lugar… me dijeron que aún ocupan personal y pensé que podría integrarme"** – vi como la directora se quedaba callada algo sorprendida por lo que le decía sin llegar a creer que después de mis empleos decidiera parar ahí.

"**Hermione ¿puedo llamarte así?"** – asentí – **"No sé qué ideas tengas de este lugar, nos hace falta mucho personal es cierto, pero si tú llegases a ingresar debo decirte que no puedo pagarte lo que estas acostumbrada a ganar"**

"**El dinero no es el problema señora Williams"**

"**Hay otros empleos, puedo recomendarte unos mejores que estos, donde puedas desarrollar tu capacidad académica, que yo sepa te preparaste muy bien en Hogwarts en diversas áreas, ¿crees que es justo que una bruja como tú termine en un lugar que no se le permitirá crecer en ese ámbito?" **

"**Quiero cambiar de aires, ya estuve trabajando en el Ministerio por un tiempo considerable y ahora necesito un tiempo de tranquilidad y el lugar me llama demasiado, se que quizás usted dude de mi capacidad pero podré desempeñarme en cualquier puesto que usted decida ponerme, aunque me gustaría que me diera uno cerca de los niños"** – aún se quedaba pensando demasiado en mi ofrecimiento – **"Póngame a prueba un tiempo"**

"**Está bien pero que quede claro una cosa, no dudo de tu capacidad, creo que serás excelente en lo que pienso ofrecerte… ¿cuándo puedes empezar?"**

"**Mañana mismo"** – respondí gustosa y por primera vez sonreí, no es que fuera una sonrisa como las que me provocaba Severus pero al menos era sincera y me causaba cierta paz que hacía tiempo desconocía.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Me encontraba en la casa de mis padres en una comida especial que había organizado mi madre con la excusa perfecta para que yo fuera y que corroborara que mi estado de ánimo era ideal para vivir sola. En la esquina se encontraba mi padre con Harry, mi madre los había invitado junto con Ginny y mi madre llegaba con mi postre favorito, pero esos días donde todo se calmaba con un pastel para curar las heridas ya había pasado, nada curaría mis heridas más que el tiempo o las circunstancias.

"**Aprovecho para informarles que he conseguido un empleo"** – todos silenciaron mientras me observaban como sonreía.

"**Felicidades hermanita ¿dónde es?"**

"**Es algo distinto a lo que he conseguido anteriormente pero me causa una satisfacción personal maravillosa" **– Ginny sonrió de que su consejo había sido el ideal para lo que mi alma necesitaba.

"**¿Dónde es hija?"** – me preguntó mi padre tomando un poco de vino.

"**Es el orfanato mágico papá, se llama la Casa de Hogar Williams, es una mansión algo alejada de aquí, después de la guerra quedaron familias destrozadas y muchos huérfanos, había poco personal y me integré ahí"** – le sonreí y mi padre no correspondió por lo cual baje la vista derrotada al sermón que se me avecinaba.

"**¿Y cuál es tu puesto?"**

"**Aún no me lo informan papá, puede ser que de profesora podría enseñarles cualquier cosa, tal vez cuidando a los más pequeños, ¿sabes hace mucha falta en esa área? Son muchos niños y pocas mujeres cuidándolos"**

"**Te preparaste para ser la mejor y terminaras siendo una niñera o educadora"**

"**No lo veo desde ese punto de vista papá… Necesito cambiar de aires papá, supongo que no te parecerá que me vaya al extranjero"**

"**Claro que no"**

"**Pues es lo que tengo no pienso irme a trabaja al Ministerio donde está el bruto de mi ex marido ni a San Mungo donde reside su amante o lo que quiera que sea, encontré este trabajo y me gusta, técnicamente no estoy en edad de estarte consultando donde puedo trabajar o no" **– cerré la boca de golpe por haberle hablado así, no es que fuera una de las mujeres que se dejan llevar por el coraje pero simplemente la tensión me había ganado.

"**Es un trabajo inferior a ti hija"**

"**Pues velo de esta manera, este trabajo me dará la paz y la tranquilidad que necesito en mi vida ahora mismo, espero que puedas comprenderlo"**

"**Está bien… no es algo que vaya a ser para siempre verdad"**

"**No papá… lo prometo"** – dimos tema por concluido mientras mi madre le soltaba miradas asesinas que si volvía a tocar el tema pasaría algo muy grave.

"**Hermione… ¿te pasaras por la casa un día de estos?"** – me preguntó Harry, él era mi otro hermano, de esos que desnudan tu alma con una mirada, que te someten y te obligan a mostrar ese sentimiento que intentas ocultarle a los demás.

"**Claro Harry… aún le debo una promesa a… Albus"** – siempre le decía mi Sev… creo que eso tenía que cambiar a partir de ahora.

"**Te echa de menos"** – sonrió mi amiga.

"**Y yo a él… ojala que pueda ir a su fiesta de cumpleaños"** – iba a ser un poco difícil asistir pero lo haría aunque tuviera que reencontrarme con Severus, al final y al cabo éramos sus padrinos.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Llevábamos más de una hora recorriendo la inmensa Mansión Williams, habitaciones con literas, camas, cunas, otras habitaciones que funcionaban como aulas de clases, de artes, de áreas de descanso, la cocina, baños… estaba cansadísima. Me asome por la ventana viendo a miles de niños correr, otros sentados entristecidos y otros más por la mansión.

"**Hermione"** – volteé para ver a la directora entrar en la habitación – **"Acompáñame te mostrare a tu primer grupo de clases"**

"**Claro" **– entré y vi a niños muy pequeños, en el mundo mágico podrían llamarse a penas de preescolar, los más pequeños debían tener unos 4-5 años y los mayores unos 6 o casi 7.

"**Niños ella es la Señora Hermione Granger y será su nueva profesora… dará a clases a ustedes y todos sus compañeros"**

"**Buenos días señora Granger"** – respondieron en coro, lo cual no pude evitar no sonreír.

"**Buenos días"**

"**Acompáñame afuera antes de que comiences por favor"** – asentí dirigiéndome a la puerta – **"Son los niños más pequeños como querías… puedes darte una vuelta por el área maternal si lo deseas"**

"**Gracias directora, por todo, la oportunidad y… todo"**

"**Espero que esto te ayude"** – ella era inteligente y sabía muchas cosas, su mirada me calmó un poco; se retiró y yo entre para contemplar toda esa dicha que Severus me había arrebatado… en cada mirar me refleje y con ellos cada uno de mis deseos que se vieron frustrados.

"**Bueno comencemos"** – las caritas ilusionadas de esos niños me llenaron de esa felicidad que quemó mi alma y mi cuerpo, me lleno de lagrimas que no derramé, y de sonrisas que se escaparon de mis labios… me llenó de todo eso que él que quito… estaba lista… lista para por fin dejarlo ir.

_**Muy bien… es raro… quizás un poco sorpresivo pero todo se irá formando… serán unos seis capítulos más, tratare de centrarme en este fic que es el más corto para finalizarlo y dedicarme a los otros. Espero les haya gustado chicas… Besos**_

_**Luna de Papel:**_ prometí un final feliz… y lo cumpliré, sé que la situación se ve cada vez más enredada y complicada pero lo iré acomodando ya verás; Severus aquí es un completo pendejo pero tengo una idea en mente para que se arrepienta e ira de acuerdo en su plan de reconquista… espero no defraudarte… Besos… Mmmm se me complicará pero en esta semana subiré dos capítulos de este fic para que no te enfermé la situación jajaja

_**Alex1788:**_ Muy reales? Cualquier semejanza con la realidad es pura coincidencia jajajaja… Gracias por leer lo que escribo baby… besos… también te amo cielo

_**Lun Black:**_ no te preocupes sufrirá el desgraciado… todo lo que mi pobre psicología pueda escribir jajaja Besos

_**Sueksnape:**_ siiii tu siempre le atinas a mis ideas Suek… y esta no fue la excepción… lamentablemente te lo digo no habrá un pequeño severito pero a ver si le atinas lo que continuara en el capitulo cinco y seis… será interesante si lo adivinas, diosss te pongo un monumento. Gracias por siempre leerme y tu one shot me gusto: quiero un epilogo -_- Besos amiga…

_**TequilaNervous:**_ debo confesar que a la pobre de Hermione no la haré sufrir más, comenzara a vivir sin el idiota de Severus, en cambio a Severus si que lo haré llorar… con calmita todo se acomodará lo prometo. Besos

_**Jisi Snape:**_ lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Paciencia Jisi que tú también enredaste mucho el tuyo el día de hoy con la fulana esa jajajaja… espero te haya gustado.

_**Luna White 29:**_ cada vez lo enredo todo más… sufrirá demasiado lo prometo… ¿celos? Será alguien inventado pero un poco más adelante cuando Severus compruebe que no tiene ninguna oportunidad con ella… dolor dolor y dolor por wey… espero te haya gustado, este capítulo no dice mucho lo sé… pero esta semana subiré más de este fic. Besos

_**HillaryQueenSaiyan:**_ si que este hombre la ha regado, pero cuando vea la verdadera mentalidad de Hermione tratara de reconquistarla, gracias por leer mis fics, hoy mismo subiré un capítulo del fic que quieres… lo prometo, ya me estoy organizando en mis tiempos para poder actualizar mejor. Besos

_**Aurora Snape:**_ lo es… un idiota, y él lo corroborará cuando se entere de la mentalidad de Hermione con respecto a su asunto… esta semana actualizaré para darle la emoción a este fic. Besos y gracias por la paciencia.

_**RR73:**_ Dios mío… me odiaras más porque comenzaré a complicar los otros fics, lo saben yo soy buena para escribir drama, los capítulos alegres se me dificultan un montón, pero daré el final que esperan. Besos

_**Mareliz Luna:**_ jajaja espero que aún tengas uñas… prometo no tardarme tanto, esta semana actualizaré mas seguido… prometo sufrimiento y un final feliz. Besos

_**Alexandra Romance:**_ uuuu la presión la presión jajajaja esta semana actualizaré más de este fic… lo prometo, todo se arreglará pero poco a poco. Saludos

_**Alexza Snape:**_ creo que todo el mundo odia a este Severus pero le tendrán lastima por como se irán desarrollando las cosas, ya verás… Besos

_**DLila:**_ espero te haya gustado, gracias por leer… Saludos

_**DayRoss:**_ cada vez complico mas las cosas… y eso me mata… en un par de capítulos iré arreglando las cosas lo prometo. Besos

_**Patybenededmalfoy:**_ estoy de acuerdo con lo que es un idiota, pero este imbécil sufrirá mucho ya lo verás. Besos

_**Qaroinlove:**_ algo me quedo completamente claro: que sufra mucho… y lo haré en serio, Hermione comenzara a vivir su vida sola y lejos de él, pero sino doy un final feliz a esta historia alguien va a matarme…. Jajaja besos

_**Yazmin Snape:**_ comprensión como la tuya ninguna jajajajaja hoy subiré uno de No estoy preparada para perderte… un One Shot mañana si logro terminar el maldito lemmon… el otro fic esta parado, ahí si estoy en ceros, la tortura de Ron nada más no puedo con ella… Espero te haya gustado Yaz. Besos

_**Yatsave:**_ muchas gracias nena… sé que Severus esta quedando muy mal aquí, pero se irá solucionando todo ya lo verás y le costará muy caro todo lo que ha hecho. Besos

_**Biondetta:**_ gracias nena… el primer fic fue una experiencia placentera y cada historia es muy especial para mí… pero hay un One Shot que se llama Siempre… a ver que opinas de él… ese en particular es muy especial para mí. Gracias por seguir mis fics y por tus palabras… eso nos hace crecer como escritoras. Besos

_**Gabriela Cruz:**_ listooooo! Besos

_**Saludos nenas… espero les haya gustado XD**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hola hermosas… muchas gracias por haber comentado el capítulo pasado, y como ven cumplo mi promesa, actualización lista… la semana que viene les subo otro capítulo. Lamento la ausencia de Severus… ya le tocará a él…**_

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**HERMIONE **

"**Bueno niños nos daremos un descanso para hacer otra cosa… ¿qué les parece si antes de jugar hacemos un dibujo? Pueden hacer lo que ustedes quieran"**

"**Si profesora Granger" **– respondieron al mismo tiempo los niños, era mi grupo preferido, casi todos tenían alrededor de cuatro o cinco años, eran niños normalmente muy calmados y más alegres, los mayores estaban consientes de su perdida y se mostraba en su semblante.

Observaba a los chicos trabajar, estaban en bancas largas y en pequeños botes había colores, pinceles, acuarelas y hojas blancas… después de un tiempo considerable observe a un niño muy callado y ausente que trabajaba siempre a la perfección excepto en los dibujos y a la hora de los juegos. Observe la lista para localizarlo, aún no me aprendía todos los nombres recordaba su nombre pero no su apellido.

"**¿Crane? ¿Podrías venir por favor?"**__– sus ojos color grises tímidos y tristes me observaron, suspiro resignado y se acercó a mí. El pequeño debía cumplir los cinco años, era delgado de tez blanca y su cabello lacio y largo color castaño; sus ojos grandes y grises, reflejaban tanta tristeza y tantos secretos, tenía los labios delgados y rosados, y una nariz respingada y una voz increíblemente hermosa.

"**¿Si profesora?"**

"**Podrías mostrarme tu dibujo"**

"**No lo he hecho"** – dijo en apenas un susurro.

"**¿Por qué?"**

"**Mmmm… no sé que dibujar"**

"**Puedes hacer lo que tú quieras, tu juego favorito, un animal… a ti…"**

"**No sé dib… ar" **– me quede callada porque no sabía la historia del pequeño, casi de inmediato sonó la campana y observo con ansiedad la puerta.

"**Si quieres puedes irte a jugar… luego hablamos"**

"**Con permiso profesora"** – dijo con tremenda educación para ser un niño tan pequeño, se retiro corriendo mientras me quedaba con un lío mental.

Salí a los jardines a seguir observándolo… se encontraba sentado por primera vez en una banca comiendo una fruta con la mirada perdida en un sauce, me recargué en la puerta de madera para verlo mejor, se percato de mi mirada y salió corriendo entrando por las cocinas, quise seguirlo pero Lizzie me detuvo, era la encargada del área de infantes de un año y medio a tres.

"**Tranquila… le gusta estar solo… en un buen niño solo que vivió cosas que no debió ver nunca"** – la guerra, una maldita guerra que destruyó hogares, familias, trunco sueños y arruino inocencias.

"**Es solitario no es bueno para un niño tan pequeño… es callado, no juega, casi no come, no platica con nadie, no dibuja Lizzie"**

"**Si… el psicólogo no ha podido hacer mucho por él, no le gusta hablar demasiado"** – como parte del nuevo programa se integró un medimago que se había especializado en psicología muggle llamado Richard.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Me encontraba en mi departamento recibiendo esa amorosa visita semanal de mi fastidioso y adorado hermano, orden de mi padre, ¿cómo si dudaran de mi capacidad de cuidarme sola? Veíamos una de tantas películas que nos gustaba en los veranos que iba a pasarlas con él en casa, cuando la lechuza llegó depositando un sobre blanco en la mesa de centro. Lo abrí y distinguí la caligrafía de Snape en un corto mensaje… lo leí de inmediato y lo deseche en la chimenea.

"**¿Qué coños te molesta aún Snape?"**

"**¿Y tú como garantizas que fue él?"**

"**Fácil… mírate en un espejo hermanita, irradias una especie de odio incontrolable y de dolor… me duele que aún lo que él te hizo haya hecho que estés así"**

"**No importa… ¿sabes? Estoy rehaciendo mi vida, y estoy mucho mejor ahora sin él… fueron años de matrimonio con el único hombre que he amado, es normal que ahora me encuentre un poco deprimida pero se me pasara lo prometo" **– y si que hablaba con seguridad, mi nuevo trabajo me dotaba de una felicidad que creía perdida, o quizás absorbía tanto mi tiempo que no podía pensar en él… sin embargo su maldita nota… ¿qué si me importa que el acta de divorcio tarde un poco más? ¿acaso yo quería divorciarme… al que le urgía la puta acta era a él? Que saldrá de viaje por ingredientes… ¿Acaso tiene que darme explicaciones de su vida? No… miserable cabrón…

"**¿Qué quería?"**

"**Que no podrá firmar no se qué madres porque está de viaje consiguiendo unos ingredientes y por lo tanto el acta tardará un poco más en llegar"**

"**¿Y eso a ti qué?... solo quiere hacerte sentir más mal"**

"**Pon la segunda parte de la película mientras voy por las palomitas Jack"** – me levanté para acabar la conversación, regrese con un plato de palomitas y me acoste en el sillón a un lado de mi hermano, me quito el tazón y le abrió una bolsa grande de chocolates Emanems y los vertió sobre las palomitas – **"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?"**

"**Le doy sabor a las palomitas… a tu vida hermanita… prueba"** – hice lo que me indicó y sonreí por esa mezcla de sabores… adoraba a mi estúpido hermano.

"**Te quiero Jack…"**

"**Lo se… soy adorable"**

"**Estúpido"**

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Había terminado mis clases de uno de los años más avanzados en el Orfanato, me disponía a irme a mi casa cuando pasaba por una aula donde se reunian las nuevas parejas que adoptarían, pase de liso cuando escuche el llanto profundo de un niño, se abrió la puerta estrepitosamente y salió Crane de ahí corriendo y aferrándose a mi túnica como si toda su vida dependiera de ello.

"**Crane vuelve aquí"** – le gritaba la directora, detrás de ella sale una pareja de unos 30 años con Richard a un lado.

"**¿Qué pasa?"** – pregunto.

"**Nada Hermione… Crane regresa a la habitación ahora mismo" **– le ordena la directora tomandolo de la mano, sus dedos agarran mi túnica con las fuerza.

"**No lo permita profesora Granger, por favor no lo permita"** – su voz tan débil y llorosa me partió en dos.

"**Directora no creo prudente que se lleven a Leonardo así…"** – intervino Richard.

"**Si… opinamos lo mismo" **– dijo la esposa.

"**Crane… escúchame, no es una adopción solo te llevaran el fin de semana para que conozcas su casa y te distraigas un rato amor" **– le dijo la directora.

"**No quiero… no quiero"**

"**Nos retiramos" **– dijo el matrimonio bajando las escaleras algo decepcionados, nos quedamos los restantes, yo me hinque para poder abrazar a Leonardo y calmar su dolor, aún lloraba desconsolado, Richard lo observaba mientras que la directora entraba al aula haciéndome la seña para que hiciera lo mismo, con esfuerzos logre introducir al pequeño conmigo.

"**Leonardo… no es la primera vez que pasa una escena como esta, esa pareja solo quería invitarte a pasar el fin de semana con ellos solo eso… necesitas salir Leo… por favor"**

"**No quiero"** – repitió sin mirarla.

"**Leo ven aquí"** – le llamó Richard, pero el pequeño se negó a acercarse a él - **"Necesitas salir aunque sea a que convivas con más gente, sino quieres ser adoptado esta bien, pero acepta tan solo irte con alguna familia el fin de semana"**

"**No"**

"**Leo… cariño… mírame"** – sus ojos grises rojos me observaron – **"Tienes que salir aunque sea un poco… ¿te gustaría pasar este fin de semana conmigo en mi departamento?"**

"**¿Volvería aquí?"**

"**El lunes conmigo por la mañana"** – respondí… se quedo pensativo por algunos minutos, observamos ambos a la directora y a Richard.

"**Creo que no estaría mal directora, al menos saldría estos días"**

"**No va de acuerdo al reglamento"** – sentenció – "**Pero lo pasaré por alto" **– dijo retirándose de ahí, Richard me sonrió para irme de ahí con Richard.

"**Ve por unos cambios de ropa, te esperaré en la salida ¿está bien?"**

"**Gracias profesora"** – su mirada tranquila fue un regalo especial y me transmitió algo que hace mucho no sentía.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

"**Es aquí donde vivo Leo… realmente no es un sitio muy grande pero me siento muy tranquila aquí"** – el pequeño entró observando el pequeño departamento.

"**Wow ¿eso es un televisor?" **– ver esa sorpresa en su rostro, tan natural en los niños y tan raro en él.

"**Si, es un televisor… ¿tú no tenías en tu casa?"**

"**No… a mi padre no le gustaban ni eso ni otros aparatos muggles, pero mamá decía que se podían ver imágenes, figuras y personas dentro de esa caja" **

"**Así es… ¿tu mami era muggle?"** – bajo su mirada negando y entreteniéndose en sus cordones.

"**Ambos eran… mortifagos"** – dios cuantas cosas no tuvo que ver este pequeño – **"Ella tenía una amiga muggle de niña y decía que ahí veía el televisor… pero papá no quiso comprar uno"** – veía la tensión que había provocado en él recordar unos padres que podrían estar muertos y encerrados en Azkaban.

"**¿Quieres ver algo en el televisor antes de cenar?"**

"**Si"** – respondió gustoso.

"**Pero antes ven conmigo" **– lo lleve a la habitación contigua – **"Aquí se queda mi hermano cuando viene a visitarme, y tú te quedaras aquí ¿te gusta?"** – definitivamente no era una habitación infantil pero tenía una cama individual, dos buros, una cómoda, un closet, sillón, etc.

"**Mucho… ¿podremos ver el televisor ahora?"**

"**Claro… vamos"**

Mientras yo estaba en la cocina preparando la cena veía a Leo sentado sobre la alfombra con las pies cruzados, podía observar su pelo lacio y castaño largo y hermoso… Terminé de preparar la cena y dejando el pastel en el horno, me fui a sentar frente al televisor con él.

"**¿Te gustó?"**

"**Mucho… es como mamá decía" **– pasó casi la hora viendo una caricatura, no presente demasiado atención a cual, sino a las expresiones tan tranquilas que mostraban su rostro, a la alegría que nunca vi en él dentro del orfanato.

"**¿Quieres ayudarme a decorar el pastel?"**

"**Si"** – se levantó veloz a lavarse las manos.

"**¿Qué sabor es tu preferido Leo?"**

"**El chocolate… amo el chocolate… chocolate con nuez, con almendras, con vainilla, con cajeta es delicioso" **– dios mío este niño es dulce en su máxima expresión. Se acercó a la mesa viendo lo que había – **"¿Podríamos ponerle betún de chocolate?"**

"**¿Betún de chocolate al pastel de chocolate?"** – pregunte incrédula, el asintió con sus ojos que irradiaban felicidad.

"**Vale"** – deje que el colocara el betún sobre el pastel a la forma en que él quería, terminó con su chaqueta llena de chocolate, brazos, manos, se observo un poco triste y preocupado, para aliviar la tensión agarre con el dedo poniéndoselo en la nariz y mejillas, su sonrisa valió mucho la pena; entre risas, y batidas de todos los ingredientes de la mesa terminamos. – **"¿Qué más quieres ponerle?"**

"**Cerezas… muchas cerezas y frambuesas y fresas y moras… hay que ponerle de todo"**

"**Muy bien… ahí lo tienes todo, colócalo tú"** – terminó de hacer su obra de arte para posteriormente cenar, hablaba realmente muy poco, sólo decía de las cosas que estaban en el departamento que le sorprendían o le agradaban, nos sentamos en el televisor y se comió una grande rebanada de pastel de chocolate con un vaso de leche, cuando lo terminó observo el plato lleno de betún con tristeza. – **"¿Quieres más?"**

"**Mamá preparaba un pastel de chocolate con helado encima… como si fuera una tarta"**

"**Mmmmm… podría intentarlo para el siguiente fin de semana"**

"**¿Me va a invitar otra vez profesora?"**

"**Solo si me llamas Hermione"**

"**Hermione"**

"**A la ducha Leo" **– fui a prepararle la ducha mientras él terminaba de ver un programa de televisión. Terminó de bañarse y se metió a la cama – **"Buenas noches" **– me despedí apagándole la luz de la habitación.

"**Hasta mañana Hermione"**

Me di una ducha con agua caliente, me puse mi pijama y leí un rato, el sueño me venció entrada la madrugada, cuando sentí como entraban a la habitación, en silencio tomé la varita y vi a Leo cerca de mi cama.

"**¿Pasa algo Leo?"**

"**¿Puedo dormir aquí?"**

"**Claro, ven" **– me hice a la orilla dejándolo meterse en las cobijas, se acurrucó sobre mi pecho temblando abrazándome de la cintura – **"¿Estás bien?"**

"**Aha"**

"**Mañana estaremos libres… podemos ir al parque que hay aquí cerca, ir a comer fueras… Jack puede que se de una vuelta, mi hermano es bueno con los juegos, ¿te gustaría conocerlo?"**

"**No lo sé… tal vez"**

"**¿Te gustaría que viéramos una película mañana… si sabes lo que es ¿no?"**

"**Si… si me gustaría"**

"**Duerme Leo… es tarde"**

"**Gracias Hermione" **– sabía que ese gracias llevaba muchos significados de por medio pero no quise indagar mucho en ello, acaricie su cabello hasta que el peso de su mano se desvaneció en mi vientre, se quedo profundamente dormido con una tranquilidad que irradiaba en su rostro, y yo por primera vez sonreí de ver a ese pequeño con una sonrisa en sus labios. No cabía duda que había otros tipos de felicidad no solamente la que podía provocar el amor… esa noche fui muy feliz en otros sentidos y por primera vez en muchas noches Severus no perturbaba mis sueños.

_**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo chicas… besos… nos leemos en la semana. **_

_**Yazmín Snape: **_cumplí con lo del otro fic, con el One Shot espérame un poquito iba en el lemmon y me cortaron la inspiración ¬¬ pero cumpliré, estoy ahorita en el fic abandonado y en este… realmente ahorita estoy trabajando mucho en los Sevmione. Te agradezco tus palabras y que los fics te gusten tanto… no te quedaras sin uñas lo prometo. Besos

_**TequilaNervous: **_pues es que todas me piden que bese el suelo por pendejo jajaja llorara pero será feliz por eso (como dice en la peli 3 cuando ven las hojas de té) lo solucionaré lo prometo.

_**Mama Shmi: **_es que la medimaga será otra piedra en el zapato… no os preocupéis que Severus sufrirá por las lagrimas que le esta causando a Hermione.__

_**Lisicarmela: **_solo tengo una respuesta: son unos idiotas… ¬¬ pagara el desgraciado por hacerla llorar, por ser un maldito mentiroso y por gilipollas … ya divague… lo siento jajaja

_**Patybenededmalfoy: **_sufrirá en serio que si… se podrá ver desde el capítul claro que tendrá que hacer muchas cosas para obtener su perdón…

_**Yumari: **_pues bienvenida chica… esta historia la actualizaré seguido lo prometo, con las otras me tardare un poquito más… que bueno que te gusto, gracias por leer y los reviews. Besos

_**Sueksnape: **_para eso estamos amiga… tu historia a mi me gustó mucho, justo lo que quería… si le atinaste en varias ideas ¬¬ ¿cómo le haces? Siempre aciertas! No podré sorprenderte nunca… soy tan predecible? Saludos amiga…

_**Day Ross: **_muchas gracias por esperarme siempre, espero te haya gustado… y si saldrá uno lastimado pero no será Hermione, ella ya sufrió demasiado ahora le tocara a Severus por tonto. Besos

_**Alex1788: **_Gracias amor… por todo! T.A.T.G.

_**Yetsave1: **_y actualizaré más seguido ya lo veras… Saludos

_**Yetsave2: **_no sé si eres la de arriba… pero de todos modos respondo, actualizaré esta historia una o dos veces por semana porque es la más corta y la que más se me facilita escribir. En el capítulo 9 verán lo que todas me piden: sufrimiento para el pocionista. Saludos

_**Yetsave3: **_Muchas gracias hermosa… por tus reviews y por todo. Besitos.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Me alegra enormemente que Leo haya sido tan bien recibido, este pequeño es muy especial… a lo que vamos… el capítulo… Aclaración este es el número siete, creo que había dicho que serían ocho capítulos obviamente eso cambio, serán de doce a quince… ahora a leer… **_

_**Me dedicaré a este fic que es el más fácil de terminar para quedarme con los otros dos…**_

_**Tengo el capítulo 8 terminado… así que lo subiré en un par de días cuando tenga tiempo de editarlo… Besos**_

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**HERMIONE**

"**Te tengo una sorpresa"** – le cubrí los ojos a Leo en la segunda visita a mi departamento.

"**¿Qué es?"**

"**Recuerdo que me dijiste que querías un pastel de chocolate con helado"** – le quite las manos y vio la enorme tarta de chocolate abajo con helado de moka encima y crema batida.

"**Se parece al de mamá"** – dijo emocionado sentándose en el comedor pequeño de la cocina. Ambos nos servimos dos rebanas y las comimos en silencio, él recordando a su madre mientras que yo extasiada por verlo y como se iba fortificando una idea en mi cabeza que no me había dejado en paz toda la semana. – **"Estuvo delicioso Prof… Hermione"**

"**Ahora ver por tu chaqueta… que saldremos a dar una vuelta"** – fue por su chaqueta y lo llevé a un centro comercial donde compre algunas cosas que necesitaba, le compré a él un abrigo nuevo cosa que me causaría problemas en el Orfanato, comimos pizza ahí mismo mientras accedía a irse a los juegos que se encontraban ahí… Subió a lo alto de la resbaladilla.

"**¡Hermione!"** – me gritó desde arriba saludándome con la mano, su sonrisa cubría todo su rostro… fue ahí cuando lo supe: quería a Leo conmigo… para siempre.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Después de que habíamos regresado de ese fin de semana… deje pasar dos más, Leo se iba conmigo los viernes, veíamos películas, Jack … mi atolondrado hermano jugaba mucho con él, al parecer habían congeniado bien, pero deje la espera y me dispuse a buscar a la directora para plantearle mi idea de adoptar a Leo… ese niño tenía muchas cosas las cuales amaba… su sencillez, la forma tan fácil con la que me hacía sonreír.

Toque la puerta y para mi mala o buena suerte la directora se encontraba sola en su despacho, respiré mil veces, estaba completamente segura de la decisión que estaba tomando sin embargo estaba nerviosa, quizás por ética profesional no se me permitiera adoptarlo, o por estar sola, no podía darle un ambiente familiar como toda la familia, pero el amor que tenía como madre ese sí, sería completa e incondicionalmente para el.

"**Buenas tardes directora"**

"**Hermione… siéntate, firmo estos papeles y te atiendo"** – vi como firmaba los pergaminos y se los entregaba a una lechuza – **"Linda White ha sido adoptada" **– dijo contenta… era una niña de 8 años increíblemente inteligente y hermosa.

"**Genial…"** – apenas pude articular.

"**Dime ¿a qué debo tu visita?"**

"**La misma razón que la firma de esos papeles" **

"**¿La señorita White?"** – preguntó algo confusa e intrigada.

"**Bueno no, mmm… una adopción de hecho"** – decidí no andar con rodeos y decirlo directamente **–"He convivido con Leo los fines de semana y veo en él algo que he estado buscando por mucho tiempo, él me transmite esa paz y esa alegría que había olvidado hace mucho tiempo y quisiera adoptarlo, sé que no cumplo con algunos requisitos, no estoy casada y no sé que otros aspectos no cumpla pero…"**

"**La cuestión Hermione es que será lo mismo que con las parejas Leonardo no quiere ser adoptado, creo que ya perdí las esperanzas con ese pequeño"**

"**Confió en que eso cambie, me llevo bien con él y creo que se la ha pasado… mmm… ¿cómo decirlo? Momentos agradables, ¿habría un problema si estado civil?"**

"**No, claro que no, ahora nos interesa que los pequeños tengan una familia y contigo no habría ningún problema, sólo que no podrás seguir trabajando aquí, tu entiendes por ética profesional, si quieres iniciar los tramites tendrás que buscarte otro trabajo, pero piénsalo Hermione, Leonardo no querrá dejar el Orfanato"**

"**Tengo fe en que sí, pero quisiera decirle yo poco a poco"**

"**Como gustes… ¿entonces te perderé como profesora?"**

"**Si, quiero buscar algo mejor para mí y Leo" **– su sonrisa tierna fue la mejor respuesta, me apoyaba aunque consideraba que perdía el tiempo. Salí de ahí y me dirigí a los jardines donde vi a Leo y por primera vez hablaba con dos pequeños más, cuando me vio salió corriendo hacia mí.

"**Jugaré con Mark y Andy al juego que me regalo Jack el fin de semana"** – me dijo recuperando el aliento.

"**Excelente Leo… ¿recuerdas bien las reglas que te dijo Jack?"**

"**Si… la veo mañana en clases profesora"** – no era bueno darle a conocer mis intenciones de adoptarlo, pero tenía que serle sincera con lo dejar mi trabajo en el Orfanato.

"**Leo… hay algo que debo contarte, siéntate conmigo aquí a mi lado" **– con la caja de colores brillantes en las manos se sentó y se las colocó sobre las piernas – **"Dejare de trabajar aquí Leo"**

"**¿Por qué?" **– me preguntó angustiado, y no es que me gustara esa expresión en su carita pero me indicaba que alguna parte de ese pequeño podría quererme como mamá.

"**Bueno… tengo que conseguir otro empleo para… una sorpresa que te tengo"**

"**Pero ya no te veré… ni a Jack y dijo que me enseñaría a jugar ese deporte muggle"**

"**No te preocupes por eso, el que no trabaje aquí no cambia en nada las cosas, yo vendré todos los fines de semana para que te vayas al departamento y hagamos todas las cosas que planeamos.**

"**¿En serio vendrás por mí?"**

"**Te lo prometo… ahora ve a jugar, pasaré el viernes a la hora en que nos íbamos ¿muy bien?"**

"**Si Hermione"** – me abrazo y lo vi correr feliz… como nunca lo había hecho…

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Había estado visitando los mejores lugares para un empleo decente que me permitiera tener la vida que estaba acostumbrada con Severus, de esa manera podía darle una mejor calidad de vida a Leo, pero no había podido encontrar nada más que en el Ministerio y no quería ver a mi ex marido y mucho menos verlo pasearse con la mujer que ahora compartía su vida.

Era tan difícil verlo perdido, cómo se te van de las manos todos esos planes que tenías con la persona que amabas, verlo una vez más a los ojos y no encontrar nada en ellos, y darte cuenta que ese tiempo que viví a su lado para él no importo la gran cosa al haberme cambiado por una mujer que quizás en este momento le de algo más de lo que yo nunca pude darle. Definitivamente no estaba preparada para verlo de nuevo, mis reacciones son tan lógicas y puede que terminara arrojándole una maldición al muy idiota o ponerme a llorar y sacar lo que he llevado en mi corazón en silencio por meses.

Las ofertas de trabajo definitivamente no eran las mejores, tenía que ir de nuevo al Ministerio, pero eso lo dejaría para la semana próxima, era viernes y llevaba sin ver a Leo un tiempo considerable. Me levante con muchísimo entusiasmo, fui de compras para tener los postres favoritos de mi pequeño. Me bañe y me aparecí directo en el Orfanato, ahí estaba esperándome en la banca del jardín, salió corriendo y me abrazo con fuerza, nos separamos un poco, sus ojos grises brillaban y quería por un momento creer que era yo y podía ser yo quien causara ese brillo, y si fuera de esa manera me gustaba la idea de nunca dejar de causar eso en él, sonreírle cada día y cada mañana, darle todo ese amor que la vida y la guerra le habían negado.

"**Viniste" **

"**Por supuesto que sí, tú eres lo más importante en mi vida Leo, nunca rompería una promesa"**

"**Genial porque Jack dijo que iría el domingo y me llevaría al estadio"** – dijo emocionado tomándome de la mano.

"**Claro que si, haremos lo que a ti se te antoje Leo"**

Mis planes se vieron frustrados cuando al llegar a la casa me llegó una lechuza donde me citaban al día siguiente para una entrevista de trabajo, era en el Callejón Diagon en una firma de abogados mágicos con distintas especialidades, era la firma más importante en Londres y eso me permitiría tener una buena condición económica y recibir bien a Leo, el problema era con quien dejaría al pequeño si mi hermano no se aparecería hasta el domingo. Después de pensarlo varias veces decidí mandarle una lechuza a Ginny y así cobrarme las miles de veces que he cuidado a los chicos cada vez que mis amigos deciden tener una cita romántica; obviamente ella accedió de inmediato, lo que aún no le decía eran mis intenciones con el pequeño.

Al día siguiente desayunamos y me puse algo nerviosa, yo sabía la dificultad que tenía mi pequeño con socializar con la gente.

"**¿Leo?"** – subió su mirada mientras terminaba de almorzar **– "Hoy tengo que ir a un lugar importante, es sobre mi empleo que te había dicho"**

"**¿Y voy a ir contigo?"**

"**No Leo no podrás ir conmigo, es una entrevista de trabajo pero no me tardare casi nada lo prometo"**

"**¿Jack vendrá?"**

"**No, él llegara hasta mañana, pero iremos a la casa de una amiga mía y te quedarás ahí a lo mucho un par de horas en lo que arreglo eso"**

"**No por favor no me lleves, prometo quedarme aquí sin hacer travesuras"**

"**Leo… no puedo dejarte solo, mi amiga tiene dos hijos, podrás jugar con ellos"**

"**No, no Hermione por favor" **– me suplicaba, su carita de angustia me estaba matando.

"**Leo tranquilo amor"** – me levanté y me hinque para explicarle lo que haríamos y si aún así no quería ir no lo obligaría, dejaría ir la oportunidad con tal de no causarle un dolor más a tantos secretos que escondía su mirada – **"Mira iremos a que conozcas a mi amiga, estudiamos juntos el colegio… es esposa de Harry y tienen dos chicos, el más pequeño debe tener casi tu edad y podrás jugar con ellos como en el Orfanato, te quedaras ahí el tiempo que necesito y si no te sientes agusto le dirás a Ginny que me llame e iré por ti inmediatamente, en un minuto estaré ahí ¿te parece?"** – pensó un minuto y asintió resignado.

Llegamos a la casa de Ginny, ella estaba con la varita haciendo de todo un poco, gracias al cielo le tocaba descanso, sino hubiera tenido que recurrir a Molly y ahí si que Leo se hubiera negado, muchas personas, muchos niños y demasiado nerviosismo.

"**Hermione… Hola hermoso, tú debes ser Leo" **– Leo la miro con desconfianza para luego sonreír solamente y de la forma más tímida que encontró.

"**Ginny lamento esto, haré que la entrevista sea lo más corta que pueda y vendré de inmediato"**

"**Oh, no te preocupes por eso… Leo subiendo las escaleras están los chicos, ve subiendo y ahora te alcanzo para presentártelos"** – tímidamente arrastro sus pies hacia las escaleras volteándome a ver.

"**Ven… Ginny me avisara si algo te incomoda o algo, solo diviértete mucho y regresaré de inmediato"** – sólo asintió un poco más seguro y regreso a las escaleras – **"Tenle un poco de paciencia, es un niño… ¿cómo decirlo? Tímido y ausente, nervioso, cualquier cosa que suceda me avisas"**

"**Tengo dos hijos ¿sabías?... ¿qué hay con Leo? ¿Por qué tanta protección? ¿Y porque otra vez estas consiguiendo empleo?"**

"**Porque quiero adoptarlo, no podía seguir trabajando ahí por ética… creo que eso responde todas las preguntas ¿no?"**

"**Ok… tu y yo nos tomaremos un té cuando vuelvas por el niño… ahora tengo dos razones para que te vayas de inmediato, la primera es que llegaras tarde y la segunda que tu ex marido está con Harry en la Biblioteca"** – mi corazón se detuvo, quería salir corriendo de ahí para no verlo pero por otra parte observe la escalera esperando verlo bajar y perderme en sus ojos, más de pronto recordé la frialdad con la que me veía y reaccioné.

"**Tienes razón… llegaré tarde, vendré por Leo cuanto antes, lo prometo"** – salí de ahí sacudiendo la cabeza y esperando que Severus se quedara ahí en esa casa y dejara de invadir mis pensamientos como últimamente lo hacía.

**SEVERUS SNAPE **

"**Por ahora sería todo Potter"** – terminé de decirle mientras bajaba las escaleras de su casa, vi correr a mi ahijado al final del pasillo y como un niño de pelo largo y castaño chocaba conmigo, lo observe con frialdad mientras veía como él se intimidaba con mi presencia, al menos no había perdido el toque…

"**Lo… lo siento señor"** – titubeó disculpándose y bajando la vista.

"**Leo, amor… no pasa nada, sigue jugando con los chicos, se fueron a la sala"** – el niño le hizo caso a Ginny y se fue.

"**¿Quién es ese niño?"**

"**Es el hijo de una amiga, lo cuidare por un par de horas, no debió intimidarlos Snape"** – bufe molesto y salí de ahí de inmediato.

**HERMIONE **

Le explique a Ginny mis planes y cómo el sentimiento por Leo fue creciendo en mí, me dio su punto de vista, estaba de acuerdo conmigo y también me dijo que me preparara para lo que papá iba a decirme, pero eso no me importaba mucho. Al final de todo Leo se sintió agusto con los hijos de Harry y nos quedamos a comer. Salimos de la casa de Harry cerca de las ocho de la noche rumbo a mi departamento.

"**¿Te gusto el día?"**

"**Mucho, James me está enseñando a jugar ajedrez y ya tiene una escoba, es hermosa"**

"**Si… lo es… ¿te gustaría volver?"**

"**Claro que sí, mucho… Sev prometió enseñarme sus juguetes para la próxima visita"**

"**Muy bien… entonces trataré de que podamos venir el siguiente fin de semana… ¿hubo algo que no te gustara?"**

"**Mmmmm el señor que ve feo"**

"**¿Cómo que el señor que ve feo?" **– no pude evitar preguntarle con algo de gracia.

"**Si, era un señor con el que choque, iba de negro y tenía el pelo negro, los ojos negros y tenía una mala cara y se enojo"** – mejor descripción no pude haber obtenido, ese era Severus.

"**¿Te dijo algo Leo?"** – negó con la cabeza y por el bien de mi salud mental deje el tema por la paz.

Si Severus supiera que lo que tanto me negó hoy ese niño con el que chocó me lo esta dando, se moriría pero al ver como se ha comportado conmigo quizás no, al final de todo lo único que le importa ahora es su carrera profesional y la fulana con la que se revuelca. Llegamos a la casa y se sentó en la sala mientras yo iba a preparar palomitas, el hecho de haber sentido a Severus tan cerca me había perturbado, me puse tan nerviosa como cuando apenas iniciábamos nuestra relación, ese cosquilleo en el estomago el sentirlo cerca y no saber si iba a reaccionar bien o mal, si me iba a recibir con una sonrisa o con su barrera…

"¿Hermione?"

"¿Si?"

"¿En qué piensas? Te llame tres veces" – me dice contando sus deditos.

"Pensaba en que quizás… podríamos… hacer un pic nic mañana con Jack" – le mentí.

"¡Siiiiiiiiiiiii!" – brincó de alegría – "Y… ¿podremos invitar a Sev y James?"

"Claro, ahora mismo le mandaré una lechuza a Ginny"

"Será genial… nunca he hecho un pic nic… ni acampar ni nada… Gracias Hermione"

Esto es mi presente Severus… Leo solo Leo… Adiós…

_**Se que no es el mejor capítulo, no encontré forma de concluirlo pero aquí esta… subiré el siguiente muy pronto lo subo… casi esta listo y debo hacer una confesión: No se sí Severus se merezca que Hermione lo perdoné… **___

_**TequilaNervous: **_¿La adopción es lo que tenías en mente? Ojala que sí, sino házmelo saber, ando algo corta de ideas últimamente… Y ya pronto veremos la cara de Severus cuando vea lo que Hermione piensa de la adopción, se colgara como Judas… es cierto que hubiera sufrido mucho, pero eso le pasa por no tener comunicación con su esposa.

_**Luna White 29: **_Confieso: no esta embarazada… muchos desean que Severus haga una poción o algo así pero no será el caso lo siento mucho, pero ire acomodándolo todo para que les agrade lo más que pueda… Y si mi Leo es un chico muy especial que ama el chocolate a mas no poder… jeje

_**Patybenededmalfoy: **_que bueno que te gustó el capítulo hermosa… y claro que adoptará el pequeño, otra sorpresa en el próximo capítulo… Besos

_**Diosa Luna: **_coincido contigo es un imbécil tanto y tanto que estoy pensando seriamente que se quede solo por idiota… y claro que esta que se lo carga la tostada… y más cuando vea a Leo con Hermione y al nuevo pretendiente que tengo en puerta… seré mala y cruel… porque ando de amargada :D

_**SuekSnape: **_Amiga te extraño mucho! Me alegra que te guste el capítulo… me quedo sin palabras para responderte al review… coincido contigo, no hay razón para que le arruinen la infancia a un niño o que lo marquen de alguna manera… y ya estoy divagando al igual que tu… Y te tengo otra sorpresa en este fic… no se si me lees la mente o algo -_- jajaja y estoy pensando si se merece el perdón o no… es un zopenco idiota que no la merece… veremos si mi animo cambia y le doy una oportunidad a Sev. Besos amiga

_**Yazmin Snape: **_muchas sorpresas se esperan con este pequeño, ya las tengo listas! Espero te agraden y efectivamente este medimago será el indicado, tanto que estoy pensándolo como para casarlo con Hermione… es que Sev está actuando como un imbécil… Tengo parados los otros fics, lo sé, falta de tiempo y de musas en mi persona… Intentaré subir uno la próxima semana de la No estoy preparada para perderte… con el otro nada mas no doy una.

_**Klayrine: **_Gracias!

_**Mareliz Luna: **_Justo eso pasara… se dará con un chicote por no decirle a Hermione que adoptaran… y luego celos… adoro poner celos jajajaja que mala soy. Lamento mi ausencia… soy una pésima escritora jajaja Besos

_**Yatsave: **_me alegra que te hayan gustado los nuevos dos personaje y creeme amaras a Richard, tanto que estoy pensando en votar a Severus por idiota. Besos

_**Aurora Snape: **_Que bueno que te gusten los niños porque saldrán hasta que terminé el fic, y también en el otro que tengo abandonado, pero un poco más adelante. Efectivamente lo adoptara y otra sorpresa que tengo por ahí… Besos Aurora.

_**DayRoss: **_creo igual que tú, los niños curan poco a poco las heridas que tenemos los adultos, creo que es parte de su inocencia o algo parecido… Trataré de no ser dura pero no sé… estoy muy enojada jajajaja y creo que quiero desquitarme con Severus. Saludos hermosa

_**AcizeJ- HaruZuchIa**__**: **_Ojala fuera así de fácil pero todas me han pedido castigo y muchas lagrimas para Severus y estoy de acuerdo… es que se paso de insensible e idiota… espero te guste y hazme saber tu opinión para ir viendo que les gustaría. Besos

_**Sebastián Smith: **_Efectivamente se que no es muy creíble pero en verdad todo parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia, excepto el fic de Siempre ese si es especial y dedicado a una persona en concreto jajaja Sabía que te encantaría Leo, ojala sea lo mismo en los siguientes capítulos. Gracias por leer… También te quiero Shulo… Besos


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo listo para ustedes chicas… eh aquí la historia de Leo… **_

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**HERMIONE **

Lleve a Leo a primera hora el lunes por la mañana, estaba muy urgido por llegar por no decir "ansioso", aún no entendía el amor que le tenía al Orfanato cuando podía compartir algo más con una familia en verdad. Me disponía a retirarme cuando me llamó la directora para que fuera a un lugar más privado a hablar de Leo, me puse algo nerviosa cuando vi ahí a la nueva profesora, la directora y a Richard.

"**Pasa algo ¿verdad?"**

"**Nada del que preocuparnos Hermione, solo queríamos mantenerte al tanto de la situación de Leo… siéntate por favor"**

"**¿Ya le dijiste que quieres adoptarlo?"** – me pregunto Richard.

"**No, quiero hacerlo con calma… quizás el próximo fin de semana se lo diga"**

"**Debes estar consciente de que quizás él no quiera irse contigo Hermione, Leonardo es así y nos queda claro que no quiere irse de aquí"**

"**Ya discutí eso con la directora Richard y quiero que me dejen intentarlo"** – le dije un poco grosera.

"**Por lo mismo quiero hablarte de la familia de Richard y de lo que pasó"**

"**Y te lo agradezco"**

"**Esta mansión perteneció a su familia de parte del padre… ambos padres eran de sangre limpia y mortifagos, la madre lo fue porque se vio obligada a hacerlo, Leo la vio morir, sólo sabemos eso, no ha querido decirnos cómo, estuvo viviendo con su padre por un tiempo y vio todo lo que te imaginas, no era una buena persona y lo maltrató continuamente… física y psicológicamente, al terminar la guerra fue juzgado y encarcelado en Azkaban"**

"**¿Está vivo? ¿Su padre está vivo?"**

"**Así es… el problema radica en que el señor Crane tiene un hermano que supo burlar muy bien su fidelidad con Voldemort y está pidiendo la custodia de Leo, por palabras del niño sabemos que tiene la misma calidad moral que su padre… va a llevárselo"** – si había llegado feliz en ese momento mi mundo cayó a mis pies.

"**No, no puede llevárselo"**

"**No va a ser fácil pero sino logras convencer a Leo que lo adoptes cuanto antes… se lo llevara legalmente Hermione"**

"**Yo hablaré con Leo la próxima vez que lo vea"**

"**No me estoy explicando Hermione… esto es de ya…"** – iba a responder cuando Leo entró corriendo llorando a mis rodillas.

"**Él está aquí y dice que me llevara con él" **– detrás de él venía un señor alto muy parecido a Malfoy, se veía la frialdad y la prepotencia en su mirada.

"**Leo acompáñame por favor"** – con muchos esfuerzos la maestra de mi pequeño se lo llevo, vi la suplica en su mirada y debo decir que me fue matando por dentro.

"**No veo por qué no deba llevármelo ahora mismo, pero ganaré este juicio señora directora y me llevaré a mi sobrinos cuanto antes"** – ¿sobrinos?

"**Hasta entonces le pediré que no ponga un pie aquí señor Crane" **

"**No sabe la influencia que tengo en el Miniterio"**

"**En este tipo de juicios la influencia que se tenga en el ministerio es poco señor Crane" **– se levantó Richard – **"Aquí seré yo quien evalué si usted es el indicado para la custodia de los niños y si no es así quién ganará el juicio seremos nosotros"**

"**Señora Directora… Leonardo se subió de nuevo al árbol y no quiere bajar" **– entró la profesora… por primera vez en mi vida me había quedado callada y no sabía que decir, estaba helada con la historia de Leo.

"**Lo hare bajar yo" **– intervino aquel hombre.

"**No se atreva"** – por fin las palabras salieron de mi boca – **"Queda claro que usted no puede acercársele a Leo y le pido que se largue"** – lo amenacé mientras salía al jardín. Al llegar lo vi sentado llorando en una de las ramas más altas – **"Leo amor… ven baja hablemos"**

"**No quiero… no quiero irme con él"**

"**No iras… sólo quiero que hables conmigo"**

"**¿Para qué?"**

"**Para entenderte… quiero darte la sorpresa que te dije el otro día"** – eso era echar la ultima de mis cartas y podía perderlo todo pero tenía que arriesgarme, se secó sus ojos mientras bajaba, no quiso sentarse sólo observarme mientras hablaba.

"**¿Qué sorpresa?"**

"**Verás… yo… te quiero mucho y busco la mejor de la felicidad para ti"**

"**Entonces evita que él me lleve"**

"**Lo intentaré, te lo prometo pero tienes que ayudarme y para eso te daré la sorpresa… yo conseguí ese empleo y hay la posibilidad de que en vez de que te lleve él, puedas venirte a vivir conmigo"**

"**¿Adoptarme?"** – su cara no me gustó nada, se alejó de mi con reproche – **"Prometiste que no me adoptarías, que solo te visitaría"**

"**Sólo escúchame"** – le rogué.

"**No, no quiero, no me iré contigo"** – sus palabras fueron una navaja en mi ser.

"**Está bien… no te irás conmigo con una condición… dime ¿por qué no quieres ser adoptado?"** – se quedó callado un par de minutos, suspiró y me respondió.

"**Por Lizzie"**

"**¿Lizzie?"**

"**Cuando mataron a mamá… yo… le prometí no separarme nunca de Lizzie, siempre iba a cuidarla y a estar con ella"**

"**Ella… es tu hermana"**

"**Si… mi hermana pequeña, si yo dejo que me adopten nunca volveré a verla… tampoco quiero irme con él, pero él nos llevaría a los dos y cumpliría la promesa que le hice a mamá"**

"**¿Te irías con él?"**

"**No quiero… él es igual que papá… es malo, nos encerrara en aquel cuarto negro y nos golpeara cuando las cosas vayan mal"** – de pronto mi valentía se había ido lejos y me sentí tan débil con la historia de Leo, ni siquiera quería imaginar lo que tuvo que haber vivido al lado de ese malnacido que tuvo por padre.

"**Leo… yo… me llevaría a Lizzie también"**

"**¿Adoptarnos? ¿A los dos? ¿No nos separaras?"**

"**Nunca… si tu aceptas que yo te adopte, le avisaré a la directora que me llevaré a los dos y compraremos una casa más grande con un jardín y prometo dedicarme a hacerte feliz junto con Lizzie"**

"**No dejes que él me lleve"** – me dijo para abrazarme por fin.

Después de que se calmó me llevó a conocer a su hermana, tenía dos años y el pelo igual al de Leo pelo rizado y sus ojos negros como la noche, muy parecido a mi Leo.

"**Hola Lizzie"**

"**Casi no habla… hola Lizzie"**

"**Le"**

"**Leo… me llamo Leo Lizzie"** – estaba segura de no querer separarlos y llevármelos a ambos, pero todo era tan sorpresivo y tenía miedo que su tío ganará el juicio y se los llevara.

"**Se parece a ti"**

"**Lizzie es la que más se parece a mamá… ella decía que tenía los ojos de papá pero la mirada de ella"**

"**Estoy segura que así es"**

"**Mira Lizzie ella es Hermione y será nuestra nueva mamá… muy pronto… ¿Verdad?"** - ¿mamá? Aún parece mentira que Leo me este dando todo lo que Severus me arrebató y me negó.

"**Si… seré tu mamá Leo… de ambos"**

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"**Vamos papá no puede prohibirme nada Jack… estaré bien, iré a verlo al consultorio, se lo diré y después te alcanzo en el restaurante"**

"**No hermanita… prefiero que nos reunamos los cuatro en el restaurante, estoy seguro que ahí no hará escándalo alguno, prefiero que mamá este presente" **

"**Como si mamá pudiera hacer algo Jack… pero está bien organiza todo para hoy en la tarde… te quedas en tu casa, es mi primer día de trabajo"** – cogí mi abrigo y mi bolso y me fui al Callejón Diagón.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Era un restaurante no muy elegante, había dejado de mi padre comiera tranquilamente, Jack me había volteado a ver cerca de cuatro veces indicándome que era la oportunidad de decirle, pero al final mi valor Gryffindor se había ido por el retrete en esas ocasiones.

"**Yo quería avisarles que conseguí un empleo"**

"**Eso es una buena noticia linda"**

"**Gracias mamá"**

"**¿Y esta vez en donde hija?"** – la sola voz de mi padre me estreso pero el amor por Leo fue mayor a mi miedo.

"**Es en una firma de abogados en el Callejón Diagon, es un mejor empleo que el que tenía en el Ministerio papá"**

"**Oh, eso si que es una buena noticia, debe ser importante entonces"**

"**Lo es… pero hay una razón por la cual deje mi trabajo en el Orfanato" **– mi hermano cogió mi mano para darle la noticia. – **"Conocí a un pequeño ahí y estoy en proceso de adoptarlo"**

"**¿Cómo?"**

"**Mi hermana está adoptando a unos niños papá"**

"**¿Niños?... ¿Plural?"**

"**Si, Leo tiene 5 años y Lizzie va a cumplir 2…" **– le dije firme.

"**No puedes hacer eso Hermione, ni que tuvieras 40 o estéril, ¡Dios mío hija Severus sólo fue un hombre! Podrás superarlo, volver a casarte con alguien que sea digno de ti y podrás tener hijos propios"** – deje que terminara para poder ser firme en mi decisión.

"**Yo no estoy adoptando a Leo porque me haya divorciado papá, me encariñe con el niño y lo quiero conmigo, Severus no tiene nada que ver, y claro que reharé mi vida y si me aceptan con mis hijos que bien y sino créeme no necesito a ningún hombre a mi lado" **

"**Piensa las cosas antes de hacerlas Hermione"**

"**No tengo nada más que pensar, lo medité mucho tiempo y ya esta en proceso la adopción, sólo creí que era bueno compartir este paso con mi familia" **– me puse el abrigo dolida mientras me reflejaba en los ojos rígidos de mi padre – **"¿Sabes papá? Soy feliz… como no lo fui desde mi divorcio… ese amor tan vacío fue de nuevo tan vivo tan cálido… y es por Leo y ahora también por Lizzie… espero que un día puedas entenderlo antes de que sea tarde" **– me fui dejando a mi familia en paz y dándoles un poco de tiempo para asimilar mi decisión de ser madre de otra forma.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Era mi primer reunión en forma para adoptar a Leo en los cuales hablaría con él y seguirían las pláticas del pequeño con Richard, posteriormente la directora me mostraría los primeros papeles y yo comprobaría cumplir los principales requisitos para que me entregaran a ambos niños cuanto antes.

Todo marchaba a la perfección habíamos hablado Leo, Richard y yo, él me daba miradas sorprendidas de las respuestas de Leo y la facilidad que tuvo para responder y abrirse como nunca lo había hecho, sus ojos color miel se fijaban demasiado en los míos hasta el límite de ponerme nerviosa, me dijo que las cosas marchaban a la perfección ahora que Leonardo si quería irse con alguien, y la idea de no separar a unos hermanos era mucho mejor desde el punto de vista de él, eso ayudaría mucho para el tratamiento de Leo, aún faltaba demasiado, había cosas que el pequeño no quería decir, pero me dijo mi amigo que con amor y paciencia esos detalles irían surgiendo y con su apoyo me daría los mejores medios para ayudarlo.

Posteriormente entregue los papeles que me acreditaban como candidata para la adopción, firmaba los papeles cuando entró de la manera más grosera el tío de Leonardo.

"**Con que la heroína de guerra busca adoptar a mis sobrinos" **– me levanté dándole la cara, era un hombre alto y musculoso, con los rasgos finos y el pelo quebrado color negro, los ojos se parecían mucho a los de Lizzie pero Leo tenía razón, la mirada de mi niña eran cálidos y dulces – **"Germman Crane"** – se presentó con cinismo extendiendo la mano.

"**Quisiera decirle que es un placer señor Crane pero lamento informarle que no es así, usted ya conoce mi nombre así que no veo porque alargar más esta presentación"** – regresé a firmar lo que me faltaba cuando él giro la silla tan rápido que casi me hace caer.

"**Ni se atreva señora Snape… oh perdón señora Granger" **

"**¿Golpe bajo señor Crane?"**

"**Por supuesto que no, todo el mundo mágico sabe que mi colega terminó dejándola por su medimaga, sino supo conservar un matrimonio como podrá mantener en orden a dos par de niños… No firme señora Granger no pierda su tiempo, al final me llevaré a Leonardo y a Elizabeth conmigo, deben de estar con su familia y no con una mujer amargada con ansias de cariño que tiene que conformarse con lo que le pueda dar un mocoso traumado"** – sus palabras fue como si me hubiera inyectado lava ardiendo en las venas.

"**No voy a discutir esto con usted señor Crane pero las cosas están así y quiero que se las memorice porque no me gusta repetir, no voy a permitir bajo ningún motivo que se lleve a Leo o a su hermana, porque entonces me encargaré de demostrar que tipo de persona es usted y va ir a hacerle compañía a su hermano en Azkaban"**

"**¿Me está amenazando?"** – se acercó a mí tratando de que retrocediera **– "No soy una persona a la que se le pueda amenazar Granger"**

"**Ni yo una a la que se le pueda intimidar"**

"**Esto no ha acabado, pues aún queda el juicio donde se decidirá si es mejor que se lo lleve una mujer sola a que los niños estén con su familia"**

"**Seguro que dirán que es mejor que se los lleve usted y les dé el trato que acostumbraba su padre, los traumatice y terminen muertos… seré una mujer sola señor Crane pero créame tengo más cojones que usted y su hermano triplicados… son tan cobardes"** – se acercó a mí con la mano lista para dar el golpe.

"**No se atreva a hacer eso"** – llegó Richard.

"**Déjalo Richard, y que así se demuestre lo miserable que es la familia Crane"**

"**Pues estarás llevándote a dos Crane Granger"**

"**Ellos no serán Crane y dudo que lo sean, más bien y estoy segura de lo que digo que ellos tienen toda la sangre de su madre… dígame que le paso a la mamá de Leo, él dijo que la mataron y dudo que hayan sido aurores"** – vi el nerviosismo en sus expresiones, algo más había ahí y eso lo atemorizaba.

"**Fueron aurores… mi hermano quedo desolado"**

"**Claro y por eso molía a golpes a su hijo ¿no?" **

"**Cállese… usted no sabe nada"** – le gritó a Richard **– "Ese mocoso miente, porque la zorra de su madre se dedico a envenenarlo contra mi hermano"**

"**Eso lo decidiré yo señor Crane, ahora lárguese de aquí, usted tienen prohibida la entrada al orfanato y a acercársele a cualquiera de los dos niños por una orden que acabo de conseguir yo"** – le extendió el papel con un sello del Ministerio.

"**El juicio…."**

"**Mientras no llegue el juicio… usted no podrá tener acercamiento con Leo"** – dijo tajante la directora.

"**Esto no acaba aquí, le están buscando más problemas a Leonardo y Elizabeth que un beneficio, ya que al final terminaré ganando el juicio"**

"**Eso lo veremos… ahora váyase ¿no comprende? Tantas sesiones de tortura con Voldemort terminaron por volverlo sordo tal vez"** – bufo con mis palabras y salió rápido ondeándole la capa, respiré agitad mientras me tomaba de la silla para no resbalar de la impresión y del miedo que me daba perderlos mucho antes de haberlos tenido.

"**La orden la dicta el mismo juez Hermione, no podrá acercársele a los niños hasta que se compruebe que es una persona digna y eso será hasta el juicio… Y yo evaluaré eso junto con la forma en que Leo lo ve… al final el niño dirá que se quiere ir contigo, no tienes de que preocuparte"**

"**¿Qué posibilidades hay de que yo gane el juicio… más bien de que el Orfanato gane el juicio?"**

"**Muchas… te lo prometo… Ven aquí" **– me llamó Richard, estaba temblando, me deje refugiar en sus brazos anchos, olía a una loción de frescura y tranquilidad, no llevaba túnica sólo una levita color gris oscuro con botones negros, su pelo corto iba bien con las facciones de su cara, sentía las manos en mi espalda dando pequeñas caricias mientras escuchaba los latidos de su corazón y su respiración en compas con la mía – **"No dejaré de que él les haga daño Hermione… ni a ti ni a los chicos… te lo prometo"**

"**Gracias Richard"** – ahora sabía que en ese juicio no estaba sola… él estaría conmigo hasta el final.

_**Bueno… espero les haya gustado en lo que va la historia del pequeño Leo… poco a poco irán saliendo más detalles de lo que vivió, no pondré nada fuerte… Y bueno Richard… lo dejo a su imaginación con este nuevo joven apuesto, bondadoso y que se quiere ganar el corazón de Mione… y como Severus anda algo lento, puede que termine ganándosela. **_

_**Llevo algo del capítulo nueve, espero poder subirlo a principios de la siguiente semana… me veo linda actualizando rápido verdad? **_

_**Mama Shmi: **_Hola caro… mmmm intentaré que el imbécil se gane su perdón y para ser sincera hoy por la mañana descubrí una forma en que pueda lograrlo… creo que todas quieren que lo perdone ¬¬

_**Sueksnape:**_ No sé si un día te lo he dicho pero cuando sea grande quiero ser como tú, admiro tu carácter y tu fortaleza en serio! Yo opino que no lo perdone pero todas quieren lo contrario, aún no entiendo porque si es completo idiota… Y si eh creo que tenemos ciertas similitudes y pensamos iguales en algunas cosas, dato que ya me dio tu amigo jajaja… espero te haya gustado la sorpresa… cada vez se alarga mas y mas este fic y deseo ya terminarlo … Tu tranquila con el tuyo, sólo necesitas un empujón… me alegra que ya pudas conseguir trabajo y comprarte un cel, yo tengo paciencia aunque a veces te presione jejeje Besos amiga.

_**Patybenededmalfoy:**_ Bueno al principio no le hizo mucho gracia ser adoptado pero ya verás que le encantará la idea… Severus sufrirá en el capítulo número 10 en forma… se dara un tiro con arma muggle. Besos

_**Jisi Snape:**_ lista la actualización… amaras a Leo mucho más con todo su pasado, aún hay más, como lloro con este nene…. Gracias por leer mi historia… yo amo la tuya: Volviendo a ti… besos

_**Vero Youkai:**_ Muchas Gracias espero que también este te guste, viene un poquito el drama tanto con Hermione como con la historia de Leo… Besos

_**Yetsave:**_ Muy bien, creo que va ganando Severus… pero irán viendo que Richard también la quiere y a la buena… Besos

_**Yazmín Snape:**_ si me imagine tu carita jajajaja de que sufrirá no te preocupes claro que sufrirá, lo acabaré por idiota e imbécil… hasta ahorita casi todas quieren que se quede con él… ¬¬ creo que no me quedara de otra, el que este de amargada no tienen ustedes porque pagar las consecuencias de eso verdad… Efectivamente este se me está facilitando más pero también estoy escribiendo poco de los otros, aunque sea poquito… Pero no los abandonare lo prometo. Besos

_**Bloddy Cherry:**_ Es lo mismo que yo digo, pero todas quieren que ella le dé una segunda oportunidad… quiero volver a preguntar en el capítulo 12 a ver qué opinan… quizás ponga dos finales… No sé aún falta un poquito… Gracias por leer… besitos

_**Luna White 29:**_ Muy bien… una más a la lista que quiere que Severus sea perdonado ¬¬ jajaja creo que así será, lo perdonaremos pero antes tendrá que sufrir mucho por idiota… espero te guste mis castigos crueles y humillantes. Besos Luna

_**Sebastián Smith:**_ Hay shulo… creo que cualquiera podría envenenarte con un postre de esos verdad? Que bueno que te caiga bien Leo, es muy especial para mí ese pequeño… Gracias precioso… TQM hasta el infinito y más allá… ;)


	9. Chapter 9

_**Esto se sentirá un poco… real… es un capítulo con un poco de drama… me disculpo chicas… **_

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**HERMIONE**

"**¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué tiene que venir él hasta aquí?" **– me preguntó Leo por millonésima vez.

"**Leo ya te dije que Richard debe evaluar donde vivirán Lizzie y tú y seguirás con tu tratamiento con él, eso no cambiará amor"** – le dije tratando de ser inflexible con eso, ya que había notado que él ya no quería seguir hablando con Richard.

"**Pero no entiendo porque…"**

"**Porque hay cosas que aún no has querido decirle y si lo haces verás que te ayudará y te sentirás mejor"**

"**Como la muerte de mamá"** – susurró.

"**Si… no me has hablado de ella… ¿no quieres contarme?" **– torció su boquita en señal de pensarlo un poco.

"**Se llamaba Selene, la abuela le puso así por sus ojos grises que le recordaban a la luna… se parecía mucho a Lizzie era blanca, con el pelo castaño y ondulado, era delgada y bonita, siempre llevaba su pelo suelto… le gustaba tocar el piano y leer"**

"**¿Qué le pasó Leo?"**

"**Creo que iré a cambiarme antes de que llegue Richard" **– dijo para salir corriendo a su nueva habitación.

Había podido comprar una casa algo cerca de donde vivía con Severus, no era tan grande como aquella pero era hermosa, tenía un amplio jardín donde podrían jugar los niños, tenía una reja blanca que rodeaba la casa, era de dos pisos, una sala, cocina, comedor, biblioteca, sótano y cuatro habitaciones.

Richard tenía que corroborar que la casa fuera la indicada para el desarrollo de los niños, ya habían ido al trabajo y se demostró que ganaba lo suficiente como para mantenerlos a ambos, mi padre por fin había aceptado mi decisión y me prestó algo de dinero para poder comprar la casa.

Llegó Richard algo temprano y vio cada una de las habitaciones, sonriendo en la decoración de cada una de ellas.

"**Si estoy haciendo algo mal, debes decírmelo Richard"**

"**Serás la madre que ellos necesitan Hermione… ahora creo que será conveniente que hable con Leo"**

"**Leo, ven amor… Richard comenzará ya, pueden utilizar la biblioteca para hablar"** – vi la cara de fastidio de Leo y arrastrando sus pies se dejo conducir hasta la biblioteca.

Me dirigí al jardín donde estaba sentada Lizzie jugando con algunos juguetes que había traído del Orfanato, aún no tenía contemplado nada para ella, duré ahí casi la hora cuando escuche el timbre, alcé la vista y vi a quien menos esperaba en la vida: Severus, me levanté para abrirle la puerta, traté de caminar firme y la verdad no sabía si iba temblando o no, llegué y abrí la reja con fastidio.

"**¿Cómo averiguaste mi dirección?"** – fue lo primero que se me salió.

"**Tu abogado me la proporcionó"**

"**Por supuesto que no lo… ¿le leíste la mente?"** – sonrió con descaro, iba a empezar a decirle lo que se merece cuando Lizzie comenzó a llorar, ambos volteamos a verla, corrí hacía ella para abrazarla y Severus me siguió.

"**¿Quién es esa niña?"**

"**No es de tu incumbencia ¿a qué has venido?" **– llevaba unos papeles en la mano y mi corazón se fue agitando en consideración, Leo llegó riéndose con Richard y me descontrolé por unos segundos.

"**Ese niño… estaba en la casa de los Potter"**

"**Dime lo que tengas que decirme y vete por favor Severus, no eres bienvenido aquí"** – Leo se colocó detrás de mí.

"**Dame a Lizzie Hermione…"** – Richard se llevó a la niña para darme más privacidad – **"Ven Leo veamos que hay en el refrigerador… seguro queda algo de esa ensalada deliciosa"**

"**¡Siiiiii! Con muchas nueces y pasas" –** cuando los vi algo alejados pude volver articular palabras.

"**Yo… regresé de viaje hace una semana y media"**

"**Oh… me alegro, moría de preocupación de que no volvieras a Londres"** – le dije con ironía.

"**Firme… los papeles inmediatamente… nos resolvieron de inmediato, venía a traerte el acta de divorcio" **– tomé el acta mientras comenzaba a recoger los juguetes de Lizzie.

"**Pudiste mandarlo por lechuza y decirle al incompetente de tu abogado que lo enviara al mío"**

"**Lo sé, pero quería hacerlo personalmente, y quería decirte un par de cosas, la primera es que si decides aceptar la pensión y lo que te ofrecí la mitad de todo lo mío, la oferta siempre estará abierta para ti"**

"**No necesito tu dinero… la segunda cosa por favor"**

"**Bueno, la segunda es pedirte que me perdones" **– deje la caja de los juguetes y lo observe incrédula, viene y me entrega los papeles y me pide que lo perdone – **"Te llevé conmigo muy joven, llena de ilusiones y de amor, jure no fallarte, se los jure a tus padres como testigos y te falle como hombre, como marido, como amigo… no quería pero te fallé… necesito tu perdón"**

"**Lárgate Severus"**

"**Hermione… por favor" **– me suplico mientras toda esa rabia se apoderaba de mí.

"**QUE TE VAYAS"**

"**¿Pasa algo Hermione?"** – salió Richard corriendo de la casa **– "Señor Snape creo que será mejor que se retire"**

"**No es de su incumbencia lo que hable con mi ex mujer"**

"**Claro que le incumbe Severus, ya me entregaste los papeles ahora te pido que te retires y no vuelvas a pisar esta casa, no eres bienvenido"** – lo pensó un minuto, viendo a los niños y a Richard.

"**Bien…"** – el muy idiota no llegó ni siquiera a la reja cuando se desapareció de ahí.

"**¿Estas bien?"**

"**Si… claro que sí… vamos que ya es hora de la comida"**

Todo el resto de la tarde estuve ausente sin proponérmelo, Richard se quedó a comer y me ayudo a recoger los platos, me dijo que Leo mostraba una mejoría en cuestión al ánimo pero seguía con la misma actitud de no querer hablar de su mamá, y de cierto modo era comprensible, aún no sabíamos en qué condiciones había muerto aquella mujer.

"**¿Segura que estas bien?"**

"**Claro que si, ya supere el divorcio entre Severus y yo, sólo me sorprendió verlo aquí pero nada de preocuparse"** – le sonreí para que se quedara más tranquilo.

Se fue después de eso y en la noche llegó mi hermano a conocer la nueva casa y a Lizzie ya que a ella no había logrado conocerla aún. Jugó un rato con los chicos mientras yo hacía algunas cosas que no había podido realizar por la ida de los chicos y la visita de Richard.

"**¿Qué tienes?"** – me preguntó mientras sacaba una sopa de la secadora.

"**Maldita sea Jack, me has espantado"**

"**¿Y en qué pensabas para que reacciones de esa manera?"**

"**En nada… sólo me tomaste desprevenida"**

"**Dime que te puso así"**

"**Severus vino en la tarde a traerme el acta de divorcio, ya no hay nada que me una a él, me sorprendió verlo y quede algo… distraída pero nada de que preocuparse"** – le sonreí tomando la cesta de ropa y saliendo de ahí para ir a mi habitación.

**¿A quién engañas Hermione? Estas mal… lo veo en tus ojos en tu voz quebrada… necesitas sacar todo lo que sientes"**

"**No me pasa nada, tú crees que aún sigo estancada por él, pero no es así, estoy bien"**

Se fue con los chicos mientras me quedé en mi habitación comenzando a perderme de los recuerdos, en ese veneno que casi acaba conmigo en los primeros días de mi separación con Severus. Me quede dormida casi al instante hasta que sentí a Leo acostarse a un lado mío, sus ojos grises me veían con tanto detenimiento que temí me estuviera haciendo legeremancia.

"**Me quede dormida… es tarde, les prepararé algo de cenar para dormirnos después"**

"**Jack encargó pizza e hizo zumo de uva" **– me dice y corroboró lo dicho con las manchas de salsa de tomate en su camisa – **"¿Qué tienes?"**

"**Nada amor… sólo estaba algo cansada" **

Esa fue la primera mentira que le di a Leo para tratar de ocultar mi enorme tristeza que sentía por Severus, y supuse que no sería la última. Al día siguiente les preparé unos emparedados a Jack y Leo y se fueron a dar un paseo mientras me quedaba a solas con Lizzie quien estuvo durmiendo la mayoría del tiempo, me quedé casi toda la tarde sentada en la sala leyendo un libro.

**Flash Back **

"**¿Estás segura de lo que quieres? ¿No has pensando que en algún aspecto tu padre tiene razón?"** – me preguntó días antes de la boda – **"Algo que te haga sentir insegura"**

"**Nada, no creo ni tantito que mi padre tenga razón en lo que ha dicho… ¿estas dudando tú?"**

"**Claro que no, nunca, has sido lo mejor que he tenido en la vida y no quiero dejarte ir… quiero que seas mía para siempre"** – _¿para siempre?_ Esos años eran su "para siempre" al final todo eso fue mentira, no fui lo mejor pues encontró a otra que supo suplir mi lugar de una forma que supongo lo enloqueció o olvido todo inclusive el amor por mí.

"**Así será Severus"**

"**Escúchame Hermione, tal como se lo dije a tu padre… no voy a fallarle, y no te fallaré a ti, te juro nena nunca fallarte"** – en sus ojos veía verdad, estaba enamorado de mí, lo sentía en sus palabras, en sus miradas, en cómo desbordaba amor con sus detalles, son sus sonrisas, ¿si había amor? ¿si realmente era amor? ¿por qué me dejo? ¿por qué olvido todo por una mujer? ¿por qué me repitió hasta el cansancio que ese amor había muerto hasta perforarme el alma?

**Fin del Flash Back **

"**¡Hermione, es hermoso!"** – llega entusiasmado Leo con la carita llena de tierra y a penas recuperando la respiración – **"Jack me llevó al estadio y luego jugamos, me caí y me dijo que no te dijera o le patearías el trasero"**

"**Leo… amigo… mi hermana va a matarme" **– revise a Leo y vi que la caída había sido su ropa sucia y los pantalones rotos.

"**Créeme que lo haré Jack"** – bromeé – **"Ahora jovencito a la ducha mientras caliento la cena" **– subió a bañarse mientras calentaba la comida para los cuatro.

"**¿Qué hiciste toda la tarde?" **

"**Leí un rato mientras Lizzie dormía y … nada más, aburrida aquí"** – comencé a sacar los platos y acomodarnos en la mesa circular.

"**¡Basta Hermione! Sácalo, si necesitas llorar hazlo, grita, saca esa frustración que llevas atorada en la garganta, lo veo en tus ojos, como poco a poco estas cerrándote de nuevo y quieres que me siente a ver cómo te consumes"** – eran pocas veces las que Jack me gritaba y si lo hacía era por una razón fundamentada – **"Llora hermanita… hazlo"** – me dijo calmado, salí a la sala a recoger los libros y acomodarlos, me senté tratando de calmarme como lo había hecho esos dos días – **"Si lloras no serás débil… si lo haces, te sentirás mucho mejor y aquí estaré yo… no me pidas que te vea sumirte de nuevo de esta manera"** – escuchaba dolor en sus palabras y eso me calaba aún más hondo, se sentó y me abrazó algo que había estado evitando desde que llegó, las lagrimas salieron con un sollozo descontrolado.

"**Lo extraño"** – fue lo primero que salió de mis labios sin planearlo, sin querer decirlo, entre mas sentía sus manos acariciando mi cabeza consolándome más lloraba y más hondo se volvía ese agujero en mi pecho, era un dolor tan inmenso como cuando vi a Severus empacar sus cosas – **"Me pidió perdón"**

"**¿Qué hizo qué?"** – se separó de mi para ver que respondía – **"Te trae el acta de divorcio y te pide perdón ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Quiere volver?"**

"**No… sólo no puede con su conciencia, como ya se lo de su otra mujer, dice que me llevó muy joven ilusionada y que me falló… sólo quiere mi perdón"**

"**¿Y qué le dijiste?"**

"**Lo corrí de la casa y le pedí que no volviera nunca"**

"**Si… hiciste bien" **– me volvió abrazar mientras intentaba sacar todo lo que había guardado, tratar de resignarme de que ya todo estaba hecho, ya lo había perdido para siempre, nunca volvería a mí, eso me había quedado claro hace mucho tiempo inclusive ya había empezado a rehacer mi vida con Leo pero porque ahora de nuevo comienza a dolerme su actitud…

Estuve llorando en la sala hasta que el cansancio me venció, escuche los pequeños pasos de Leo bajar por las escaleras, me incorporé de inmediato y fingí seguir acomodando las cosas en el librero, llegó a sentarse a un lado de mi hermano y él captando toda su atención para que yo pudiera escabullirme de ahí.

"**¿Cenaremos ya Hermione?"**

"**Si Leo… pero ella se irá a bañar mientras tu y yo cenamos con Lizzie… démosle unos minutos a mi hermana" **– aproveche ese momento para subirme a la segunda planta y metiéndome de inmediato en la ducha, me quite la ropa con magia abriendo el agua tibia dejando que ésta me cubriera por completo y así sacar todo lo que aún quedaba de él en mi piel como si fuera un aroma que no se va, no es que fuera un tatuaje más bien comenzó a formar parte de mí de una forma que estaba acabando conmigo.

Cubrí mi cuerpo con jabón liquido, debía tranquilizarme y no dejarme caer, yo era una mujer fuerte y el hecho de que oficialmente este divorciada no debería de afectarme tanto, empecé a ducharme dejando que con el agua se fuera el dolor y toda esa ira que comenzaba a acumularse dentro de mi ser…

**Flash Back **

Llegué a la mansión y vi en la cocina varios ingredientes de la alacena esparcidos en el suelo, instrumentos de cocina y una salsa roja que no hacía buena combinación con el diseño blanco, salté un poco y vi a Severus sentado después de lo que parecía una rabieta.

"**¿Y eso?" **

"**Llegas temprano… yo… intentaba hacer la cena… la receta la saque del libro ese que te dio tu madre… iba a ser la pasta… ya no importa… pero intenté hacerlo"**

"**Y supongo que no lo lograste"** – le dije todavía burlándome.

"**Es obvio que no… y no te burles que no tienes ni idea de todo lo que traté de hacer para sorprenderte"**

"**Oh pero si me has sorprendido, te lo juro que si… las compras hechas trizas y oye… ese plato era lindo… lo rompiste a propósito"** – arquea la ceja enfadado.

"**Ese plato era algo… psicodélico, tenía una forma extraña y un color espantoso"**

"**Era un regalo de Luna" **– le reproche.

"**Oh si Lunatica Lovewood"** – me enfade que le hubiese dicho así y antes de levantarme me lleno la cara de salsa de tomate, sonrió y me beso apasionadamente hasta sentir yo misma el sabor de la salsa.

"**Diosssss esto esta salado y muchas especias"** – exclamé viendo como iba enojándose, traté de arreglarlo – **"Pero mira si le ponemos… tal vez… no la verdad quedó inservible, deberías dedicarte a pociones y dejarme la cocina a mí"** – al principio cerró los ojos enojado pero poco a poco sonrío, y ese ataque de risa terminó en un momento apasionado entre él y yo…

**Fin del Flash Back**

Abro los ojos y me encuentro recargada en el azulejo blanco respirando con dificultad, trato de calmarme pero no puedo las lagrimas comienzan a salir, me duele tanto su traición, él no era así, sólo me amaba a mí y de pronto cambio tanto, esas palabras que tanto me decía me las cambió por rechazos, evasivas, con ausencias, con palabras frías y discusiones sin sentido; y apareció ella quitándomelo todo… sentí un dolor en el pecho que hacía que mas lagrimas salieran de mi alma, me deje caer sintiendo el agua ya fría sobre mi espalda, me balanceaba llorando desconsolada, tomé la varita y puse un hechizo silenciador, e hice lo que Jack me había aconsejado y grité con todas mis fuerzas hasta quedarme sin voz, le grité a él con toda mi furia.

No me importó haberle dado mis mejores años y haber depositado en él mis ilusiones, creo que lo volvería hacer a ojos cerrados, pero me duelen tantas mentiras cuando yo hubiese preferido una verdad absoluta desde el inicio… y fui tan idiota repitiéndole que no creía que me había dejado de amar, hice el ridículo y me humille como nunca lo hice, me odio tanto por eso, lo odio a él y me repudio a mi misma por odiar a alguien a quien amé y … después de algunos minutos decido salir de ahí y me voy a mi habitación, me pongo la pijama y voy a arropar a Leo.

"**Jack me contó una historia" **

"**Jack es bueno contando historias, a mi me contó algunas" **– lo cobijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y su mano me detiene antes de irme.

"**¿Por qué has llorado Hermione?"** – a pesar de haber utilizado un hechizo que disimulara mi estado él lo había descubierto todo.

"**No… no he llorado"** – intento mentirle.

"**Si lo has hecho… tus ojos están rojos y tristes… ese hechizo no funciona"** – me quede sin palabras – **"A mamá no le funcionaba"** – encogió sus hombros con sencillez, me dio el beso de las buenas noches y me dio la espalda durmiéndose.

Ni siquiera baje a ver a Jack decidí mejor dormirme y me quedé en la cama viendo el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, ni siquiera el tener a Leo y a Lizzie ahí en la casa podía hacer que me concentrara en que ellos eran mi futuro, toda mi maldita concentración estaba en Severus y un pasado que seguía causándome heridas, debieron pasar los minutos lentamente tratando de evitar pensar y recordar, mi alma quemaba con su presencia, mis ojos ardían de seguir conteniendo las lágrimas.

**Flash Back **

"**Cuando tengamos a ese bebe compraremos otra mansión"** – dijo rotundamente mientras nos abrazábamos en la sala.

"**¿Otra? Esta es enorme… al menos que estes planeando tener todo un equipo de Quidittch"**

"**No sería mala idea"** – lo vi algo sorprendida y espantada, sus labios sonrieron para darme un beso calmándome un poco – **"Serán los que tu quieras nena"**

Acariciaba mi vientre ante una falsa alarma que había tenido en esa ocasión, una de muchas en las cuales nos ilusionamos y nos fueron sumergiendo en ese abismo en que poco a poco caí…

**Fin del Flash Back **

¿Qué ganaba más en mí en esos momentos? El dolor de todas esas veces en los que yo también lo vi feliz a él creyendo y soñando en una vida juntos, no creí que esas palabras y esas sonrisas fueran fingidas, creí que todo eso era real… como nuestro amor; pero no… él no quería hijos, no quería una vida conmigo, no deseaba nada y el dolor en mí crecía pero nacía ese odio por el hombre que se burló de mí y de lo más limpio y puro que le había ofrecido.

Mi hermano tenía razón, estaba cayendo de nuevo en ese profundo abismo y no estaba haciendo nada para ayudarme a mí misma, prefería estar viviendo de esos recuerdos cuando él me amaba, cuando Severus era distinto y no el poco hombre en el que de pronto empezó a convertirse. Por esos me cerré a esos sentimientos, porque sé que una vez comenzando a llorar y abrirme a este dolor va a ser difícil levantarme y seguir adelante.

Los minutos se han convertido en horas llorando y ahogando tantos gritos en la almohada, aferrándome a las cobijas para no caer, espero y ruego que llegué el sueño pero no pasa, y no sucede nada… me debato entre odiarlo con toda mi alma por haber cambiado así mi vida y mi forma de ser, y entre amar a quien conocí como un hombre recto y respetable.

Escucho que se abre la puerta y Leo entra sin querer hacer ruido, las pesadillas de mi pequeño de nuevo y ni siquiera puedo ayudarlo a ahuyentarlas por seguir concentrada en mi dolor, me doy asco por la persona en que me estoy convirtiendo. Me secó rápido la cara y le sonrío permitiéndole que entre conmigo a la cama.

"**¿Pesadillas de nuevo?"**

"**Si… ¿nunca se irán?"**

"**Bueno… eso depende de lo que sueñes Leo… ¿aún no quieres contarme?"** – negó con la cabeza y se hundió en mi pecho tratando de agarrar un poco de calor – **"Estas helado ¿dónde estabas?"**

"**Mamá dijo que me ocultara"** – traté de verlo a la cara pero negó rotundamente abrazándome con fuerza.

"**¿Soñaste con ella?"**

"**Si… y la última vez que la vi dijo que me ocultara"**

"**¿De qué o de quién?"** – no respondió y se quedo dormido. Traté de pensar un poco en cómo lograr saber lo que le había ocurrido a su madre y a él mismo pero era imposible hacerlo hablar.

"**Lloras por el señor que vino el otro día ¿verdad?"**

"**¿Cómo?... ¿Por qué supones eso Leo?"**

"**Porque desde que lo viste estas triste… ¿es malo? Papá era malo y mamá lloraba mucho por él, así como tú… y sufría mucho, yo no quiero que sufras" **– esas palabras fueron la estocada final para mí, me dolió más que él me hubiese visto así y sus palabras y gestos que todo el daño que me había hecho Severus.

"**Eres un niño excepcional"** – articulé quebrándosele la voz.

"**Cuando mamá y yo estábamos tristes cantábamos… despacito para que él no oyera, podríamos cantar calladitos para que Lizzie y Jack no se despierten… tú estas triste por ese hombre y yo asustado por la pesadilla… si ambos cantamos, todo estará bien"**

"**Muy bien entonces cantemos"** – yo no sabía ninguna canción, estaba tan perdida y aturdida que nada venía a mi mente, él no sabría las canciones muggles y yo ninguna mágica, así que él comenzó a cantar.

"_**Canta bajito… no te vaya a escuchar, el ogro furioso podría venir a gritar… canta mamita canta sin parar que las hadas del bosque vendrán a bailar" **_– sus manitas me abrazaron por completo y deje que él cantara toda la canción, sólo podía seguirlo en el coro, pero él estaba feliz y eso me bastaba, sin embargo no podía evitar seguir llorando pero esta vez por él – _**"Mira a la sirena viene también a cantar… susurra las palabras mágicas que ellas nos ayudarán…"**_ – se queda callado y suspira tanto que creí que había dormido por fin – _**"Y él ya no vendrá"**_

"**Te juro que no te harán daño, ni él ni tu tío… ven abrázame… más fuerte ni niño… más"**

Sus brazos aferrados a mí me sostuvieron por esa larga noche, sentí su respiración pausada junto con su aliento y su cabello entre mi cuello, mis manos acariciaban su cabecita y su pelo suave… seguía llorando con mucho dolor… pero era Severus, era Leo y esos malditos secretos que no me permitían ayudarlo, el misterio de su mirada silenciosa y su sonrisa rota… era todo y por primera vez dude en que yo fuera la indicada para ayudarlo.

_**Hola chicas… es mi último capítulo en esta aparición que hice por el Fanfiction… quiero escribir un poco más en mi tesis, espero regresar en un par de semanas, ojala hayan disfrutado del drama. **_

_**Sebastián Smith: **_Es un niño que ha sufrido mucho, poco a poco irá sacando las cosas que vivió… no hubo pastel de chocolate pero un mega abrazo sip… no es lo mismo pero algo es algo ;) Intentare y me esforzare en no poner tanto drama en este fic… TQM baby

_**Mama Shmi: **_ves como se puso Hermione por ver al idiota de Severus? Que triste! Pero quieren final feliz Lo se!

_**Mareliz Luna: **_la verdad creo que Richard la está apoyando más que el idiota de su exmarido… pero Severus hará aparición lo prometo, pero imagínate a ambos galanes pelándose por el amor de Mione… quien será el afortunado? Saludos

_**Bloodu Cherry: **_de hecho creo que me tocara hacer dos finales, ya que yo quiero que se quede con Richard al igual que otras tres chicas pero por mayoría gana el final feliz, así que pondré dos para darles gusto a todas :D

_**Luna White 29: **_una mas que quiere reconciliación jajajaja sip, él será quien ayude a Hermione a la hora del juicio pero Richard estará ahí también de forma incondicional así que va a estar muy reñida la situación. Besos

_**TequilaNervous: **_y como nos encantan las cosas complicadas, indirectas, difíciles y seductoras: nos gusta Severus-Alan jajaja

_**YazmínSnape: **_se que aquí Severus no es tan amado como en los otros fics pero ayudara a Mione en el juicio así que eso será algo… entonces ya no entendí tu quieres que se quede con Richard o Sev? Y ya actualice a la par los otros fics para que veas que no los voy a abandonar… Besos

_**DayRoss: **_realmente quieres que se quede con Severus? Lo sé, esa fua la intensión con este fic, darle un final feliz a la historia, pero es que ha sido tan idiota que estoy pensándomelo muy bien! Y como soy mala y cruel y me encanta el drama… Ten por seguro que le daré a Leo una familia feliz y algo más que eso! Besos

_**Yetsave: **_jajajaja ok Sev and Mione forever… me quedó claro que quieres que sean felices pero no se las pondré fáciles…

_**Acizej- HaraZuchla: **_lloremos juntas entonces! Sabes? Muchas veces al escribir reflejo sentimientos, o conversaciones, o lo que quisiera decirle a alguien… has leído mi fic "Siempre" es un one shot… y es muy especial… se que sientes cuando lees algo y se parece tanto a tu vida que mueres por saber en que acaba y si es un final feliz añoras que suceda en tu vida real y cambie drásticamente todo eso. Cuando alguien es importante para nosotros creo que no importa ni el tiempo ni las otras personas que vengan después de él, pues siempre tendrá un lugar en tu corazón… Lo se estoy divagando, pero hace un mes troné con mi novio y aún lo amo :'( y quisiera que pasaran tantas cosas… besos chica

_**SuekSnape: **_Amiga hermosa! Coincido completamente contigo que no lo perdone pero ambas sabemos quien acabara fácilmente con el tío Crane y ese es Sev! La verdad estaba pensando en darle dos finales ya que muchas quieren reconciliación y otras más que no lo perdone nunca, así que quiero complacer a ambas partes. Yo te quiero agradecer muchísimo de permitirme ser tu amiga, sé que no aceptas a cualquiera en el face y eso me hizo conocerte y espero que un día sea en persona… Muchas gracias! Y mas sabiendo lo loca y dramática que soy. Nos seguimos leyendo amiga… Besos

_**ElizabethMKJP: **_Hola Liz bienvenida a esta historia, la leíste muy rápido, mis actualizaciones son… dioss! Cada vez que me doy un chance aunque últimamente he actualizado mínimo una vez por semana, pero debo aclarar que llevo tres fics largos así que me las veo difíciles, aunque el que llevo menos abandonado es este. Espero que siga gustándote la historia, hazme saber con quien quieres que se quede, se que en este Severus es odioso e irritable pero tendrá lo suyo más adelante. Besos hermosa__

_**Aurora Snape: **_yo también coincido contigo, que no lo perdone, cada vez somos más en esa postura por eso las quiero mucho! Y claro que no dejare que el bastardo de Crane se quede a los pequeños, te lo prometo. Besos y nos seguimos leyendo

_**Diosa Luna: **_claro que le dará su escarmiento… creo que tengo un par de ideas para hacerlo quedar como idiota!

_**Vero Youkai: **_siiii! Alguien se verá muy involucrado y creo que has adivinado quien jajaja Besos

_**Patybenededmalfoy: **_todo parece marchar bien, Richard y Mione por buenos pasos, y esos pequeños que tanto han sufrido parece que tendrán la familia que desean. Besos

_**Espero que nos podamos leer pronto chicas… Besos**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A leer… por las que querían ver a Severus he aquí lo que le pasa por pendejo… **_

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**SEVERUS SNAPE**

Entré en la casa de la Hilandera tan furioso que buscaba la forma de sacar esa rabia que llevaba dentro de mí por meses, me quité la túnica y la arroje a la chimenea ardiendo y en poco tiempo se consumió, convoqué una copa de whisky de fuego y traté de calmarme sin que funcionara nada, arrojé el vaso contra la pared y vi como se hacía trizas.

"**¿Severus? ¿Qué sucede?"**

"**Cindy… creí que ya te habías ido" **

"**No… quise esperarte, debemos seguir hablando de…"**

"**CALLATE… EL TEMA DE TERMINO EN LA MAÑANA, ESO ES ASUNTO MÍO"**

"**Escúchame por favor Severus"**

"**No quiero ser grosero Cindy pero es mejor que te retires"**

"**Está bien, no te diré nada por ahora" **– por ahora… genial, o sea que intentará meterse en lo que no le incumbe más adelante – **"¿Qué te tiene tan mal? ¿Por qué te enojaste?"**

"**Re – ti – ra – te" **– siseé furioso, ella me observo tomó su túnica y se desapareció de inmediato.

Ya ni siquiera me importaba el tema que tanto insistía en hablar, se estaban acumulando cosas en mí que hacía años no sentía, pero en esta ocasión triplicaba un sentimiento, la ira y la furia cubrían lo que en realidad sentía. Había pasado por la casa de Hermione el fin de semana, tenía que verla una vez más, antes de hacer lo que tenía que hacer e intentar decirle la verdad después si todo funcionaba como lo esperaba.

**Flash Back **

La vi saliendo de la casa que había acabado de adquirir, iba hermosa pero completamente seria, sabía que si me acercaba se iba a enojar y me dediqué a verla antes de hablarle, lleva ropa deportiva y su cabello agarrado, salió y abrió la cajuela de un auto gris, entró de nuevo a la casa y sacó unas pequeñas maletas… Se ira de viaje… pensé sonriendo, me gustaba como salía delante de lo miserable que me porté con la mujer que amaba.

Mi corazón se detuvo cuando salió de la casa Jack con la niña en brazos… la razón de mi inquietud surgió que Hermione no tenía sobrinos, mi hermosa sonrió tomando a la niña en brazos y besándola mientras la nena sonreía, hablaron un poco y salió el niño corriendo, aquel mismo niño que vi en la casa de los Potter, tomo la mano de Hermione y caminaron juntos al coche… rogaba a Dios que nadie más saliera de la casa…

"**¡Richard apúrate!"** – le gritó mi castaña, salió de ahí el mismo tipo idiota que estaba en esa misma casa la vez que lleve el acta de divorcio – **"Oh… olvide la comida"**

"**Sube al coche… voy por ella"** – le dice él regresándose, cuando ella gira me alcanza a ver y su semblante cambia por completo, está sorprendida, dolida, molesta y muy cabreada, últimamente esa faceta suya me dolía en el alma.

"**Hermione no llegaremos, sube al coche ya anda"** – le dice su hermano.

"**Sostén a Lizzie por favor"** – le da a la niña y se acerca hacia mí mientras yo voy avanzando hacia ella.

"**¿Qué demonios haces aquí?"**

"**No te metas Jack"** – el niño se queda serio y se esconde detrás del tipo que llevaba ya una canasta con lo que debía ser la comida.

"**Jack… subamos al coche, Hermione seguro que necesita hablar con el señor Snape, ven Richard subamos y esperémosla adentro, no tardara nada te lo prometo"**

"**¡No!"** – dice el mocoso insolente – **"Quiero que venga ya… no quiero que se vaya… no con ese señor"** – aún no conocía a ese niño y ya se había ganado mi desprecio.

"**Amor… no me tardaré nada, sólo tengo que decirle algo al señor Snape"** – eso dolió… con mucha propiedad y odio – **"Me quedaré aquí atravesando la calle"**

"**Está bien pero no subiré al coche hasta que tu estés conmigo"** – a pesar de la timidez que mostraba aquel niño me miraba con algo que no lograba distinguir, era temor pero a la vez me desafiaba con su prepotencia. Atravesamos la calle mientras el niño se quedo en la orilla del auto, Jack aún con la niña en brazos y el idiota ese fue el más prudente y acomodaba las cosas en el coche.

"**¿Qué haces aquí?" **

"**Sólo quería…" **– no podía decirle la verdad hasta que todo estuviera resuelto – **"¿Quiénes son esos niños?"**

"**Eso es algo que no te importa"**

"**Hermione… no tenemos porque terminar así de mal, podemos dirigirnos como dos personas educadas y maduras"**

"**Aún así no pienso responder a tus preguntas sobre mi vida privada, te lo dije la última vez que te vi, no te quiero cerca de esta casa porque no eres bienvenido, evítame la pena ser descortés"**

"**De acuerdo, no volveré a molestarte" **– hizo una inclinación y la vi irse – **"¿Rehiciste tu vida"**

"**¿Disculpa? Que parte de no te metas en mi vida privada no comprendiste… es fin de semana Severus intento relajarme y me estas complicando esa parte"**

"**Muy bien, diviértete y que seas feliz Hermione"** – le dije cabreado de no saber quiénes eran los niños y el idiota que los acompañaba siempre.

"**Ya lo soy"** – dijo atravesando la calle – **"Listo amor, te dije que no me tardaría nada… ya Jack vámonos" **

**Fin del Flash Back **

Fui a terminar la poción con la poca sobriedad que tenía y una vez concluida la deje reposar y esperar los meses que necesitaba para que estuviera completamente lista. Pero mi cabeza no dejaba dar vueltas en ese niño insoportable que creía que Hermione le poseía, esos niños debían ser del imbécil que rodeaba a mi castaña, y ella deseosa de ser madre se estaba dejando conquistar por medio de esos niños y para mi mala suerte me lo dejo en claro, ella era feliz y eso me calaba en lo más hondo.

Yo me sentía tranquilo de que ella fuera feliz sin embargo esperaría a que mis planes funcionaran, regresaría a explicarle las cosas y que decidiera si le convenía ese estúpido o regresar a mi lado.

**HERMIONE **

Llegamos a la casa agotados, fui directo a acostar a Lizzie a su cuna y le preparé la ducha a Leo, Richard se había quedado en otro lugar seguro para poderse aparecer y baje donde estaba Jack que había insistido en quedarse en la casa.

"**No era necesario que te quedaras Jack"**

"**Aún así prefiero quedarme… no he tocado el tema… ¿cómo estás?"** – sonreí y lo vi a los ojos.

"**Bien, no volveré a ponerme como la vez pasada, te lo prometo, ahora estoy bien con mis chicos y él quedó atrás… y me iré a dormir porque mañana tengo que llevarlos a primera hora al Orfanato"**

"**Buenas noches hermanito"**

"**Buenas noches Jack"**

oOoOoOoOoOoO

"**Hermione antes de que te vayas quisiera que habláramos por favor"** – me dijo Richard cuando fui a llevar a los chicos.

"**Claro"** – pasamos a su consultorio en el Orfanato y se sentó detrás de su escritorio lo cual significaba que era algo muy serio.

"**El juicio entre Crane y el Orfanato por la custodia de los niños se está complicando demasiado"** – espera mi reacción, sin embargo lo dejo continuar – **"La cuestión es que el juez y todo el tribunal creerá que es mejor que este con su familia, el señor Crane es su tío y un hombre casado con hijos, para los ojos del tribunal eso es mucho mejor a que los niños estén en un orfanato"**

"**Pero si es un maldito prepotente asqueroso, Leo le tiene miedo y es por algo"**

"**Pero Leonardo no quiere decir nada Hermione y eso complica las cosas"**

"**¿No hay nada que hacer? Tú dijiste que si tú decías en el juicio que él no era apto para cuidarlo no podría llevárselo"**

"**Así es, pero el tribunal tendrá un médico propio y corremos el riesgo de que lo compre Crane" **– en ese momento el miedo me invadió, yo le había prometido a Leo que todo estaría bien y no iba a permitir que se lo llevaran, ni a él ni a Lizzie.

"**¿Hay alguna cosa que se pueda hacer?"**

"**Que lo adoptes cuanto antes"**

"**¿Antes del juicio?"**

"**Así es, así peleará una familia solida como la que le darás tú a la familia de Crane, eso complicará y alargara el juicio en lo que los abogados logran averiguar una forma de desprestigiarlo y le nieguen la patria potestad" **– eso sonaba bien y aunque me alegraba me llenaba de miedo que me los quitaran.

"**¿Y cuándo sería eso?"**

"**Mañana mismo" **

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Había conseguido un par de días en el trabajo para acoplarme pero no había sido fácil, estábamos en vacaciones para inscribir a Leo en un colegio, estaba pensando en guarderías, pero estaba como loca sin encontrar nada, y el material de trabajo se estaba afilando en mi biblioteca.

"**¿Quién paso por aquí?"**

"**¡Ginny!" **– corrí a abrazarla – **"¿Quién te dejo entrar?"**

"**Llegue a la vía muggle… y Jack me abrió"** – hasta había olvidado que mi hermano me estaba ayudando a cuidar a los niños – **"¿Es complicado verdad? Dos niños, una que depende mucho de ti, una casa, nadie que te ayude, un trabajo y sola"**

"**Gracias por recordarlo… tengo mucho trabajo y no consigo nada"**

"**Para eso estoy aquí, muchas veces me diste una mano con los niños, es mi turno de hacerlo… pedí vacaciones"** – por primera vez en dos días me senté y respiré tranquila.

"**Gracias… en serio"**

"**De nada… respira anda… podré cuidarlos por dos semanas en lo que buscas la guardería, niñera o alguien que te ayude… ¿cómo vas?"**

"**Complicado, necesito ayuda aquí en la casa, pronto Richard vendrá a seguir atendiendo a Leo y él no quiere ayudar mucho, el trabajo, todo es tan difícil"**

"**¿Te arrepientes?"**

"**¿Qué? No, claro que no, nunca…"**

"**Bueno empecemos por preparar la comida… no querrás encargarle a Jack la alimentación de tus hijos verdad"**

"**Por supuesto que no" **– bajamos y comenzamos a preparar algo nutritivo y decente para los niños, James, Severus y Leo estaban con Jack en la sala viendo el televisor y Lizzie tomando su siesta.

"**¿Madrina?"**

"**Dime Sev"**

"**¿Es verdad que eres la mamá de Leo? No entiendo"** – me senté con él en el comedor.

"**Bueno mira, la mamá de Leo murió en la guerra dejando a él y a Lizzie solitos, entonces yo los adopté y me convertí en su mamá"**

"**Te dije que no mentía" **– llegó Leo con su sonrisa perfecta que me iluminaba el día.

"**Está bien… lamento haberte dicho mentiroso"**

"**¿Qué habrá de comer mami?"**

No había palabra algún que describiera lo que en ese momento sentí, era la primera vez que me llamaba mamá, hasta estos días seguía diciéndome Hermione, creí que eso vendría con el tiempo y Richard me dijo que dejara que él lo hiciera solo.

"**¿Ya puedo llamarte mamá?"**

"**Oh… claro que si mi amor"** – me abrazo y me dio un beso antes de regresar a la sala.

"**Esa es una felicidad que no es comparable con nada ¿cierto?"**

"**Cierto Ginny… nunca había sido tan feliz"**

**SEVERUS SNAPE **

Estaba en la casa de los Potter recibiendo el pedido de pociones que necesitaba, mis frases eran cortas y precisas, no tenía ganas ni ánimos de hablar, mucho menos de que tocara el tema de Hermione, salí de ahí en la primera oportunidad que se me presentó.

"**Hermione tengo hijos… sé cómo cuidar a dos más créeme"** – _ella está aquí…_ me acerqué a la cocina y vi que llevaba un traje color negro con una túnica gris oscuro, se veía tan elegante como siempre.

"**Está bien… cualquier cosa mándame un patronus"**

"**Mejor vete que se te hará tarde para el trabajo, anda"**

"**Oh está bien… Leo amor… te recogeré antes de la comida, cuidas a tu hermanita y pórtate bien vale"**

"**Si mamá hasta al rato… te quiero"** – _¿mamá?_

"**Y yo a ti amor"** – el niño salió corriendo con los hermanos Potter y al girarse mi castaña me vio estupefacta – **"Gracias Ginny… utilizaré tu chimenea"**

"**¿Mamá?... ¿Por qué te dijo mamá?"**

"**Los dejo solos para que hablen"**

"**Nena… perdón… Hermione ¿por qué te dijo mamá?"**

"**Severus se me hace tarde para el trabajo"**

"**Por Dios solo respóndeme" **– era una súplica lo que estaba haciendo, escuchar esa palabra de los labios de ese niño había sido peor que el veneno de aquella serpiente de nuevo recorrer mi cuerpo.

"**Es obvio… es mi hijo, es natural que me llame mamá"**

"**¿Hijo de ese idiota? ¿Del imbécil con que sales? ¿No es apresurado que te llame mamá?"**

"**¿Sabes Severus? Se me hace tarde para el trabajo y no pienso discutir contigo esto, dijiste que buscara mi felicidad ¿no? Pues ya la tengo y la forma en que lo haga no es de tu incumbencia"**

"**¿Te casaste?"**

"**No"**

"**¿Entonces… Hermione, lo que hice tiene una explicación y en serio que quiero dártela pero estoy esperando a que…"**

"**Mira Severus esa explicación me la diste cuanto te marchaste de casa y era la falta de amor"** – una cuchillada tras otra y otra me las merecía pero mi amor era más grande, no quería perderla ahora que había esperanzas para mí – **"Y si hay otra explicación es tarde para eso… adiós Severus"**

"**Sólo déjame… dame una oportunidad para hablar contigo solo unos minutos, iré a donde me pidas y cuando me pidas"**

"**¿Hablar para qué?"**

"**Para…"**

"**Ni siquiera sabes"** – la vi irse y la tomé de la cintura, estaba a punto de perderla para siempre, la sentía en su frialdad, en sus ojos ya no veía el brillo que yo provocaba – **"¿Qué demonios haces? ¡Suéltame!"**

"**Dame una oportunidad de hablar… de algo, lo que sea"**

"**¿Tú me la diste a mí?"** – y con eso cruzo el pasillo y desapareció en la chimenea de la misma forma en que yo desaparecí de su vida.

_**Lamento dejar el capítulo hasta aquí pero mi musa se acaba de ir… la tenía súper activa pero se fue… espero les haya gustado el capítulo… **_

_**Gabriela Cruz**_: De nuevo por acá tratando de terminar con este fic y dejar solamente los otros dos… espero te haya gustado…

_**RR73:**_ Bueno si se quedará con Severus… pero Richard es lindo también y Sev a sido medio idiota.

_**Yazmin Snape:**_ ok… te contaré un secreto, creo que nadie lee las respuestas a los reviews… oh diossss… estoy hiperventilando en este momento… la escena donde ella se resiste a ser fuerte, cuando se deja caer en la ducha y ahoga gritos en una almohada… no es Hermione… soy yo, aquellos ojos de ese niño que no comprende el llanto de Hermione no es Leo es mi hijo, y cuando Hermione le pide a Leo que la abrace y lo hace y le pide: mas fuerte dejándose llevar por su dolor… eso… bueno ya lo has de suponer, me paso a mi hace un mes… :'( :'( y el dolor sigue siendo el mismo solo que he aprendido a controlarme. Te prometo Yaz que tratare de no meter mis dramas personales en los fics jajajaja lloro y quiero que mis lectoras lloren eso está muy mal, es más bien que hay tanto dentro de mí, que sólo deseo sacarlo de alguna forma y es escribiendo… Y bueno… claro que no abandono fics, y si un día intento hacerlo te doy mi permiso para que me des un par de cachetadas… Me buscaras por cielo mar y tierra? Creo que ahora eso se llama facebook jajaja… Espero te haya gustado, quise darles un poco de Severus… espero poder castigarlo mucho, pero mi corazón herido no da para esas escenas así que tenme paciencia. Besos hermosa

_**TequilaNervous: **_hagan junta… una me piden compasión en su nombre y otras tortura y que se arrastre para pedir su perdón… jajajajaja… no sé como pero complaceré a ambas partes.

_**ElizabethMKJP:**_ Regrese antes de lo pensado porque necesitaba sacar un par de cosas y solo puedo cuando escribo… Estoy de acuerdo en que Severus es un imbécil, y ojala te gusten sus primeros sufrimientos y la tortura seguirá en los capítulos siguientes. Besos

_**Patybenededmalfoy:**_ Bueno espero te haya gustado la primera aparición de Severus en su karma… se le regresará porque ahora creé que Hermione esta muy enamorada de Richard y formaran juntos una familia… Besos nos seguimos leyendo.

_**Mareliz Luna: **_Ojala puedas seguir hurtando esa computadora… Aquí se ve un poquito los celos, espero poder seguir poniéndolos, pero estoy mas concentrada en que Severus vea que por idiota y no decirle la verdad perdió la oportunidad de ser feliz con ella y poder adoptar a unos hijos preciosos, quiero que le carcoma la conciencia al miserable… El asunto de Leo es otra cosa :'( espero poder escribirlo tal y como lo tengo en la mente, pero eso será ya casi al finalizar el fic… Besos hermosa

_**Diosa Luna:**_ tus reviews siempre me hacen pensar y replantearme la historia, empezare a ponr mas la perspectiva de Severus y tienes razón lo he dejado pasar por idiota, le daré un giro a Sev con el juicio y cuando el pequeño cuente su historia. Gracias por su observación Luna.

_**Aurora Snape:**_ debo confesar que en este fic Leo es maravilloso, tiene algo especial este personaje que me estremece, así que espero que a la hora de contar su historia personal con su mama y su padre logre plasmar lo que tengo en mi cabecita, gracias por seguir leyendo y ahora si Severus cree que esa pudo ser su familia y la dejo ir. Besos hermosa

_**Yatsave:**_ Ya empecé con el me voy pero no me voy, creo que me iré de los otros fics, porque se me dificulta mucho escribirlos con tantos problemas que tengo últimamente, pero una amiga está leyendo el de No estoy preparada para perderte y toooooodos los días me exige actualización, así que quizás esa sea una presión para no tomarme un descanso tan largo… Y he aquí el primer sufrimiento de Severus, espero te haya gustado. Besos y gracias por tu review y tus palabras… eso me hace volver y seguir echándole ganas.

_**Hasta la próxima chicas… nos seguimos leyendo… Besos**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Dos cosas, primero Un agradecimiento especial a ELIZABETH, LUNA WHITE, AURORA SNAPE, YAZMÍN SNAPE Y ACIZEJ-HARAZUCHIA por sus palabras y el apoyo, muchas gracias hermosas! Ahora entienden un poquito aquél capítulo… de todos modos abajo respondo a cada una… Besitos **_

_**Ahora en segundo lugar quiero compartir el review de TEQUILANERVOUS: "**__**Creo que el pobre hombre tuvo mas que suficiente...la perra de lily ya lo hizo arrastrarse por perdon una vez...hay que entender que el pobre tipo nunca tuvo alguien que lo ayudara hasta que llego Hermione a su vida. Le cuesta manejar ciertos problemas. Su padre era un desgraciado hdp, su madre se dejaba abusar por su marido, el joven Sev llega a la escuela y un grupo de bullies le hace la vida imposible y le roban a la unica amiga. Voldy lo volvio loco por un buen tiempo tambien, eso sin contar con el viejo manipulador, Dumbly, que tampoco le hizo facil la vida...creo que Severus merece un poco de piedad, no?" Por eso la declaro la defensora oficial de Sev**_

_**En tercer lugar SUEKSNAPE anexe parte de tu review a este capítulo, me encantó como lo redactaste… tan… tuyo, refleja muy bien como eres amiga… no canso de repetírtelo… quiero ser como tu cuando sea grande. **_

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**SEVERUS SNAPE**

Me encontraba en el Callejón Diagón cuando la vi… llevaba unas compras en la mano, salí de la tienda donde me encontraba, esa iba a ser mi oportunidad crucial para hablar con ella, pero cuando salí vi que llevaba a ese niño agarrado de la mano y a un lado el tipejo con el que andaba llevaba en brazos a la niña.

Entraron en la tienda de túnicas y le probaron algunas a los niños, lo realmente curioso fue que ella pago las prendas, eso me hizo enojar en consideración, así que esperé a que salieran de ahí, una vez afuera no me dirigí a ella sino al idiota que se estaba aprovechando de mi castaña.

"**Utilizas a tus hijos para sacarle dinero a Hermione… ¿cómo puedes ser tan miserable?"**

"**Severus ¿qué demonios te pasa?"**

"**Se está aprovechando de ti Hermione, utiliza a sus hijos para… eres buena y sentimental… utiliza eso para mantenerlos"**

"**Me crees tan idiota…"**

"**No, yo no he dicho eso, lo que intento es protegerte de escoria como lo es este imbécil"**

"**¡Basta señor Snape! No voy a permitir una ofensa más a mi persona ni a Hermione, pero mucho menos permitiré este tipo de escenas enfrente de los niños"**

"**Richard lleva a Leo a la tienda de escobas por favor"**

"**Hermione…"**

"**Estaré bien Richard, necesito terminar con esto de una vez por todas" **– tomó a los niños y vi como el mayor volteaba a verme con odio no queriéndose ir – **"Ve Leo no me tardaré"**

"**Debes dejar de meterte en mi vida Severus, Richard no se está aprovechando de nada"**

"**Pagaste las compras de esos niños Hermione"**

"**¡PORQUE SON MIS HIJOS!"** – me gritó furiosa.

"**Bueno es comprensible que consideres hijos tuyos a los de tu pareja pero…"** – me calló con la mano harta de mí y su cara me dolió profundamente.

"**NADA"**

"**Peero"**

"**NADA"**

"**Pero…"**

"**NA – DA" **– articuló furiosa y tratando de calmarse – **"Leo y Lizzi no son hijos de Richard…"**

"**No estoy entendiendo"**

"**Vaya profesor… es obvio, son hijos míos, solamente míos, Leonardo Granger y Elizabeth Granger, son mis apellidos, mis hijos, me llaman mamá y yo les doy el amor y todo lo que pueda darles… ¿comprendiste?"**

"**Tus hijos"**

"**Los adopte… trabaje en un Orfanato, Leo se convirtió en mi vida entera y no quería ser adoptado porque tenía una hermanita, decidí tenerlos a los dos, y llenaron mi vida de algo que no conocía"**

"**¿Adoptaste?" **– me sentí mareado por un momento, yo creí que ella deseaba tener un hijo propio, sentirlo crecer y por eso la deje para que consiguiera un hombre que la pudiera hacer feliz y… ahora me entero…

"**Si Severus adopte… siempre quise ser madre y para serlo no necesitaba más que el amor que tengo aquí adentro para darle a unos niños… y Leo es todo para mí, Lizzie también pero ahora quien necesita de amor es mi pequeño"**

"**Diosss…"**

"**Me esperan Severus… quise aclarar esto contigo para que dejes a Richard en paz, él atiende a Leo pero en dado caso que yo estuviera con él o con otra persona no debes meterte, se cuidarme sola…"**

"**¿Sales con Richard?"**

"**Si"**

"**¿Y… eres feliz con él?"**

"**Si"**

"**¿Ya dejaste de amarme?"**

"**¿Y eso a que viene?... lo siento mucho Severus pero sino voy Leo vendrá"** – volteé y vi que su hijo no le quitaba los ojos de encima, no espero respuesta simplemente partió a donde se encontraba ella.

Regresé a la casa de la Hilandera, sin lugar a dudas todo había cambiado drásticamente, intentaba comprender todo lo que había perdido a su lado por no ser sincero, en unos minutos toda la casa quedo hecha trizas. Si tan solo le hubiera dicho la verdad, hubiésemos llegado al tema de la adopción y ella habría entendido y estaríamos juntos.

"**Maldita sea"**

La perdí y ahora otro tiene la oportunidad de conquistar su corazón y hacerla feliz, meses preparando esa poción y ahora me doy cuenta que nada valió la pena, el divorcio y haberla lastimado de esa manera tan cruel.

"**Deja de quejarte como un imbécil y recupera a tu mujer" **– me dije a mi mismo, el problema es que ya me había ganado el desprecio de su hijo y por ahí debía empezar a moverme.

**HERMIONE**

"**¿Otra vez tú aquí Severus?"**

"**¿Me invitas a pasar?"** – suspiré molesta y le permití la entrada.

"**¿Estás sola con los niños?"** – asentí mientras le permitía entrar a la casa, Lizzie jugaba en la sala mientras Leo hacia sus deberes **– "Buenas tardes Leonardo"**

"**Buenas tardes"** – le respondió enojado mi pequeño.

"**¿Qué deseas ahora?"**

"**Bueno estaba pensando que podría… podríamos ser amigos y…"**

"**¿Amigos? ¿Tú y yo? Bueno creo que el humo de las pociones termino por volverte loco, terminamos muy mal para que ahora me digas que quieres mi amistad… no sé cual sean tus intenciones pero pierdes el tiempo Severus"**

"**Tú eres mi intención"**

"**¿Disculpa?"**

"**Fui un idiota al haberte dejado ir, quiero que me perdones, que me dejes entrar en tu vida, un pedazo de ti y de la de tus hijos"**

"**¿Con que intención?"**

"**Ninguna, solo hacerme feliz" **– después de todas las lagrimas derramadas era normal que preguntara sus intenciones, y a pesar de que no me dijo la gran cosa yo sospechaba de todo lo que venía de una persona que juro mucha cosas y no cumplió ni la mitad de ellas.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Había logrado que Leo entrara a un colegio cerca de donde vivíamos y a un lado estaba una guardería también muggle que me quedaba perfecta para Lizzie, mamá los recogía y se quedaba un par de horas con ellos en lo que yo regresaba del trabajo a la casa.

"**Oh mamá, en serio que me da tanta pena contigo, pero te lo prometo que estoy buscando una niñera pero quiero entrevistarlas a todas y así poder decidirme por alguna que sea buena con los niños"**

"**No te preocupes Herms… a mí me encanta cuidar a mis nietos"**

"**¿Tú si eres feliz con ellos mamá?"**

"**Por supuesto que si hija, y tu padre también lo es, sólo que le cuesta un poco de trabajo admitir la decisión que has tomado, después de tu separación con Severus él ha estado muy preocupado por ti, eso es todo"**

"**Severus ha venido a la casa"**

"**Aún lo amas… lo veo en tus ojos"**

"**Tal vez… pero eso ya no importa, debo ir con quien me ame y demuestre que me ame no quien dice hacerlo y de pronto el amor se sale por la ventana y vuelve cada vez que quiere, lo de Severus se acabo, no volveré a llorar por una persona a la cual… no significo nada"**

"**El psicólogo de Leo ¿no?"**

"**Richard es maravilloso mamá, quiere a los niños, es trabajador, responsable, maduro, sincero…"**

"**Guapo"**

"**Pues también… me quiere"**

"**Pero tú a él no Hermione" **– y ahí ocurrió el fin de la conversación, en cómo mi madre me abrió los ojos, la cuestión es que no importaba mucho, yo ya había tomado mi decisión y nada importaba más ahora que mis hijos y mantenerme alejada de Severus.

**SEVERUS SNAPE**

Mis visitas a la casa de Hermione fueron aumentando considerablemente, al principio Leonardo no me quería cerca de ella, pero mientras ella se bañaba le di a entender mis intenciones con su mamá y se quedó más tranquilo.

**Flash Back**

"**No entiendo, si mamá era tu esposa ¿por qué ya no lo es ahora?"**

"**Porque… fui un idiota con ella" – le respondí con sinceridad – "La lastime mucho" –** el pequeño frunce el ceño molesto.

"**¿Maltratabas a mamá verdad? Por eso ella lloraba aquel día que te vio"**

"**¡No! Yo nunca la maltrate, ella lo era todo para mí, pero cometí un error y creí que ella no querría saber de mí y la iba a lastimar… y la deje amándola mucho"**

"**No entiendo"**

"**Eres muy pequeño para entender este tipo de cosas Leo… me guardarías un secreto… no puedes decírselo a tu mamá"**

"**Yo no guardo secretos… no podría… es mi mamá"** – era justo la respuesta que esperaba de ese pequeño, y me sentí mal por sentir que lo estaba utilizando de una forma tan sucia.

"**Pero es un secreto de hombres… tarde o temprano se lo diré a Hermione, sólo que no será por el momento… quiero recuperar a tu mamá, hacerla feliz de nuevo como lo era antes a mi lado"**

"**O sea que quieres que mamá te vuelva a querer"**

"**Así es"**

"**Y… si pasa eso… ¿te volverías a casar con ella?"** – asentí y se quedó callado pensando en lo que le había dicho, no me cabía duda de que ese niño era muy inteligente – **"Entonces … tu serías de mí y de Lizzie… como"**

"**Tu papá"** – se tensó un poco y se quedó callado – **"¿No te gusta la idea?"**

"**No lo sé"**

**Fin del Flash Back **

Aquel día había llegado más temprano de lo habitual, ella estaba leyendo en el jardín, me dejo acercarme sin decir gran cosa, más que los niños se habían ido con los Potter y que no regresarían hasta la hora de la cena, que podía esperarlos o bien regresar otro día. Me trataba con educación y respeto, con propiedad, evitaba que nuestras miradas se encontraran y sobre todo nunca había un acercamiento, ni siquiera nos estrechábamos las manos al saludarnos o despedirnos. Y en un momento realmente empecé a creer que de cierta forma ella había dejado de amarme, y estaba en todo su derecho después de lo que le dije y como la traté, pero el hecho de que lo estuviera haciendo cambiaba mucho las cosas y el sentir.

"**Quiero hacerte una pregunta sobre Leo"**

"**¿Qué pasa?"** – cierra el libro y me presta atención, no me cabía duda que los amaba a los dos por igual, pero Leo tenía algo que la tenía preocupada.

"**El otro día tuve una conversación con él… de hecho no tiene importancia pero cuando mencioné la palabra papá, el se tensó por completo"**

"**Bueno… es un tema que aún no logramos que supere, es algo de Leo Severus, y sólo le compete a él y a mí… bueno y a Richard por ser su psicólogo"**

"**Psicólogo"** – bufe molesto – **"En serio no puedo creer que estés tratando a Leo con tratamientos muggles… no quiero sonar como un mortifago, no es eso pero lo que le haya pasado…"**

"**Richard es un medimago excelente y se especializo en esa rama muggle como tú la llamas y al final de la guerra ha resultado muy útil Severus, en especial en el Orfanato con tantos niños sin…" **– dejo la conversación en vista que se estaba molestando – **"Lo único que debes saber de Leo es que tuvo un mal padre y ese tema no le gusta tocarlo en absoluto, así que te pediré de favor que no lo hagas"**

"**Me quedo claro"**

"**¿Podrías volver otro día?" **

"**Por supuesto"** – me retire y ni siquiera me regalo una mirada… ni que decir de las sonrisas, esas se las dedicaba a sus hijos y aunque me doliera admitirlo, eran de él… ya no mías.

**HERMIONE **

"**Anda… lo necesitas, hace meses que no sales a ningún lado, yo cuidaré a los chicos por esta noche, podrás recogerlos mañana por la mañana"** – me decía Ginny mientras seguía pensando la propuesta de Richard.

"**No… creo que no es una buena idea, tengo pocos meses con los chicos, el juicio se acerca, aún tengo cosas que pensar respecto a eso, Leo está nervioso de que Crane gane y él tiene aún pesadillas, no puedo irme a divertir como si no pasara nada Ginny"**

"**Mamá… ¿es cierto que podré ir a dormir a la casa de James?"** – su carita de ilusión fue lo que más me convenció.

"**Si tu quieres pues si"** – salió de la sala corriendo ilusionado y Ginny sonrió triunfando mientras sacaba un vestido de noche color negro.

"**Con este te verás fabulosa, y esta joyería te quedará perfecta… y cómo te quiero como a una hermana… me quedaré para yo misma arreglarte ese cabello indomable que tienes"** – y confieso que estaba ilusionada con salir, hacía mucho no lo hacía y Richard… el solo hecho de pensar en reflejarme en sus ojos me quitaba el aliento.

Me puse un vestido largo de tirantes que llevaba la espalda descubierta, era muy sencillo tal y como me gustaban, la joyería me la había prestado ella garantizando que le diría que si iría con Richard, me peinó el cabello agarrándomelo en un moño dejando que salieron rizos de éste y de la frente, maquillaje sencillo y una túnica del mismo color del vestido.

Decidí que yo llegaría al lugar estipulado, me daba miedo que me recogiera y hacer la cena más formal de lo que en sí parecía. Era un restaurante del mundo mágico muy elegante como a los que solía ir con Severus, la comida estuvo deliciosa y mi nerviosismo me llevó a tomar más de la cuenta.

Cualquier tema de conversación me tomaba por sorpresa y con pena y nerviosismo, decidimos no hablar del juicio para no arruinar el momento, me habló de su familia que era de Canadá y que se había ido cuando era aún muy joven, era hijo único y su esposa había fallecido en la guerra.

Bailamos un poco y caminamos por más de una hora hasta que la madrugada nos alcanzó, según él estaba muy mareada para aparecerme sola en casa y me llevó hasta ahí, nos sentamos en la sala y le invite una copa más.

"**Creo que no deberías tomar más"** – me comentó riéndose mientras servía las bebidas.

"**Sólo será para acompañarte, no te preocupes"** – le di su copa y por fin ocurrió el momento que me encontré con sus ojos color miel, algo que había evitado toda la noche – **"Gracias por… todo, la noche y por estar conmigo y … no has dejado de estarlo ni un solo momento, por cuidar de Leo y atenderlo"**

"**Me he encariñado mucho con él… error de médico pero no pude evitarlo, quiero lo mejor para él, y lo mejor eres tú"** – me sonroje un poco sintiendo más el mareo, bebí un sorbo del vino para disimular – **"Eres muy hermosa y cuando te sonrojas lo eres aún más"**

"**Gracias"**

"**Creo que es mejor que me retire, ya estás en tu casa y es tarde, supongo que recogerás a los chicos temprano" **– asentí mientras veía que se ponía la túnica – **"Gracias por la velada Hermione"**

"**Gracias a ti"** – se acercó a mi y no evite que invadiera más mi espacio personal, al contrario me acerqué más y más hasta sentir sus labios en mi frente, mi corazón latía rápido, no pensaba con claridad… Severus… Severus… Leo… Severus… Lizzie… Severus… Richard ¿Richard?... puse mi mente en blanco, no quería pensar, quería sentir, quería que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar para por fin saber lo que debía hacer – **"Te quiero Hermione"** – sentí sus manos en mi cintura y las mías se recargaron en su pecho, su boca bajo despacio por mi cara hasta encontrarse con mis labios, se apoderó de ellos y cerré los ojos respondiendo a sus besos y las caricias en mi rostro, nos separamos un poco recuperando el aliento, le sonreí…

"**Y yo a ti Rich… te quiero… te quiero mucho"**

_**Listo! No me maten vale? Nos leemos esta misma semana… Besitos! Vengan esos reviews que a partir de ahí se decide como continua la historia. **_

_**Yatsave: **_La hora de pagar cuentas pendientes le ha llegado al pocionista! Veremos si merece la segunda oportunidad o no… Besos

_**ElizabethMKJP: **_Hola Liz, creo que un hombre celoso se ve de lo más adorable… e imaginármelo a él me derrite, por otro lado… claro que no eres entrometida, realmente no era algo así que quisiera mantener en privado, sólo que lo quise compartir, lamentablemente tuve que pasar por algo así y levantarse esta cañón y esto de escribir es lo que más me distrae y me ayuda a relajarme y sacar todo eso que no puedo con mi familia o amigos cercanos. Mis actualizaciones van bien creo… antes de que empiecen a arrojarme crucios en facebook jajaja Besos Linda y de nuevo gracias

_**Yazmín Snape: **_Lo que falta para que sufra Sev y bueno haciendo cuentas de lo que quiero anexar a este fic confieso: va a haber más drama para ella y para el pequeño, pero final feliz… creo que dará un final feliz! Mi pequeñito tiene dos años pero en lo que puedo decir que se parece a Leo es que cuando más mal estoy su risa es mi mejor terapia y lo único que puede hacerme feliz Sabes? Si me habían dicho eso de trátalos mal y más están ahí… pero a él (mi ex) Diosss creo que nunca lo traté mal y me da gusto que se haya llevado lo mejor de mí, a pesar de todo le deseo lo mejor del mundo… Besos Yaz y gracias por las palabras… respondo a tu PM en seguida.

_**Aurora Snape: **_Hola Aurora… creo que fue muy notorio ese capítulo, y no te preocupes porque las preguntas sean personales o así, puedes preguntar lo que quieras y en dado caso que sea algo muy privado, solo te responderé en PM o inbox en facebook pero no tengo ningún inconveniente. Esperaré a ver que opinan todas con respecto al final, mientras tanto seguiré haciéndolo sufrir jajaja… Muchas gracias por tus palabras, la mejor terapia es la de escribir sin lugar a dudas y jugar con mi pequeño… besos y nos seguimos leyendo.

_**DayRoss: **_poco a poco… el final creo que aún no se acerca, empecé con un One Shot luego dije que serían 8 capítulos, luego que 12-15 y ahora estoy contando 17-18 así que ténganme paciencia, por lo pronto esta semana haré una actualización más. Besos

_**Luna White 29: **_Indudablemente sufrirá pero no toleraba a Leo porque creía que era hijo de Richard, llevó la mitad del siguiente capítulo y hay algunas escenas entre Sev y el pequeño… Richard… es lindo ya verás lo divino que puede llegar a ser. Y bueno muchas gracias por los ánimos… a seguir adelante con todo y como cuando ando depre escribo mejor… me tendrán aquí por un ratito… Besos

_**TequilaNervous: **_Hola Tequila, déjame decirte que te declaro la defensora oficial de Severus, no hay nadie aquí quien lo defienda como tú, muchas me dicen que si lo perdone pero que sufra y sufra… eso se llama Amooooooooor… intentaré suavizar la situación en el capítulo 14. Besos

_**Acizej-Harazuchia: **_La respuesta a mi review es más personal que sobre el fic en cuestión, efectivamente la escritora es una persona herida (pero sólo en el capítulo 9) lo de no perdonarlo y todo lo que lo estoy haciendo sufrir es a petición de las lectoras, yo no soy tan cruel, creo que yo ya lo hubiera perdonado y más por ser Sev. Y estoy de acuerdo en que uno debe salir adelante y ser feliz sin odiar a nadie y para ponerle moñito a la situación: aún amo a mi ex y en la situación, en el momento y el sentimiento: no cabe odio ni cosas negativas en una persona como él… Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo hermosa y gracias por tus palabras.

_**Mareliz Luna: **_Hola, me alegra que puedas seguir leyendo y comentando, me resulta difícil escribir ahora porque muchas quieren que sufra y otros que no, que sea perdonado y que ya sufrió mucho en su pasado, pero intentaré no defraudar a ninguna. Besos Hermosa

_**SuekSnape: **_Hola hermosa… no tiene perdón verdad? Creo que hay cosas que no pueden perdonarse… es muy pronto para divagar así que me concentrare en el review… Pondré más drama con Leo! Cosa que nos encanta a las dos por lo que veo. Aún estoy plantenadome lo de los dos finales… mi cabecita no da para mucho últimamente… estoy en modo: pausado jajaja

Y sobre lo del face… si, hace mucho, creo que cuando apenas platicaba con él me comentó que así eres jajaja voy a aprender más de ti en ese aspecto… od Dios! Otra vez saliéndome del tema…

Y creo que ella no le dara la oportunidad de hablar tuvo muchas el muy idiota y todas las tiro a la basura -_-

Sobre lo otro amiga no te preocupes, entiendo muy bien lo de tu trabajo, es pesado por lo que veo, espero te vaya mejor y puedas comprarte el cel y todo lo que llegues a necesitar. No pasa nada sino comentas siempre y cuando me sigas leyendo va? No quiero perderte! Ojala ya estes mejor con eso de q te sentías mal… yo tampoco ando muy bien, por eso escribo más últimamente… Nos seguimos leyendo amiga. Besos y te quiero mucho

_**Nos leemos en un par de días chicas!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Bueno después del review de Tequila hemos entendido que nuestro Sev merece algo de compasión… espero les guste el capítulo, mi intención era actualizar este fin de semana pero en vista de los problemas que tendrá la página nos leemos de hoy en ocho en caso de que no pueda subir un capítulo. Besitos a todas y gracias por seguir la historia. **_

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**HERMIONE**

"**¿Vas a decirme que pasa?" **– le pregunté por tercera vez a Richard estando en la sala.

"**Quiero que te lo tomes con mucha calma, adelantaron el juicio"**

"**¿Cuándo?"**

"**En un par de días"** – eso era muy poco tiempo, podía perderlo todo, aun los abogados no habían logrado nada.

"**No bastando eso… él… tiene posibilidades, nos vieron en el restaurante… creen que te favoreceré en el juicio, sólo contarán con el medimago que ellos elijan, lo hemos vigilado, parece honesto, pero eso podría cambiar en cualquier momento…"**

"**Muy bien… esta bien"**

"**Lo siento muchísimo Herms, mi intención nunca fue el de perjudicarte"**

"**Rich yo sé que esa no era tu intención, ahora me interesa más bien seguir buscando un testigo que acabe con Crane, pero creo que es imposible"**

"**Las cosas se están dificultando… lo que ahora quiero es que estés muy tranquila para que Leo no vaya a notarlo"** – Leo… eso era lo más importante y en quien debía concentrarme, quisiera o no quisiera no había marcha atrás, entraría a ese juicio y lo ganaría por Leo… por mi Leo.

**SEVERUS SNAPE**

A Hermione le ocurre algo, pero no puedo preguntarle, me había dicho que dejaría que visitara a los niños en calidad de amigo nada más y que si me atrevía a hacer una pregunta de su vida privada o muy familiar me pediría de la manera más atenta que no volviera a su casa. Había llegado tarde aquél día y la encontré en la cocina con los ojos conteniendo lagrimas y con el idiota con el que sale abrazándola, en ese momento estuve a punto de irme y no volver nunca, sin embargo Leo me detuvo con su carisma, algo en mí estaba cambiando debido a ese pequeño, su misterio, y esa mezcla de ternura y fortaleza.

"**¿De qué quieres el helado?"** – le pregunté, lo saqué con el único propósito de que no viera a Hermione mal.

"**Chocolate"** – la señorita le sirvió un helado doble – **"Con chispas de chocolate"**

"**¿Y para usted?"**

"**Nada gracias"** – pagué los helados y nos sentamos en una pequeña mesa que se encontraba en la esquina del local.

"**Mamá esta triste, aunque finge no estarlo"** – yo no sabía que decirle cuando yo pase muchas veces por eso, viendo a mi madre sonreír con lagrimas en los ojos y maquillarse los golpes, haciendo hechizos a escondidas para ocultar sus desgracias – **"Esta triste como lo estaba mi mamá Selene"**

"**Quizás sólo sea el trabajo Leo, deja que tu mamá solucione las cosas de adultos"**

"**Esas cosas de adultos soy yo… es el juicio lo que la tiene así"**

"**¿Cuál juicio?"**

"**El del tío Germman"**

"**No sabía nada de eso… me explicarías por favor"**

"**Yo estaba en el Orfanato entonces empecé a visitar a mamá cuando era maestra de ahí, cuando ella quería adoptarme yo le dije que no porque no quería dejar a Lizzie, pero ella me dijo que nos adoptaría a los dos… pero llegó el tío Germman y pidió llevarme y por eso adelantaron la adopción, pero habrá un juicio donde se decidirá si me voy con el tío o me quedó con mamá"**

"**¿Cuándo es ese juicio?"**

"**No lo sé… pero yo no quiero irme con mi tío, cuando mi papá salga me llevaran con él y sucederá de nuevo todo"**

"**¿Qué sucederá?"**

"**Ammm… ¿me compras otro helado?"** – ahora entiendo a Hermione cuando me decía de lo difícil que podía resultar hablar con Leo, y sí ella se enteraba de que había hablado eso con su hijo, iba a molestarse y mucho.

Llevé a Leo poco tiempo después, alcancé a ver como se despedía de su… pareja o lo que empezará a ser en su vida, un beso sencillo porque vio que llegábamos. Me dolía profundamente estarla perdiendo pero era parte de mis acciones, a eso me arriesgaba con mis decisiones pero sin embargo siempre confié en que podría arreglar las cosas antes de perderla.

Dolía verle ese brillo en los ojos, él lograba tranquilizarla y a pesar del coraje y el odio que podía tenerle a ese hombre, me quedaba tranquilo de que fuera feliz, pero un día le diría un par de cosas al tipejo ese, sin embargo yo tenía mucho que perder en el asunto, él podía apoyarla, ayudarla y de más, mientras que yo sólo tenía que conformarme con lo poco que ella me decía y lo poco que me permitía estar en su vida.

"**Te entregó a Leo"**

"**Gracias por llevarlo… ¿qué comió?"**

"**Un helado, bueno en realidad fueron dos"**

"**De chocolate"** – asentí mientras ella lo regañaba con la mirada – **"No habrá postre Leo, ahora entra que ya cenaremos"**

"**¿Puede Severus quedarse a cenar?"** – me observo primero y sonrió asintiendo.

"**Gracias por… aceptar que me quedara a cenar Hermione"** – le dije después de terminar, su sazón… como lo extrañaba, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y en mi estomago un agujero en que algo de mí caía y caía. – **"Es mejor que me retire"**

"**De nuevo gracias por lo de la tarde"**

"**Adiós Severus"** – me dijo desde la sala donde lo vi sentado jugando, entonces lo recordé.

"**Ey Leo… tengo algo para ti… en realidad también para tu hija Hermione"** – hice aparecer dos obsequios y los ojos del pequeño brillaron.

"**Wow… ¿puedo abrirlo mamá?"**

"**Esta bien… ¿cómo se dice Leo?".**

"**Gracias Severus" **– emocionado abrió tanto su regalo como él que era para su hermana.

"**Bueno ahora si me retiro, hasta la próxima Leo…"** – le alborote el cabello y cogí a la niña para darle un beso - **"Hasta pronto hermosa ¿cuándo dirás Severus eh?"** – sonrió y la deje donde estaba saliendo de ahí – **"Adiós Hermione"**

"**¿Intentas ganarme a través de mis hijos?" **

"**¿Esta funcionando?"**

"**No"** – dijo tajante mientras la veía retirarse.

"**Soy así con ellos porque son una parte de ti… las amo como te amo a ti nena"**

"**Adiós Severus"**

¿Acaso valía la pena luchar por algo que ya desde el inicio tenía perdido? Sabía que las posibilidades que tenía de que me diera una segunda oportunidad eran casi nulas pero quería luchar por ella, valía le pena, ella era todo para mí y eso no iba a cambiar por nada del mundo.

**HERMIONE **

"**Leo… mañana…" **– había intentado decirle lo del juicio durante todo el día lo del juicio pero me partía el alma verlo a la cara – **"Adelantaron el juicio amor y será mañana"**

"**¿Mañana?"**

"**Si, mañana por la mañana"**

"**No quiero ir… ¿no tengo que ir verdad?"**

"**Si, Leo tienes que ir y Lizzie también"**

"**¿Pero lo ganaras? ¿No regresaré con él verdad? Tú lo prometiste que no dejarías que él nos llevara a mi hermanita y a mí"**

"**Y…"** – quise decirle que así sería, que evitaría eso a toda costa pero no estaba segura de poderlo cumplir **– "Los abogados haciendo todo mi amor"**

"**No mamá… no dejes que me lleve"**

"**No Leo, no dejaré que lo haga"**

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Llegamos al Ministerio de Magia muy temprano, ambos abogados estaban ya listos con nada preparado en sí. Sabíamos que Crane estaba casado y tenía dos hijos, era de dinero y su apellido se estaba limpiando después de la guerra, poseía una gran influencia y había gran posibilidad de que pudiera quitarme a los niños, intentaba verme firme y confiada pero estaba muerta de miedo.

En cuanto llegamos una hechicera del ministerio me quitó a Lizzie y dijo que debían de estar separados de ambas partes, para Leo eso fue el inicio de un final nada feliz, un final que él temía, que yo temía y que lo veía acercarse a pasos agigantados.

"**Yo quiero sentarme a tu lado mamá"** – me suplicaba mientras la hechicera lo jalaba a otro extremo.

"**Suéltelo por favor, déjeme hablar con él"**

"**El juicio comienza en cinco minutos"**

"**Suficiente tiempo para decirle a mi hijo lo que le tengo que decir"** – hice que se fuera mientras Lizzie lloraba – **"Escúchame bien, no podrás sentarte conmigo sino con ella, después de que ganemos el juicio regresaremos a casa muy bien?"**

"**Cuando mi papá salga de Azkaban, el tío Germman me llevara con él y no quiero mamá… ya no quiero ver a mamá morir, ni quiero que él me pegué y me diga todas esas cosas" **– me dijo llorando, lo abrace queriendo sacarlo de ahí y evitarle todo ese dolor.

"**No pasara eso te lo prometo"** – fue y se sentó donde la hechicera se lo indicaba.

"**Juicio… partes involucradas Germman Crane y Hermione Jane Granger… por la custodia de los niños Leonardo y Elizabeth Granger"** – inicio el juez…

Los primeros minutos demostraron que la familia Crane podía darles una mejor calidad de vida de la que les daba yo, no solo por la solvencia económica sino porque ellos estaban desarrollados dentro de una familia en forma, mientras que yo y mi calidad de soltera no estaban ayudando demasiado. Sabían que salía a trabajar y me cuidaban a los niños, trataba de ser fuerte pero me estaban quitando a mis hijos.

"**Si me los quitan, los cogeré y me los llevaré lejos, aunque tenga que ocultarme toda la vida"** – le dije a Richard.

"**Apelaremos"**

"**Ellos no pueden estar ni un minuto con Crane Richard"**

"**Debemos actuar con inteligencia Hermione"**

El juicio avanzaba lento mientras Leo lloraba desde aquella silla, Crane sonriendo que podía ganar, el psicólogo garantizaba que no había nada malo en Grane sin embargo aún no pasaba Leo a decir nada.

Paso mi pequeño, respondió a algunas preguntas pero su miedo y su pasado fue mucho mayor, en algunos aspectos se quedaba callado y era crucial que dijera las razones por las cuales no quería irse con su tío, sin embargo era muy pequeño para asumir esa responsabilidad.

"**¿Con quién prefieres irte?"** – le preguntó el juez directamente.

"**Con mi mamá Hermione"**

"**Pero tu tío Germman Crane es tu familia"**

"**Pero él no me quiere, ni su esposa, él me pegaba también junto con mi papá, Hermione nunca ha hecho eso, ella me quiere y también a Lizzie"**

"**¿Tú tío te pegaba?" **– intervino el psicólogo.

"**Si"**

"**No mientas Leonardo"** – el solo grito de Crane altero a mi pequeño.

"**Silencio Crane…"**

Al final terminaron por bajar a Leo considerándolo muy pequeño para que sus palabras tuvieran validez en el juicio.

"**Vamos a perderlos… quiero que lo vayas tomando en cuenta" **– argumentó uno de los abogados.

"**Lo sé"** – respondí al mismo tiempo que las lagrimas salían.

**SEVERUS SNAPE**

Terminaba de corregir algunas pociones nuevas que estaban por aprobar en el Ministerio cuando tocaron la puerta interrumpiendo mi concentración, no respondí para que creyeran que no había nadie y se largaran por fin pero pareciera que no captaron y siguieron tocando con insistencia.

"**Adelante"** – grite molesto.

"**Snape"**

"**Draco"** – suavice mi tono de voz.

"**Tengo la información que me pediste"**

"**¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo es ese juicio?"** – Draco sabía moverse entre la gente y no se diga entre las señoritas, era una de las personas en las que podía confiar para que me ayudaran a saber todo sobre él.

"**Hoy y creo que deberíamos ir caminando mientras te doy la información porque el juicio ya empezó hace un tiempo considerable"**

"**¿Y porque no viniste inmediatamente?"** – me levanté poniéndome la túnica con magia y caminando hacia los juzgados. – **"Suelta la información Draco no tengo todo el día"**

"**El caso es contra Germman Crane ¿lo recuerdas? … bueno realmente no importa, en cuanto lo veas sabrás lo que te digo, sino le lees los recuerdos y listo… tienen posibilidades de ganar ese juicio, de hecho creo que lo ganara, al parecer los abogados no consiguieron nada los estúpidos"**

"**¿A quién le leíste la mente?"**

"**Por favor padrino, me pediste información e información te conseguí… y bueno si le leí la mente a un par de personas, me disculpo"** – dijo sínicamente – **"Bueno la verdad no… no me disculpó"**

"**¿Algo más?"**

"**Pues no, creo que nada más… oh si! Suerte, espero que ella te perdone con esto"**

"**No lo hago para obtener su perdón" **

Entré sin hacer ruido al juicio justo en el momento en que casi daban el veredicto, Richard la acompañaba, se notaba nerviosa, busque a los niños y vi que se encontraban con otra hechicera.

"**En vista de que no hay motivo aparente para que los niños Leonardo e Elizabeth Crane regresen con su familia…"** – le iban a quitar a los niños.

"**No mamaaaaá"** – Leo corrió a los brazos de Hermione mientras entre dos hechiceras se lo llevaban – **"Lo prometiste mamá"**

"**Perdón cielo…"** – le dice al pequeño – **"No puede llevárselos el señor Crane cuando él tiene una reputación más que repugnante, mortifago aunque no lleve la marca tenebrosa, los niños corren peligro con él"**

"**Señora Granger mientras no se compruebe lo dicho los niños se irán con la familia Crane y le pido que guarde compostura por favor"**

"**Perdón señor juez pero si hay un testigo que compruebe que la rata que esta aquí presente no era otra cosa que un animal rastrero a las ordenes del señor tenebroso"** – Hermione voltea con mi voz y sus ojos brillaron de una forma tan especial – **"Anote el último testigo en este juicio a Severus Snape"**

"**Severus"** – articulo mi castaña.

"**Muy bien, que se valide el nuevo testigo, cinco minutos de receso" **– los abogados no dijeron nada, confiaban en que la información que yo tuviera ayudara en mucho.

"**No dejes que me los quiten"** – me dijo entre lagrimas.

"**No permitiré eso Hermione"**

"**Te lo suplico por favor ayudame, por lo que más quieras sin ellos voy a morirme Severus"**

"**No supliques… te juro Hermione que no dejare que te quiten a tus hijos, primero mato a Crane antes de que se lleve a Leo… ¿por lo que más quiera?... Nena tú eres lo que más quiero, tú y los niños, confía en mí… sólo una vez más… no permitiré que te separen de ellos" **– asintió tranquila mientras temblaba.

"**Muy bien… que pase a declarar el señor Severus Snape"**

Me senté para acabar con uno de tantos que no habíamos podido capturar… Crane temblaba en su mirada, sabía que podía hundirlo, sabía que se había metido con Severus Snape y eso lo pagaría caro. Observe a Potter que quedaba tranquilo que yo podía resolverlo todo, Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos estaba confiando su felicidad y sus hijos en mí y Leo… la mirada de Leo fue la que más me capturó… confiaba en mí… me lo decía a gritos… y lo iba a fallarle…

_Esta vez no te fallare nena…_

_**Jisi Snape:**_ yo también soy muy romántica y quiero que se queden juntos pero no sé… sufro de conflicto de emociones y no sé qué hacer, una parte de mí los ve juntos, hasta ya veo la escena… y otra parte de mí quiere que Severus vea toda esa felicidad que el dejo ir por idiota… por lo pronto el siguiente capítulo Hermione se mostrara confundida con respecto a ambos hombres. Besos chica

_**Mama Shmi:**_ lo hará, lo prometo pero ahorita se concentrara en salvar a Leo y ayudar al pequeño a que saque todos esos secretos, no puedo poner a un Severus egoísta sino a uno que ama a Hermione y se preocupa primero por ella y sus hijos… poquito a poquito…

_**Yazmín Snape:**_ tranquila no mueras… sólo fue un beso y un te quiero, jamás acostaría a Hermione con otro (al menos no en este fic, tengo en mente otro donde… ya divague)… y tienes razón en algo, Severus ayudara a Leo a que saque tantos secretos y a superar su pasado… que tierno mi Alan digo mi Severus. Besos hermosa

_**TequilaNervous:**_ ya viste que todas te apoyan? Así que dejare de hacerlo sufrir al pobre… jajaja

_**RR73:**_ no me mates que regrese con capítulo bonito y en el siguiente no hare sufrir a Severus lo prometo…

_**ElizabethMKJP: **_exacto! Quien las entiende, hazlo sufrir hazlo sufrir… y ahora que lo comprenda y que no sea mala ¬¬ jajajaja no se preocupen no lo haré sufrir y algo me dice… mi corazón herido me susurra que Hermione lo perdonara… es que por amor… (me ahorro mi verbo jajaja) Yo también he querido decir en que momento el podrá asincerarse… te gustan los spoliers? Podría darte un adelanto de en que momento ella se enterará de todo ;) No me llegó el link completo del video,mejor dime que canción es para escucharla. Ya es 13 pero de todos modos FELIZ DÍA DEL HISTORIADOR… amantes de documentos viejos, polvo, libros, y del pasado… porque nuestra carrera es belleza! ¿Podría preguntar de donde eres? Besos Liz… espero te guste el capítulo.

_**Yatsave:**_ no me he puesto a pensar en buscarle una novia a Richard, pero creo que en sl siguiente capítulo pondré la perspectiva de él sobre las cosas… ya todas quieren final feliz verdad? Jajaja Besos

_**Patybenededmalfoy:**_ tranquila… creo que ya todas se pusieron de acuerdo en que quieren final feliz, excepto una lectora amiga mía quiere que haga llorar a Sev… es irresistible lo se. Ya se verá todo lo que él hara por ellos aunque lo hace por amor, no por recuperarla y quiera o no Hermione notara todos esos detallitos. Besos

_**HyllaryQueensaiyan:**_ pobrecito Sev ya sufrió mucho… no te parece? Quieres que se quede con Richard? Saludos

_**Valitos:**_ jajajaja solo era un besito y un te quiero no te preocupes, y claro que nooooo! Nadie es mejor que Severus, él es tan perfectoooo! Besos… tu quieres final feliz cierto? Saludos

_**Hasta la próxima semana nenas **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Ahora si ya hice cuentas de los capítulos, serán 18 y así como veo en un par de semanas terminaremos con este fic y me quedo con los otros dos que me están haciendo sufrir demasiado… **_

_**Para YAMÍN SNAPE mi lectora desesperada… espero te guste hermosa…**_

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**RICHARD**

El juicio estaba perdido, si tan sólo yo hubiese podido decir algunas de las pocas cosas que Leo decía, pero mi relación con Hermione vino a complicar las cosas en el ámbito legal, el psicólogo que evalúo la situación llegó a la conclusión que los niños se habían encariñado con Hermione y los traumas de la guerra lo habían confundido. Se iba a decidir que los niños regresaran con su familia bajo la supervisión mensual del psicólogo, pero con el miedo que le tenía Leo terminaría diciendo que todo iba bien, estaba molesto conmigo mismo de verme envuelto con un paciente, a la larga fui yo quien lo perjudico todo.

Observaba a Herms ansiosa, lo único que le importaba en ese momento era salvar a sus hijos y no se diga a Leo, veía en él algo que aún no lograba entender al cien por ciento, veía en ambos que estaban depositando toda la confianza en Snape, por primera vez ese hombre no me veía con tanto odio, ni siquiera volteó a verme, el juez lo llamó y se sentó sonriéndole a Crane con tanta autosuficiencia y cinismo que también sonreí, al menos en esta ocasión nos unía algo: acabar con un hombre que estaba dañando a la familia que amábamos.

"**¿Qué es lo que tiene que decir usted señor Snape?"** – comienza el juez.

"**Acreditar que este hombre Germman Crane no es buen ejemplo para los niños y por lo tanto se le debe negar la custodia de los hijos de Hermione Granger… sus lazos con el señor tenebroso son más que evidentes para los que estuvimos cerca de él"**

"**No estamos aquí para juzgar ese tipo de acciones señor Snape"** – interrumpió la defensa de Crane.

"**Oh por supuesto que no, pero créame que después de este juicio se abrirá uno para mandar a esta escoria a Azkaban junto con su hermano, tal vez puedan compartir el beso del dementor"**

"**¿Usted tiene información que desacredite la reputación de la familia Crane?"**

"**Asi es…"**

"**Usted lo que intenta es favorecer a su ex esposa"**

"**Por supuesto que velare siempre por Hermione y por sus hijos en calidad de lo que sea, es algo que a este juicio le tiene sin cuidado, tengo información de los trabajos de este hombre como mortifago, ¿acaso quieren que dos niños que están en plena formación se críen en una familia así?"**

"**Diga la información con recuerdos señor Snape, sino los tiene mejor retírese"**

"**Deme el veritaserum" **– no me cabía duda que ese hombre iba a poder hacer algo por los niños.

"**Fue reclutado por el señor tenebroso para poder irnos adentrando al Ministerio ya que en esos días él trabaja en el Departamento de aurores, él reclutó a su hermano Clave y después a su esposa y hermanas, dentro de las cosas que hacía no creo que quieran saberlas con punto y coma, torturo, mató a familias enteras de magos y muggles; se aprovecho de jovencitas que mortifagos llevaban a la mansión Malfoy no diré como, simplemente creo que saben muy bien de que forma, las torturaba de muchas formas para después matarlas"**

"**Pruebas señor Snape"**

"**No sea idiota, no mostraré ningún recuerdo con los niños presentes"**

"**Yo podría llevármelos afuera mientras el señor Snape muestra las pruebas" **

"**Muy bien… adelante" **– me dijo el juez y tomé a Lizzie en brazos y cogí a Leo llevándomelos de ahí, salimos de ahí y los llevé a la cafetería.

"**¿Quieren algo de comer?" **– Leo negó con la cabeza y le pedí un jugo a Lizzie.

"**Richard… ¿crees que Severus pueda evitar que mi tío nos lleve?"**

"**Si Leo… creo que él es el único que puede ayudarnos"** –sonrió tranquilo mientras veía a su hermana.

"**Creo que quiero un zumo de calabaza"**

"**Pues pidamos dos zumos de calabaza"**

**SEVERUS SNAPE **

Terminaron de ver un enfrentamiento de aurores con mortifagos y cómo él que fungía como auror traicionó a los suyos y empezó a luchar con nosotros mientras uno a uno sus compañeros fueron muriendo y otros hechos prisioneros.

"**Queda claro para quién trabajaba Germman Crane ¿no?"** – todos se quedaron callados – **"Pero aún tengo un par de recuerdos, uno en el momento de la guerra en Hogwarts donde el miserable toma la poción multijugos y tengo otro donde este animal se aprovecha de unas hechiceras capturadas de origen mestizo porque era exhibicionista y le gustaba hacerlo frente a muchos"**

"**Basta… por favor mi familia esta aquí"** – pidió Crane.

"**Bien en vista que el señor Germman Crane no muestra un punto de que lo mencionado por el señor Snape sea mentira y con ello él no esta capacitado para cuidar a los niños sino que es pauta para que se abra un juicio contra él por asociaciones con los mortifagos"** – sentenció el juez – **"Puede sentarse señor Snape… que hagan pasar a los niños por favor" **– ellos volvieron a sentarse donde estaban – **"La custodia se la queda de forma irrevocable a la señora Hermione Granger"**

"**Oh Dios"** – ella se levantó y Leo corrió hacia ella, ambos tenían lágrimas en los ojos y verla tranquila y feliz era mi mejor recompensa.

"**Mamá tuve mucho miedo"**

"**Lo sé cariño, lo sé, pero no volverá a pasar te lo prometo"** – cogí a Lizzie para entregársela.

"**Tu hija Hermione" **– se levantó tomando a la niña con miedo, me observó y en vez de abrazar a Lizzie me abrazó a mi repentinamente quedando la niña entre ambos, los dos la abrazábamos sin hacer presión sobre su cuerpo, sentía la agitación de Hermione y sus lagrimas que iban cayendo en mi cuello.

"**Gracias… nunca me cansaré de darte las gracias por lo que acabas de hacer por mí y por los niños"**

"**No… no tienes que agradecer nada"** – nos separamos un poco y cogió a la niña dándole un beso.

"**Yo… no te he tratado bien y sin embargo viniste y me ayudaste, no merezco lo bueno que has sido conmigo"**

"**No digas eso, tú tenías y tienes la razón en tomar esa actitud, pero ya eso no importa sino que estas bien y ahora nada ni nadie podrá quitarte a tus hijos"**

"**Gracias a ti"**

"**Sevy" **– se escuchó la vocecita de Lizzie.

"**¿Cómo? ¿Escuchaste? Dijo mi nombre… pero… ¿cómo que Sevy?"**

"**Severus Lizzie" **– le corrigió Hermione.

"**Sevy"**

"**Déjala Hermione, creo que… creo que Sevy es perfecto" **

**RICHARD **

Salimos de los juzgados de inmediato, Hermione no quería que Leo y Lizzie estuvieran ahí ni un minuto más, bajamos para ir a alguna de las chimeneas e irnos a su casa a que los niños se relajaran y comieran un poco, ya que Leo no había querido desayunar.

Abajo se encontraba la familia de Hermione que no tenían permitido entrar al juicio, estaban los padres de Hermione y Jack que estaban con Ginny y sus hijos, con nosotros bajo Harry, Severus y los niños. En cuanto Severus notó la presencia de los padres de Hermione se quiso alejar pero ella lo tomó del brazo para obligarlo a llegar hasta ellos.

"**¿Todo salió bien?"** – preguntó su madre.

"**Si mamá, ahora quisiera que fuéramos a casa para que los niños se relajen, y coman algo… Ginny Harry están invitados, creo que le hará bien a los niños jugar un rato en el jardín"**

"**Por supuesto Hermione" **

"**¿Qué hace él aquí?"**

"**Cálmate Jack"** – intervino Hermione poniéndose entre Severus y su hermano.

"**Creo que es mejor que me retire Hermione"**

"**No Severus, tú no irás a ningún lado"** – le defendió.

"**Hija… otra vez no por favor"**

"**No papá, si tengo ahora a los niños y a Lizzie" **– dejo en claro, ya que el señor mostraba un amor especial por esa niña – **"Es gracias a Severus, ya tenía ganado el juicio Crane y si Severus no hubiera llegado ahora ellos estarían con el asqueroso de su tío, así que quiero un poco de respeto para él"**

"**¿Y qué intentas con eso he Snape?"**

"**Nada Jack, sólo que no le quitaran los hijos a tu hermana"**

"**Pudiste verme la cara una vez pero dos no, así que tendrás que buscarte otra forma de buscar el perdón de mi hermana, no la dañaras…"** – el movimiento fue rápido y golpeó a Severus que se tambaleó sin caerse.

"**¡Jack! ¿Por qué siempre tienes que reaccionar como un animal?"**

"**Hija, tu hermano solo te esta defendiendo"**

"**No necesito de eso papá, ¿qué no les quedó claro que Severus fue el que me ayudó a que no me quitaran a los niños?" **

"**¿Y con qué intensión hija?"**

"**Con el solo propósito de verla feliz y de ver la tranquilidad en sus hijos, con permiso a todos"**

"**No Severus, quédate" **

"**No es buena idea Hermione"**

"**Bueno creo que él sabe lo que dice Hermione… ¿dónde esta la mujer por la cual dejaste a mi hermana?"**

"**Jack"** – en ese momento Hermione se tambaleó y Harry la sostuvo.

"**Mione… ¿estas bien?"**

"**Sí… sólo es un mareo…"**

"**Ha tenido muchas emociones el día de hoy, creo que deberíamos irnos a tu casa y que descanses un poco"**

"**Tiene razón Ginny, vámonos hija"**

"**Si me permiten" **– intervino Severus – **"Le traeré una poción que le ayudará a sentirse mejor de aquí a lo que llegan a su casa, creo que deberían irse al modo muggle por el bien de Hermione"** – a pesar del odio que le guardaban a su ex esposo su familia accedió a lo que le decían.

"**Sí… Hermione creo que deberías ir al despacho de Severus por esa poción, yo iré con tus padres para ampliar el coche y que podamos entrar todos"**

"**Pero… los niños"**

"**Yo los cuidaré hija"** – sonreí ante el gesto de su madre…

Dudo un poco observándome y después a Severus, pero al final accedió irse con él. Amaba a esa mujer y no se diga a los niños pero bien sabía que ella seguía sintiendo algo por su ex marido, no sabía muy bien que pero prefería que ellos hablaran y así poder saber si tenía posibilidades en la vida de mi hermosa.

No dudaba que ella me quisiera, sabía que era así, y que esos besos y caricias eran sinceros pero no notaba esa chispa y esa toque que sienten las parejas enamoradas en verdad, podría decir que una parte de mí había muerto con mi esposa también, era igual… a veces creía que una parte de Hermione había muerto con su divorcio.

Si ella me decía que seguía amando a Severus iba a ser el primero en felicitarla y no iba a ser un obstáculo para ellos, y para mi desgracia bien sabía que él la amaba como el primer día en que se casaron, ignoraba sus razones para el divorcio pero ese pocionista daría la vida por ella sin pensarlo… y eso no es algo que se pueda ignorar…

**HERMIONE **

Aún recuerdo la última vez que entré a su despacho, le di una cachetada porque me había mentido en tantas cosas… pero también tenía otros recuerdos un tanto pasionales que me hicieron sonreír.

"**Nunca te fui infiel" **

"**¿Cómo?"**

"**Tu hermano cree… tú también crees que te deje por Cindy pero eso no es verdad, te juro que nunca te fui infiel… por favor créeme"** – una parte de mí quería creerle pero ¿cómo? ¿Cómo podía confiar de nuevo en él?" – **"Se que te resulta difícil creer en una persona que ya te falló pero… lo lamento mucho Hermione"** – ¿Cómo creer en eso? Si en nuestros problemas se la pasaba más en el consultorio de Cindy que en nuestra casa, todo el tiempo con ella platicando y a mi llenándome de silencios que fueron matando poco a poco mi alma. Nos invadió el silencio y tomé un pedazo de tela con poción desinflamatoria.

"**Jack no debió reaccionar así"** – le fui poniéndole en el pómulo hasta lograr cubrir todo el golpe para que no dejara huella.

"**Creo que es de lo más normal que reaccione así…"** – se levantó y buscó la poción que me daría – **"Aquí tienes… espera…"** –me dijo cuando ya me la llevaba a los labios – **"Si hay riesgo de un embarazo no… no te la tomes… buscaré otra"**

"**Creo que tomaré esta"** – sonreí un poco sonrojada por la aclaración y por la forma en que me quiso sacar información de mi vida amorosa – **"No he llegado a tanto con Jack"** – y de pronto me sentí un poco estúpida de aclarar detalles tan privados, él sonrió y disimuló quitándose la túnica.

"**Bueno… creo que tú familia está esperándote" **

"**Si… es mejor que me vaya"** – me levanté y regresé un poco – **"Gracias… te debo una que creo nunca acabaré de pagarte"**

"**No me debes nada, con esa sonrisa creo que debo el cambio" **– sonreí y me acerque mucho a él.

"**No lo creo… gracias Severus, me diste la felicidad plena"** – sus manos tomaron mi cintura y mi corazón se aceleró por completo, lo permití y más aún cuando me atrajo hacia él sintiendo casi los latidos de su corazón, su aliento en mi frente y mis labios cerca de su cuello, yo también lo abrace con mucha fuerza.

"**Te extrañé"** – dijo a penas en un susurro, nos separamos un poco reflejándonos ambos en una mirada tranquila.

"**Yo mucho más Sev… no tienes idea"** – las palabras salieron sin pedirle permiso a mi cerebro… pero era verdad, lo extrañaba… lo extrañaba mucho… ya no podía negarlo.

_**¿Qué tal chicas? La hora se acerca! **_

_**Lady Maring: **_ascuas? Pero si la semana pasada subí creo dos o tres capítulos… o te referías al acercamiento con Severus? La próxima semana también actualizaré dos veces. Besos

_**Yetsave: **_el juicio no fue tan intenso como el del otro fic pero es que estoy muy centrada en más bien los sentimientos de la pareja y de Leo, espero no haberte defraudado. Besos

_**TequilaNervous: **_más adelante se verá que le sucedió a Crane, por lo pronto no le quitaron los hijos a Hermione que era lo importante, y lo más esperado que es: el acercamiento!

_**Yazmín Snape: **_Yo también quiero a un Severus en la vida real… la mejor parte es que él amo a una mujer por muchos años sin tener ojos para otra, la amo incondicionalmente, protegió a su hijo y la siguió amando hasta el último momento… estúpida Lily… yo hubiera amado a Sev con el alma… y sí también tienes razón, casi todos los hombres son unos imbéciles, son contados los casos donde son hombres que valen la pena, pero contaditos con una sola mano. Sobre los fics que tengo parados los continuare cuando termine este y prometo no iniciar un tercero hasta que termine los otros dos, sino te molestan los adelantos podre mandarte un mensaje privado con la síntesis del tercer fic que planeo escribir… Besos… ya actualice en sábado… ahora creo que descansaré un poco ya que estoy enfermita :P

_**Aurora Snape: **_en proceso de tu petición… al menos ya Hermione no esta tan rejega con Severus y muy pronto lo escuchara te lo prometo… gracias por tu review a media clase jajajaja Saludos y besos hermosa

_**ElizabethMKJP: **_Hola Liz… no te preocupes que Severus tendrá su recompensa y falta muy poquito para que pueda ser escuchado por Mione, final feliz creo que si tendrá final feliz! ¿Ciudad de México? Eso me causa lagrimas! Hermosa ciudad… yo soy de Morelia… Besos y nos seguimos leyendo… oh… te mando un PM en seguida.

_**Diosa Luna: **_Me encantó tu review… ella se concentró mucho en su dolor sin pensar en nada más y ya que él no quiso hablar ella sólo se dedicó a subir su muralla, pero ahora será distinto y muy pronto hablaran de todas esas cosas que se ocultaron demostrándole que como él nadie la ha amado…

_**Mama Shmi: **_y llegó nuestro pocionista con ese carácter tan excitante y perfecto a arreglar el asunto, y no será la primera vez que ayude a Hermione! Más adelante diré que pasó con Crane… Besos

_**Asuen: **_Hola… muchas gracias por tu review, me agrada que te haya gustado. Saludos y Besos desde México.__

_**Liliou: **_Muchísimas gracias qué bueno que te gusto… Saludos y Besos

_**DayRoss: **_Hola! Que bueno que puedas seguir leyendo esta historia, estaré actualizando seguido hasta concluirla. En este fic no podía ponerle tanto drama a un niño tan hermoso como Leo y claro que Severus tendrá la oportunidad de hablar con Hermione y así ella evaluara con quien quedarse de los dos sexys hombres… Besos… nos seguimos leyendo…

_**Patybenededmalfoy: **_te deje en suspenso pero volví mega rápido, espero te haya gustado, no puse gran cosa del juicio porque quería concentrarme en la parejita. Besos

_**Mareliz Luna: **_Hola! Yo estoy pues bien aquí actualizando, aunque algo enferma… de hecho muy enferma jajajaja, me agrada que puedas seguir leyendo la historia. Solo fue un besito y un te quiero chiquitito, al final a quien ama será a Sev no? Y ya se ganó el cariño de los tres… es tan tierno! Trate de subir antes y tratare de subir cada tercer día durante la próxima semana… besos

_**Espero leerlas el martes chicas!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**De nuevo por acá hermosas… en vista que Jissi me presionó ¬¬ bueno… hicimos un trato, así que pronto estará la actualización de Mi pequeño… Mi próxima actualización será el fin de semana porque estoy algo ocupada estos días… **_

**CAPÍTULO 14**

**HERMIONE**

Me encontraba en la casa haciendo las invitaciones para el cumpleaños de Leo, tenía un desorden por toda la sala, ya que había varios compañeros muggles del colegio sería una fiesta normal, con globos, serpentinas y demás, así que no me daba abasto con ello, gracias a Ginny que se había ofrecido a echarme una mano en esos días.

"_**¿Has visto a Severus?"**_

"_**No, desde días después del juicio no lo veo"**_

"_**Desde ese casi beso querrás decir"**_ – la fulmine con la mirada y ella soltó una carcajada.

"_**Eso no estuvo bien, casi lo beso cuando en realidad mi pareja es Richard y él no merece que yo le juegue sucio"**_

"_**Andas con uno y amas al otro… entiendo"**_ – respondió irónica.

"_**Richard es el hombre que…"**_ – pensé en decir "el hombre que me merece y ha demostrado su amor" pero ¿cómo decía eso? Si Severus fue y dio todo por mi en ese juicio, cuando ha jurado ver por mí y por mis hijos sin importar nuestras circunstancias evidentes – _**"El hombre con el que estoy ahora y Severus, bueno él y yo nos divorciamos y ahora funcionamos mejor como amigos"**_

"_**Engáñate sola… dijo que nunca te fue infiel"**_

"_**Bueno tu eres algo así como su defensa, vienes abogar por él ¿es eso?"**_

"_**No, sólo digo lo evidente… ¿no lo has buscado?"**_

"_**Bueno, sí lo busque para agradecerle formalmente"**_ – Ginny captó mi mentira, claro que lo había buscado pero era porque lo extrañaba a horrores, llevaba días en que no había ido a ver a Leo ni a Lizzie – _**"Fui al Ministerio pero no lo encontré, al parecer envió una lechuza avisando que estaba enfermo"**_

"_**¿Y no fuiste a La Hilandera?"**_

"_**No, claro que no, no me compete" **_– la verdad me daba miedo encontrar a una mujer dentro, eso me destrozaría y bien lo sabía.

"_**¿Por qué no fuiste? ¿Qué tal si esta grave?"**_

"_**Es un pocionista Ginny, sabrá cuidarse bien"**_ – enfile unas invitaciones más y respire – _**"Me da miedo ver a una mujer ahí, ver a Cindy… o a otra, aún lo amo y no quiero verme de vuelto destrozada"**_

"_**¿Y por qué no hablas con él? Si te ama y lo amas… ¿Por qué no regresan?"**_

"_**Porque hay muchas cosas Ginny, muchas heridas, él me mintió y jugo conmigo de cierta forma, estoy muy decepcionada de él y tengo miedo que esa decepción me haga nunca perdonar esa parte de Severus"**_

"_**Habla con él"**_

"_**Quizás"**_ – llegue a una invitación especial y puse mi mejor caligrafía, delgada y finamente perfecta.

"_**¿Vendrá a la fiesta?"**_

"_**Si" **_– terminé de poner el nombre de Severus en ella _**– "Leo me dejo en claro que sino viene Severus él no quiere festejar su cumpleaños"**_

"_**¿Y por qué dijo eso?"**_

"_**Vino días después del juicio, Jack apareció, casi se agarran a golpes y Leo dejo en claro a su tío que sin Severus él no festejara"**_

"_**Vaya con tu hermanito eh" **_– asentí un poco apenada de la actitud que estaba tomando Jack – _**"Y Severus… vaya con ese hombre, se ha sabido ganar a tus hijos"**_

"_**Si… Leo lo adora y Lizzie le ha tomado cariño"**_

"_**Serían una familia perfecta" **_– eso era lo que más quería en la vida, una familia donde él estuviera a mi lado.

"_**Bueno, las invitaciones ya están… ayúdame a hacer las cajitas con caramelos y a elegir lo que daré de comer, buscar una buena pastelería y quizás un show para los niños"**_ – intervine para desviar un poco el tema.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Decidí hacer la fiesta en el jardín, colocamos algunas mesas con manteles blancos y de diversos colores, globos en la parte de arriba y otros más que formaban columnas y figuras que Leo había elegido, contraté unos payasos que le daban a los niños animales hechos de globos y otros materiales. La comida no era de mis favoritas pero acepté solamente por ser el primer cumpleaños de mi hijo, hamburguesas y hot dogs con papas a la francesa, agua de sabor y un enorme pastel de doble chocolate que volvió locos a los niños.

Dentro de los invitados estaba la familia de Harry, Ron y todos los Weasley, Draco, Severus, Richard, y conseguí que vinieran muchos de los niños del Orfanato acompañándolos las maestras y la directora, y sus amigos del colegio, obviamente mis padres estaban dentro de los invitados y Jack puso mala cara en cuanto vio a Severus, mi madre fue la única que se dirigió con respeto y cariño mientras que mi padre solo se comportó de forma educada y les informe a ambos bandos que usaría la magia contra ellos si se atrevían a arruinarle la fiesta a mi hijo.

"_**¡Leo! Campeón… ven acá"**_ – Leo observa a Draco con algo de desconfianza y después se acerca – _**"Yo soy tú tío Draco y te traje un hermoso obsequio"**_

"_**Gracias tío Draco"**_ – toma el regalo y lo pone en la mesa y sale corriendo a jugar.

"_**¿Qué le diste a mi hijo Draco?"**_

"_**Algo para niños Hermy y no te atrevas a husmear"**_

"_**Claro que lo haré no quiero que le des nada de… auch…"**_ – mi mano ardió en cuanto toque el paquete – _**"Estúpido ¿qué le pusiste?"**_

"_**Eso hermosa es para que respetes…"**_ – le arroje un hechizo que lo tumbo y gracias a Dios nadie vio la varita – _**"Eres condenadamente buena…"**_ – después de ese comentario varios nos reímos.

En la escena vi a Severus en una mesa solo, observando la escena donde me reía, a la vez jugando con Lizzie, ya que en ese momento él la traía en brazos, vigilaba el lugar, eso era una costumbre que no se le quitaría nunca, siempre estando alerta y protegiendo a lo que más amaba y para mi fortuna o desdicha esas personas eran mis hijos y yo… Me acerqué para sentarme a su lado y lo vi más delgado de lo normal y un poco pálido.

"_**¿Estás bien?"**_

"_**¿Por qué no lo estaría?"**_

"_**Fui a buscarte al Ministerio"**_ – confesé _**– "Me dijeron que habías enfermado"**_

"_**Oh… no es nada de importancia, un error que cometí con una poción, pero ya estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte nena" **_ - me acaricio la mano y sentí su piel más fría de lo normal, se me salieron unas lagrimas que limpie rápidamente.

"_**Sólo cuídate por favor"**_

"_**Lo haré… Hermione quisiera… pedirte algo"**_ – me dijo titubeante.

"_**Lo que tú quieras"**_ – después de lo que él había hecho por mí yo haría lo que él me pidiera y quisiera.

"_**Escúchame… eso quiero pedirte"**_ – no lo comprendí en el momento – _**"Hay… empezaré por decirte que el amor que te empecé a tener cuando eras mi alumna no ha cambiado, o al menos no ha disminuido sino al contrario, aumento en consideración al ver la mujer en la que te has convertido en estos meses, después de lo que te hice te levantaste como la guerrera que eres, y seguiste adelante, te convertiste en una madre hermosa, respetable y admirable, eso me hizo amarte aún más… la falta de amor no fue la razón de nuestra separación, mucho menos una infidelidad, sé que es difícil que me creas pero es la verdad, dame la oportunidad de decirte que fue lo que paso, porque decidí eso tan repentinamente… es algo complicado… te lo suplico"**_

"_**Te escuchare… te lo prometo" **_

"_**Gracias"**_ – ese gracias me lo daba como si su alma descansara de que iba a desahogarse, bajo a Lizzie – _**"Mira Hermione… Liz nena enseñale a mami lo que aprendimos ese rato"**_

"_**Mami"**_ – articuló mi pequeña, la soltó y camino titubeante hasta donde yo me encontraba.

"_**La… la enseñaste a caminar… yo… he intentado de todo y nunca quiso soltarse y… ¿cómo lo hiciste?"**_

"_**Es que me ama más que a ti" **_– ambos reímos con ese hecho… mi familia…

Podría decir que todo marchaba bien pero Richard apareció diciendo que los niños querían cortar el pastel, no solamente regrese al hecho de que estaba en el cumpleaños de mi hijo sino además que Richard era mi pareja y yo estaba como si nada hablando y acariciándome con mi ex marido, sin olvidar esas risas de evidente amor y felicidad.

Nos acercamos a la mesa central y el pastel de chocolate con seis velas color blancas, subí a Leo a una silla y lo abracé mientras le cantaban las mañanitas, él estaba feliz… nunca lo había visto tan tranquilo.

"_**Es mi primer fiesta de cumpleaños… gracias mami"**_

"_**Gracias a ti cielo, por dejarme ser tu mamá… ahora apaga las velitas pero tienes que pedir un deseo"**_

"_**¿Y se cumple el deseo?"**_

"_**Claro que sí, pero necesitas pedirlo con mucha fuerza de corazón, en silencio y no decírselo a nadie"**_

"_**Esta bien" **_– cerró sus ojos y volteé a ver a Severus, sabía que él vería lo que mi hijo estaba pidiendo… sopló las velas y partió el pastel

Poco a poco despedí a los invitados, Severus fue uno de los primeros en irse, después de que Leo pidió su deseo se puso muy serio y eso me inquietó un poco, solamente me quedé con Richard y con magia recogimos el lugar, Leo terminó agotado y lo subí a dormir. En la sala estaba mi novio con mi hija arrullándola y la dejó sobre el portabebés que había dejado ahí.

"_**Terminó agotada también" **_

"_**Y yo igual… gracias por quedarte"**_

"_**Hermione quiero decirte algo…"**_ – se puso completamente serio pero no molesto – _**"Yo te amo con el alma pero sé que… que tú aún amas a tu marido"**_

"_**Rich… yo…"**_ – me silenció con la mano para que lo dejará continuar.

"_**Sólo quiero que ninguno de los dos termine lastimado Herms… ninguno… habla con Severus y arregla las cosas y termina ya de una vez con él, si decides perdonarlo yo me retirare, sé ser un buen perdedor y si decides no darle ninguna oportunidad, esperare con paciencia a que el amor por mí nazca de forma natural y sin presiones"**_ – siempre me iba a sorprender la madurez de ese hombre, por eso lo quería muchísimo, pero él tenía razón, yo amaba a Severus…

"_**Lo haré… hablare con Severus y seré sincera contigo en su momento"**_

"_**Hazlo… por mi parte yo de ahora en adelante te daré el tiempo que necesites"**_

"_**¿Esto es una separación?"**_

"_**Si… será un tiempo para que tú hables y arregles las cosas y yo te esperare, es una forma de no presionarte solamente"**_

"_**Esta bien"**_

"_**Pero te amo… no lo olvides"**_

"_**De acuerdo"**_

"_**Me retiro… subo a la princesa a la cuna y me voy"**_ – asentí, ambos subimos mientras él entraba a dejar a Lizzie yo le daba la última vuelta a Leo.

Vi como Richard entraba a la recamara de mi pequeña y la depositaba con mucho cariño, sin lugar a dudas decidirme entre uno de los dos iba a ser la decisión más difícil que iba a tomar. Pase las dos puertas y abrí la de Leo, me acerque y mi corazón se paralizó, la cama se encontraba destendida pero no había rastros de él, corrí hacia el baño que estaba en su recamara y estaba solo.

Salí de su recamara… Debió tener pesadillas y está en mi cama esperándome… pensé, pero cuando vi mi cama intacta pensé lo peor, revisé y nada… comencé a llorar hasta que Richard salió de dejar a la niña.

"_**¿Qué pasa Hermione?"**_

"_**Mi niño Richard… mi Leo no está"**_

"_**¿Cómo que no está?"**_

"_**No está"**_ – ambos buscamos por toda la casa y nada, me senté a llorar en su cama aún sintiendo su olor sobre las almohadas – _**"Yo vine a arroparlo y … Crane… asegúrate que Crane… ¡Diossss! Si se lo llevó él y le hizo daño lo mataré"**_

"_**Hermione te lo dije hace unos días, lo condenaron, esta en Azkaban con su hermano y debo decir que Severus se encargó de que le dieran la pena máxima"**_

"_**Fue Crane… él se llevó a mi hijo"**_

"_**Hermione se coherente… no pudo llevárselo él"**_ – estaba desesperada, alguien se había llevado a mi hijo… unos minutos de estar llorando y él consolándome la puerta del closet se abrió unos centímetros y me asome.

" _**¡Leo!"**_ – abrí la puerta y ahí estaba mi niño dormido en el piso frío temblando – _**"Leo despierta amor"**_ – lo cogí para subirlo a la cama mientras abría sus ojos.

"_**Mamá"**_

"_**Amor… ¡Oh Diosss tienes fiebre! ¿Qué hacías en el closet?"**_

"_**Tú me dijiste que me ocultara mamá, me oculte donde siempre en el closet… él gritaba ¿ya se fue? ¿no te pegó esta vez?"**_ – volteé a ver a Richard.

"_**Cree que eres Selene… esta delirando"**_

"_**Lizzie… cuide bien a Lizzie mamá"**_

"_**Si amor, has sido un buen niño… Richard llama a Ginny ahora"**_ – asintió.

"_**Me tape los ojos mamá pero lo vi todo… lo vi…"**_ – estaba desesperada, mi hijo estaba sufriendo y no podía hacer nada. Richard le mandó un patronus a Ginny y en minutos ya estaba ahí, tuve que bajar para que lo revisara y en la sala me encontré con Harry.

"_**¿Qué pasó Hermione?"**_

"_**No lo sé Harry… Leo se niega a decirme nada de su pasado y… deliraba, vio cosas horribles con su familia y… yo no puedo ayudarlo"**_ – Ginny bajo unos minutos después – _**"Ginny… ¿qué tiene?"**_

"_**La fiebre se debió al frío obviamente, pero también a la crisis, el niño tiene ataques de pánico, ansiedad, pesadillas, no duerme… es tiempo de que recurras a otros métodos Hermione, esta sufriendo y esta muy pequeño para la carga emocional que tiene"**_

"_**Pero no quiere hablar nena"**_ – le responde Harry – _**"¿Tú que dices Richard?"**_

"_**Creo que es hora de usar otros métodos con el niño, eres su madre y tienes el derecho a ayudarlo a la fuerza si no quiere…"**_

"_**Lo sé"**_

"_**Sólo una persona te puede ayudar" **_– me dice mi amiga…

"_**Un oclumantico"**_ – susurre… era algo que ya había pensado, observe a Richard y a los demás, todos creían lo mismo y me apoyaban – _**"Severus" **_

_**Escribí este capítulo súper rápido así que espero no defraudar a ninguna de ustedes chicas… **_

_**ElizabethMKJP:**_ Hola hermosa, siempre si me apure a escribir esto, o me apuraron como sea… pro aquí esta como prometí, ahora viene lo bueno, espero te guste, y bueno, ellos tendrán que esperar con la reconciliación pero la ayuda que le dará Severus los acercará mucho más. Por cierto ahora escucho la canción de Lucero, y queda muy bien y me hizo crack en mi corazón, es feo cuando lo das todo y te dejan y uno queda peor que espantapájaros… de nuevo divagando lo siento… déjame un review vale? Besos }

_**TequilaNervous:**_ Hola! Diosss tienes razón… incesto… que feo, se me paso, es que estaba terminándolo a la carrera para subirlo, tendré más cuidado con acostar a Hermione con cualquiera, y más si es su hermano jajajaja

_**Acizej Haruzuchia**_: claro que si hará más, de seguro ya te imaginaras que… pobre ya sufrió mucho no te parece? Saludos

_**Mama Shmi:**_ gracias Caro… he aquí el siguiente, espero también te guste. Besitos

_**Alexza Snape:**_ Y actualice debido a la presión de Jissi… se van a enternecer con las escenas entre Sev y Leo, la forma en que lo ayudara… bueno una forma es como me la imagino, espero poder plasmarla bien… Besos y nos leemos el fin de semana

_**Lady Maring:**_ espero que te guste el capítulo, y en este fic no veremos a Hermione embarazada… no llegó a tanto con Richard… lo siento

_**Luna White 29:**_ fíjate que es una de las cosas que más me gustan de los Slytherin lo cínico que pueden llegar a ser… ahora lo siguiente es ver la ternura que puede haber entre Leo y Sev… quieres un papá preocupado y tierno? O uno duro y serio? Aun no se como plasmar a Sev en el siguiente capítulo. Besos y nos leemos el fin de semana

_**Yazmin Snape:**_ Ya que te gustan los adelantos te dire como sufrirá Severus, enfermara de muerte y ahí uno al otro podrán perderse para siempre… que mala soy, no sé como me aguantas Yaz… Sobre lo otro: espero poder plasmar una escena donde Jack tenga que soportar la reconciliación y otras escenas más donde demuestre que Sev se merece a Hermione… siii ansio escribir todo eso… Lamento la contestación tan corta pero tengo algo de prisa… nos leemos el fin de semana… Besitos

_**Yatsave:**_ qué bueno que te haya gustado, y no te preocupes con lo de Jack no será un obstáculo y más cuando vea la forma en que ayudara a su hermana y sobrino… Saludos y besos

_**Samaria Reed:**_ es una de las cosas más sexys que tiene Severus la superioridad y el cinismo, la altanería, amo eso de él. Yo creo que no lo haré sufrir ya mucho, creo que nos hemos olvidado que Hermione podría estar actuando como Lily y muy pronto habrá acercamiento. Besos

_**Hasta la próxima hermosas… **_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Espero les guste el capítulo, no doy fecha del siguiente porque no se cuando pueda actualizar… Besos **_

**CAPÍTULO 15**

**SEVERUS SNAPE**

Me desperté muy temprano como siempre, la poción era demasiado fuerte sin embargo estaba seguro que tendría los efectos esperados, baje a desayunar y leer un poco el Profeta, pensaba ir a la casa de Hermione, pero debido a que acababa de ir no lo creí prudente, aunque pensándolo mejor ella había decidido por fin escucharme.

La nutria de Hermione apareció con un mensaje que decía que quería verme lo más pronto que pudiera, no me gustó su voz, parecía angustiada, me puse la túnica y salí de inmediato hacia allá, me abrió Richard quien al parecer ya se iba, me dio un saludo cordial y desapareció. Entré en la casa de Hermione y se encontraba con la misma ropa que el día anterior, sentada en la sala tomando café, era raro ya que no era una de sus bebidas favoritas.

"**¿Hermione?"**

"**Severus… no creí que vinieras tan pronto"**

"**Te note angustiada ¿qué pasa'"**

"**Es… es mi Leo Severus" **– soltó llorando, me acerqué a abrazarla y duró en sollozos varios minutos – **"Ayer desapareció de su cama y lo encontré minutos después en el closet"** – fui a la cocina y preparé un té poniéndole algunas hierbas que ayudaran a tranquilizarla.

"**Deja ese café, te está alterado más, toma el té"**

"**Deliraba Sev… creía que era su mamá Selene y decía cosas… decía que había visto, que había oído… que se había ocultado como yo se lo pedía… sufría Sev, mi hijo sufría mucho"**

"**Hermione… nena no te entiendo nada, tú me dijiste que no preguntara nada de tu hijo y no sé de qué me hablas"** – confesé…

"**Sus padres eran mortifagos, al parecer su mamá por orden del marido, ella murió cuando Lizzie tenía días de nacida, Leo la vio morir pero se niega a decirme cómo, pero sé que fue una muerte horrible, me lo dicen sus ojos… quedó a manos de su padre y no hizo otra cosa más que maltratarlo psicológicamente y propinarle unas palizas que… tiene cicatrices en su cuerpecito Sev… era sólo un niño… mi bebe Sev… mi niño"** – repitió varias veces con la cara mojada en llanto, yo era una persona muy fría y nada hacía que me conmoviera pero verla así me hizo un nudo en la garganta – **"Ella al parecer le pedía que se escondiera ¿pero de qué?... Leo vio cosas que lo torturan en las noches, siempre tiene pesadillas y continuamente va a dormir conmigo por lo mismo, cualquier ruido fuerte lo altera, es desconfiado, en el Orfanato era un niño ausente y tímido, me toco meses para que sonriera de la forma que lo hace y sin embargo noto esos recuerdos que niega decirme… veo su alma fragmentada y yo que soy su madre no puedo hacer nada"**

"**Hermione cálmate nena… vas a ponerte mal y él te necesita fuerte"**

"**Canta Sev… mi niño canta y es porque así ahuyenta esos fantasmas que lo atormentan… mi hijo vive con miedo, tiene miedo que su padre salga y se lo lleve y que yo no pueda hacer nada…"**

"**Yo no dejare que eso pase, si alguno de los Crane llegan a salir, los mato Hermione antes de que te quiten a tus hijos"**

"**Ayúdame… te lo suplico ayuda a Leo"**

"**¿Cómo?"**

"**Necesitamos saber que le paso, que le hacía Crane, que tuvo que ver durante esos meses, que lo atormenta, necesito ver sus pesadillas"**

"**Hermione con gusto te ayudo, te daría todo nena… pero si tú que eres su madre no te ha dicho nada, dudo que me lo diga a mí"**

"**Puedes… usar otros métodos" **– alcé la ceja incrédulo de escuchar lo que estaba por pedirme.

"**¿Cómo cuáles?"**

"**Severus, te llame porque eres el mejor oclumantico de toda Gran Bretaña"**

"**¿Quieres que le lea la mente a tu hijo? ¿Qué invada su intimidad? ¿Su pasado?" **– aún no podía creer lo que me estaba pidiendo, ella que seguía las reglas y todas las normas éticas y morales **– "Hermione… no dudo de que Leo haya pasado cosas terribles, pero invadir así sus recuerdos, las cosas que más lo atormentan ¿segura de lo que me estas pidiendo?"**

"**No me vengas con que tú eres una persona muy respetuosa en ese sentido Severus… le leíste la mente a mi abogado, a Jack para molestarlo no sé cuántas veces, a miles de personas ¿y no puedes hacerlo con mi hijo?"** – me reclamo sin piedad.

"**Precisamente es eso, lo he hecho con personas que no me importan o sólo para molestarlos pero Leo es sagrado al igual que tú nena"**

"**Eres un cínico de lo peor"** – me echó en cara, pero no estaba molesta más bien sonreía de que ella tenía razón – **"Tu tremendo mentiroso ¿cómo te enteraste de que me gustabas y sentía algo por ti?"**

"**Nena…"**

"**Me leíste la mente Severus a media clase… y no sé cuantas veces lo hiciste"**

"**Fue la única te lo juro"**

"**Entonces no me vengas con que tienes mucha moral para lo que te pido… ayúdame por favor"**

"**Está bien, pero antes déjame hablar con él"** – tenía la esperanza que hubiera otro método para ayudarlo, sin duda a mí no me gustaría que vieran los recuerdos que tenía de mi padre golpeando a mi madre…

"**Si… el medicamento que le dio Ginny es muy fuerte, iré a despertarlo para que hablen"**

"**Tengo una idea… dile que lo invitaré a que conozca mi casa y paso por él en la tarde si accede a venir conmigo"**

"**¿Acceder? Leo te adora… pasa por él a las tres de la tarde"** – me adora… y yo lo adoro a él como se puede amar a un hijo… a una familia

oOoOoOoOoOo

Pase por Leo a la hora acordada, se mostraba muy emocionado por la idea de conocer mi laboratorio, utilizamos la chimenea y aparecimos en la sala de la Hilandera.

"**Aquí es donde vivo Leo" **– observaba los muebles en mal estado y viejos, algunos cuadros, la mesa de madera vieja y algunos otros objetos oxidados.

"**Pero si decías que vivías en una mansión con mamá ¿Por qué vives ahora así?"**

"**Vivía así por ella, sin Hermione no tiene mucha importancia como viva" **– se acercó a ver la foto de mi madre, algo vieja y sucia, con su largo cabello negro hasta los pechos y su piel blanca con una profunda tristeza en su interior a pesar de tenerme a mí.

"**¿Quién es ella?"**

"**Mi madre… se llamaba Eileen"**

"**¿Vive contigo?"**

"**No" **– la conversación marchaba bien, según lo había planeado – **"Ella murió cuando yo iba en tercer año de Hogwarts, tenía 13 años"**

"**Lo siento… mamá murió cuando yo estaba muy pequeño, Lizzie casi acababa de nacer"**

"**Eras muy pequeño entonces"**

"**Si… tu mamá se ve triste" **– y en sus ojos vi que mi madre le recordaba a la suya.

"**Si, no tenía buena vida aquí en esta casa"** – era tan pequeño para haber vivido tanto, a pesar de mi edad no sabía cómo ayudarlo sin meterme demasiado **– "¿Quieres escuchar la historia?"**

"**¿Es una historia triste y fea verdad?"** – asentí pero se sentó en el sillón, ya tenía seis años y mostraba una madurez de los cuales pocos niños poseían –

"**Mi madre era una bruja muy inteligente, poderosa, era buena en pociones y hechizos… su familia era muy rica, una de las mejores familias de le época, los Prince… cuando tenía 19 años la comprometieron con un brujo muy rico y de buena familia como ella, pero ambos no querían casarse"**

"**¿Y por qué estaban comprometidos sino se querían?"**

"**Porque eran de buena familia y los que decidían eran los padres… mi madre conoció a un hombre… que se … se llamaba Tobias, se enamoró de él y huyó de la casa con él, sus padres la desheredaron y no quisieron saber de ella jamás"**

"**¿Y su prometido?"**

"**Ellos fueron amigos siempre, él la ayudó a salir de su casa y la ayudaba cuando podía"**

"**¿Y fue feliz con Tobías? ¿Él era tu papá?"**

"**Si… él era mi padre, pero no es una historia feliz Leo, mi padre era muggle y no sabía de magia, se lo dijo a mi padre cuando estaba embarazada de mí y no le gustó la idea y la corrió de la casa, no se comportó como un verdadero hombre"**

"**¿Qué paso después?"**

"**Ella… estuvo un tiempo sola, vivía en un cuarto muy pobre, su familia le cerró la puerta en la cara cuando quiso pedir ayuda, intentó buscar a Edmund su amigo… pero en esos días él se había casado con una chica de buena familia y no pudo localizarlo, trabajaba de mesera en un bar muggle…"**

"**¿Por qué no usó magia?"** – era la misma pregunta que tantas veces le hice a mi madre.

"**Porque amaba a mi padre y ella pensaba que si renunciaba a su magia… él volvería a por ella. En los últimos meses, Edmund la localizo, quiso llevársela a su mansión pero mi madre se negó, así que él le daba dinero para que nada le faltara. Dio a luz en un hospital también muggle y los médicos le llamaron a mi padre para que la recogiera junto conmigo… Edmund y Tobías llegaron al mismo tiempo y mi madre decidió volver con mi padre… con la condición de que renunciara a ser bruja… y ella aceptó"**

"**¿Y fueron felices así?"** – negué y el pequeño bajo la cabeza triste, la alzó y le mostré una foto de los tres – **"Él se ve enojón y feo… ¿era malo?"** – asentí y me estaba costando trabajo hablar de eso, nadie sabía mi pasado, solo mi madre y Lily… con el tiempo Hermione se convirtió en la llave de mi alma.

"**Con el tiempo yo fui desarrollando los poderes de mi magia y eso a Tobías lo enfureció, le gritaba mucho a mi madre y la culpaba de que yo fuera un anormal… comenzó a beber demasiado, lo corrieron del trabajo y se la pasaba aquí en la casa comprando alcohol con los ahorros… mi madre trataba de ayudarlo pero sólo obtenía humillaciones y gritos, el dinero se terminó y Edmund comenzó a mandarle a mi madre pero él creía que…"**

"**Lo engañaba…"** – asentí.

"**Y en medio del alcohol… los celos y el odio por su condición de magia y de que su hijo fuera un anormal aparecieron los golpes… muchas veces ella trataba de protegerme y no lo lograba"**

"**¿Por qué no usaba la varita contra él? Al menos él era muggle"** – y el padre de Leo no…

"**Lo hacía a veces pero le iba peor después y lo amaba demasiado para dejarlo"**

"**Cuando entré al colegio, mi madre me pidió que no regresaba en vacaciones hasta el verano, ella tuvo que rechazar la ayuda de Edmund para evitarse problemas con mi padre… sólo lo veía en verano y la situación siempre era la misma… murió tres años después cuando aún la necesitaba mucho"**

"**¿Cómo murió?"** – aún no sabía si era conveniente contarle esa parte…

"**Cayó de las escaleras y el golpe… los golpes fueron mortales, en especial los que se dio en la cabeza"**

"**¿Tobías la arrojó?"** – asentí viendo la alfombra de la casa – **"¿Lo encerraron como a mi papá?"**

"**No… no hubo pruebas para condenarlo"**

"**¿Tuviste que regresar con él?" **– asentí y no dije más – **"¿Y te golpeaba?" **– volví a asentir.

"**Mucho… no me dejo volver al colegio, falte por un mes hasta que Dumbledore vino por mí, y Edmund tramitó lo que Hermione hizo contigo, me adoptó y desde ese momento viví con él"**

"**Y su esposa"**

"**No… ella había fallecido y no habían tenido hijos, así que sólo fuimos Edmund y yo"**

"**Creo que nuestras historias se parecen"** – aseguró.

"**¿Por qué dices eso?"** – titubeó un poco.

"**Bueno… tuvimos un papá que era malo, y nos quedamos sin mamá desde chicos y a ambos nos adoptaron…"** – asentí sonriendo – **"Y… mi papá también mató a mamá"** – eso era un avance y uno muy grande…

"**¿Tu viste cómo lo hizo?" **

"**Si… había ocultado a Lizzie en el closet conmigo y lo vi… todo y escuche… todo"**

"**¿Son tus pesadillas?" **– asintió levantándose – **"¿Por qué no quieres hablarle de esto a tu mamá?"** – alzó los hombros ignorando mi pregunta – **"Ella solo quiere ayudarte Leo"**

"**¿Qué paso después de que Edmund te adoptó?"** – me cambió de tema.

"**Bueno pues me fui a vivir con él, iba a Hogwarts pero pasaba las vacaciones con él, después… me uní a los mortifagos, y eso fue una gran decepción para él… poco tiempo después terminó la primera guerra y mi fidelidad cambió, regresé a su lado y me perdonó mis errores. Fue el padre que nunca tuve y tengo los mejores recuerdos de él… enfermó y murió, me dejo toda su fortuna y varias enseñanzas Leo… y le prometí siempre luchar bajo los ideales que él me había inculcado, era mortifago si… pero mi fidelidad no era de ellos, siempre mantuve firme lo que Edmund me enseñó… terminó la guerra y regresé a dar clases, Hermione no sé cómo se enamoró de mí y yo de ella… y ahí fue cuando fue una felicidad plena, sin embargo me hubiera gustado que Edmund viera que si fui feliz como se lo jure"**

"**Entonces al final la historia tiene final feliz"**

"**Más o menos… yo soy algo serio y amargado por las cicatrices que dejo Tobías en mí… también tengo pesadillas, extraño a Edmund y perdí a tu madre"**

"**¿Tienes pesadillas? Eso es muy feo"**

"**Lo sé… pero yo puedo ayudarte a que ya no las tengas"**

"**¿Se puede hacer eso?" **– asentí y regreso a mi lado **– "¿Cómo?"**

"**Primero debes decirme lo que paso el día en que murió tu mamá, y qué paso después de su muerte hasta que te llevaron los del Orfanato, y muy importante que me digas tus pesadillas, ¿Qué te da miedo?"**

"**No puedo hacer eso… no quiero recordar, no me gusta hablar de eso, me duele mucho"**

"**Lo sé, a mi también me dolió mucho hablar de eso… pero sólo así puedo ayudarte"** – se quedó pensativo un rato – **"Puedes contarme una parte y la demás si se te hace muy difícil… puedo verla yo sin que hables"**

"**¿Cómo?"**

"**Soy un oclumántico, puedo ver la mente de las personas, tú recordaras eso y yo lo veré y después te ayudare"** – pensaba que era la mejor forma, sin invadir su pasado y que él mismo dijera todo.

"**Está bien… te dejare entrar en mi mente y te contare lo que pasó aquella noche"** – su confianza… tenía su confianza, su cariño… poco a poco Leo se fue convirtiendo en mi hijo.

_**Oh! Lloré al escribir este capítulo, ya me imagino en el próximo… Espero nos podamos leer pronto chicas… Besos… Muchas no me dejaron su nombre en los reviews, así que responderé de acuerdo a cómo me llegaron.**_

_**Guest: **_Gracias por dejarme tu review y que te haya gustado, esta historia es corta a comparación con las demás, sólo faltan unos tres o cuatro capítulos. Besos

_**Guest: **_Ese día creo que me equivoque por andar actualizando bajo presión… pero gracias de todos modos. Ahora si en el siguiente capítulo trataré la historia de Leo, por ahora quería concentrarme en que se ganará su confianza y desgraciadamente la reconciliación tendrá que tardar un poco. Saludos

_**Guest: **_Opino lo mismo que tú, los niños no deberían de pasar por nada parecido ni por nada que los perturbe, desgraciadamente a veces las circunstancias hacen que todo sea de una forma tan distinta a la que debería de ser Ojala te guste el capítulo. Besos

_**Mareliz Luna: **_Hola… ammm que bueno que me recuerdas del deseo de Leo… casi lo echo a perder todo, es que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, y ahora con este capítulo se responde tu duda, las situaciones similares y las pesadillas de Leo terminaran por unirlos más a ellos dos… Nos leemos luego Mareliz… Besos

_**Patybenededmalfoy: **_ahora si en el siguiente capítulo Sev lo ayudara, ya verás que si, y sobre la novia de Richard… aún no sé que pase con él, así que se aceptan sugerencias. Besos

_**ElizabethMKJP: **_Que bueno que te gusto Liz! Es muy feo… n.n ya me puse triste otra vez, tener el corazón roto y aún así saber que debes seguir hacia adelante… buuu! Bueno lamento no haber puesto más en el capítulo sobre Leo y la ayuda que recibirá de Sev pero prometo que en el siguiente se desarrollara esa parte. Se aceptan sugerencias para el futuro de Richard. Besos

_**Yazmín Snape: **_como sé que te encanta el drama y ando de emmo te diré: si se enfermará de muerte… veme buscando jajajaja y mátame sin piedad, me lo merezco. Mi intención era dedicar este capítulo a la ayuda que recibiera de Severus pero de pronto se me ocurrió lo de la historia del propio Sev y ya no deje espacio para Leo, pero sin falta lo pongo en el siguiente capítulo. Actualice pronto así que estoy segura que sigues viva. Besos

_**Samaria Reed: **_Hola chica… por fin se llegó la oportunidad de que hablen y arreglen sus cosas y justo en ese momento pasa esto de Leo, así que la reconciliación tendrá que esperar un poquito más hasta que Sev logre ayudar a su pequeño. Besos

_**Luna White 29: **_No se me había ocurrido lo de la prisión pero lo pondré, me gustó mucho. Se me dificultara un poco plasmar a Sev de papá no se porque, ya que ya lo hice en el otro fic, espero salga como esperan. Oh… el deseo de Leo, recuérdenme poner eso eh! Besos

_**Jisi Snape: **_Es que si lo dejo en suspenso se que regresaras con ganas de seguir leyendo más… :D y siii Sev esta enfermito, o estará muy enfermito pero antes de que muera ayudara a Leo! Y se ganara el perdón de Hermione… ntc… no lo mataré, o me corren del escuadrón. Besos!

_**TequilaNervous: **_es que el capítulo pasado fue bajo presión, yo daría un capítulo de Por una vez y Jissi uno de Mi pequeño, este lo hice en tranquilidad de la noche, súper depre y llore al escribirlo, malditas hormonas! Y si, Severus enfermara gravemente pero no lo mataré lo prometo… creo que eso terminara por unirlos más, creo, espero plasmarlo como lo tengo en la mente y ojala pueda poner una escena graciosa con Jack cuando se reconcilien. Besos

_**Alexza Snape: **_Richard es un amor… no lo quisieron como pareja de Hermione así que se aceptan ideas del futuro de este pobre hombre… y la ayuda que le dará Sev a Leo unirá más ala parejita así como esa enfermedad que ahora va desarrollando nuestro pocionista. Nos seguimos leyendo. Besos

_**Azicej – Haruzuchia: **_Esos si que sería dramático… me matarían, Sev esta enfermito no te conformas con eso? Jajaja y Hermione sufre por su hijo… de hecho todos están sufriendo, yo también de hecho. Besos

_**Hasta la otra chicas… Besos**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Primeramente quiero felicitar a LUNA WHITE que cumplió años el domingo, intenté actualizar ese día pero el capítulo es muy largo, espero te guste y en segundo lugar me encantó el review de DAY ROSS y quiero compartirlo: **__**"Dentro de todo mal siempre existe una esperanza que no se debe de romper nunca... Y siempre se tiene la fortuna de elegir tu propio destino pese al pasado que tengas" saludos a ambas. Gracias por los reviews que me dejan. Besos…**_

**CAPÍTULO 16**

**SEVERUS SNAPE**

"**¿Qué pasó esa noche Leo?"**

"**Mamá dormía a Lizzie… y… mi papá tenía reunión con los mortifagos, le había permitido a mamá faltar porque Lizzie lloraba mucho, él estaba enojado porque los aurores habían capturado a muchos de… ellos… se oían muchos gritos, aún los oigo, pedían que parara, creo que esas personas murieron esa noche, mamá… ella cantaba, esa noche puso algo de música para que yo no oyera todo eso…"** – bajo la vista y esas lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas blancas, me abrazo y lloró sin que nada ni nadie se lo impidiera – **"Cantaba… y… no puedo Severus, no puedo decirte, no quiero hablar de eso"**

"**Tranquilo… lo haremos de otra forma"**

"**No Severus no quiero"**

"**Está bien… ¿quieres conocer el laboratorio?" **– me tomó algunos minutos tranquilizarlo y después pude llevarlo a que conociera el laboratorio, estuvo ahí algunos minutos mientras yo le escribía una carta a Hermione avisándole como estaban las cosas.

"**¿Cómo era mamá en pociones?"**

"**Muy inteligente, no había una poción que no le saliera bien… cuando llegamos a pociones avanzadas le di un libro que la llevo a perfeccionarse en la materia, era perfecta y siempre terminaba con su pelo enmarañado como si le hubiera estallado el caldero en la cabeza"** – ambos terminamos riéndonos, yo recordándola a ella y él imaginándose a su madre de esa manera.

"**Yo quiero ser tan bueno en pociones como tu Severus"**

"**¡Oh no! Tú serás bueno en lo que más te guste… puede ser pociones, herbología, encantamientos, transformaciones, o defensa contra las artes oscuras"**

"**No… yo quiero ser como tú"** – era un orgullo que el pequeño quisiera parecerse a mí en ese sentido, me sentía importante ante sus ojos.

"**Bueno… eso me parece genial Leo, es tarde y creo que tú mamá puede preocuparse… ¿qué te parece si nos vamos y abogas por mí para que me deje cenar con ustedes?"**

"**De acuerdo"** – salto del banco sonriendo – **"Y ahora si habrá postre porque no me compraste helado"**

"**Vamos pues y te regalaré mi ración de postre"**

"**¿Completa?" **– me preguntó saliéndosele sus ojos de orbita.

"**Completa… y Hermione me la dará grande… vamos, ponte tu túnica y te espero en la chimenea"**

**HERMIONE**

Nunca me había separado de Leo de esa forma, me estaba comiendo las uñas de la desesperación, estaba tan nerviosa que había mandado comprar la comida y hasta comprar un pastel, no tenía ánimos ni fuerzas de cocinar algo yo.

"**Ven Lizzie"** – la abracé y la subí a la mesa poniéndole una túnica roja – **"Pareces una caperucita roja"**

"**Mamí…" **– saltó a mi cuello y me la llevé a la sala a seguir jugando con una muñeca que Severus le había llevado. De pronto por fin la chimenea se activo anunciándome la llegada de mi hijo.

"**Mamá… Severus me enseñó su laboratorio, es enorme y dice que eras su mejor alumna"**

"**¿A si? No le hagas caso, Sev es un mentiroso"** – bromee mientras Sev salía de la chimenea.

"**¿Mintió también cuando dijo que tu cabello se ponía como si te hubiese estallado el caldero en la cabeza?" **– fruncí el ceño mientras cerraba los ojos tratando de controlarme.

"**¡Severus!" **

"**¿Si nena?" **

"**¿Mamá Severus puede quedarse a cenar?"** – y ahí iba de nuevo mi pequeño a interceder por Sev.

"**¿Le has pedido que abogue por ti?"**

"**No" **– mintió descaradamente, pero era algo que yo ya había pensado hacer.

"**Severus, quedas invitado a cenar"**

"**¡Siiiiiiiiii!"** – gritó mi hijo.

"**A lavarse las manos Leo"** – le pidió Severus, esa era la familia que debíamos de tener y la cual ansiaba, me sacudí la cabeza concentrándome en lo que debía.

Comimos en calma los tres mientras mi hijo me contaba con lujo de detalles todo lo que había visto en el laboratorio, y los animales en frascos con líquidos raros, y "bichos" le llamaba él, y que Severus le había dejado jugar un rato con un caldero y había preparado una poción que paso de naranja a color morado feo.

"**Y Severus me hablo de su mamá Eileen y de su papá Edmund"** – termine de darle el pastel a Leo y corrió hacia el televisor, Lizzie lo siguió con una rebanada más pequeña.

"**¿Le hablaste al niño de… tu madre? ¿Tobías? ¿Qué paso en tu casa Severus?"**

"**Le hable de… de mi historia Hermione, la misma que tú sabes, cómo murió mi madre y cómo llegué a parar con Edmund, sólo omití a Lily porque no venía al caso"**

"**¿Y para que le dijiste eso?"**

"**¿Me das mi rebanada?"**

"**Es de chocolate, tú odias el chocolate"**

"**Merezco mi rebanada"** – juntarse con mi hijo le estaba pegando lo infantil, corté la rebanada y se levantó para dársela a Leo… Un día esa complicidad me traerá problemas… pensé – **"Creí que si le decía lo que yo había vivido, él tendría la confianza de contarme lo que le ocurrió?"**

"**¿Y no fue así?"**

"**Si… pero lo que le pasó es muy fuerte, comenzó a contar lo que ocurrió pero se soltó a llorar y me suplicó que ya no habláramos del tema"** – me deje caer derrotada.

"**¿Y… no hay nada que hacer?"**

"**Si… sí lo hay pero no lo haré sin su consentimiento, pero creo que aceptara"**

"**Dime"**

"**Le leeré la mente pero lo haré mientras duerma… exacto, no voy a someter al niño a que recuerde lo que le ocurrió mientras yo hurgó en su pasado, pero le diré como funcionaran las cosas, y aceptará lo sé"**

"**Está bien… ¿cuándo lo harás?"**

"**Esta misma noche… Leo ven un momento por favor"** – llegó con la boca llena de chocolate – **"¿Recuerdas que te dije… que podía tratar de evitar que tengas más pesadillas?"**

"**Ajam"**

"**Hay otra forma de lograr eso, pero no la haré sin tu consentimiento, veré tus recuerdos y tus pesadillas"**

"**¿Y tendré que recordarlas para que tú puedas verlas?"**

"**Estando despierto sí, conforme yo vaya viendo recuerdos, tú los irás teniendo también… pero en cambio si lo hago mientras duermes será menos doloroso, te daré una poción para que no sufras, te bloqueará toda la noche mientras yo veo tus recuerdos"**

"**Está bien, pero que la poción me duerma por completo, no quiero verlo de nuevo" **– meses y meses de trabajo con Richard, con mi amor de madre y Severus conseguía eso en una sola tarde.

**SEVERUS SNAPE**

"**¿Estás seguro que funcionará la poción?"**

"**Completamente"** – bebió hasta terminarse la poción.

"**Mamá… hoy quiero que Severus se quedé hasta que me duerma" **– le dijo a Hermione.

"**Está bien cielo… te espero abajo Severus"** – me quedé con él hasta que fue arrullándose.

"**Severus… ya no quiero soñar eso"** – dijo con lo poco que tenía de conciencia.

"**Haré hasta lo imposible para que así sea Leo… te lo juro"**

Baje a la sala donde Hermione estaba sentada esperándome, había que dejar que la poción hiciera aún más el efecto para que no lo despertara ni que soñara con lo que yo fuera viendo, Hermione se notaba terriblemente angustiada y cansada y a la vez tan hermosa y seguía siendo la mujer inquebrantable con la que me había casado.

"**En una hora más subiré y comenzaré, no quiero que la poción falle, por eso esperare un poco"**

"**Te has sabido ganar a Leo"** – sonreí asintiendo **– "Si quieres en esa hora hablemos, te prometí que te escucharía aquello que no me has dicho"**

"**Si, sé que me lo prometiste, pero ahora primero es Leo, ya habrá tiempo para lo otro"**

"**Gracias… ¿podré estar ahí?"**

"**Si quieres… aunque tu rostro en cansado, deberías ir a dormir un poco"**

"**No podría… quiero estar ahí y quiero acabar con esto de una vez"** – me senté a su lado y sin pedirlo y mucho menos insinuarlo se recargo en mi pecho, la recibí gustoso, pensé en decir mil cosas pero cuando estaba por abrir la boca sentí esa placida respiración que me indicaba que estaba por dormirse – **"Gracias por venir"**

"**Gracias a ti por pedírmelo"** – sus manos recargadas en mi pecho hacían círculos sobre mi túnica y su cabello desprendía ese aroma enloquecedor, su cuerpo tan incitante a ser tomado y amado en ese momento se encontraba tan vulnerable… durmió más de la hora hasta que me toco despertarla – **"Nena… tengo que subir"**

"**¡Oh! Me quede dormida… lo siento"**

"**Descansa, me haré cargo yo" **– pero fue imposible convencerla, subió conmigo y se sentó en un sillón en la habitación – "**Si muestra inquietud, quiero que le abraces y le cantes o hagas algo, no debe despertar, la poción era fuerte pero no sé qué tan traumáticos sean los recuerdos" **

"**Está bien" **– por alguna razón me temblaba la mano donde tenía la varita, respiré un par de veces hasta que me vi a mi mismo… yo podía hacer esa diferencia en Leo y que no creciera como lo hice yo.

"_**Legeremens"**_ – _"Selene… Selene maldita sea… iré por ti estúpida"_ se escuchaba los gritos del padre de Leo, la madre abrazaba a su hija recién nacida con lágrimas en los ojos, la colocaba en el closet… _"Escóndete, y no salgas hasta que no haya ruido, cuida a Lizzie… canta mi amor, canta bajito y no oigas, no veas nada"_ ambos niños se quedan detrás de la puerta blanca al momento que Crane entra y tira a su mujer cerca de la cama… un golpe… otro más… una maldición, una más… rompí la conexión.

"**¿Pasa algo?"**

"**¿Cómo esta Leo?" **– mentí, ella asintió para que pudiera seguir.

"_**Legeremens"**_ – Leo mantenía a la niña aún dormida _"Ya no hay ruido Lizzie… hay que salir"_ coge a su hermana y se acerca donde está su madre, sube a la cama con su cuerpo sangrante y frío… _"¿Mami? ¡mami! Ya se fue, papá se fue, hay que despertar… Lizzie tiene hambre… ¿mami? Por favor…"_ creo en ese momento Leo sabe que ella se ha ido… trato de mantener la conexión un poco más _"Con que aquí estas… Ven acá"_ aparece Crane llevándoselo de la peor manera, intento seguir pero los gritos de Leo, el llanto de Lizzie, las imágenes y la impotencia me vencen y salgo de ahí – **"Hijo de puta…" **

"**¿Sev?" **– Hermione se acerca y me alejo de ella, Leo se mueve un poco.

"**Somételo bajo un hechizo… necesito unos minutos" **– baje y busque algo que tomar, con mucho esfuerzo encontré una bebida muggle Vodka… no me importo lo que fuera, serví una cantidad en un vaso y la bebí de golpe, escuche los pasos de Hermione y sus brazos en mis hombros.

"**¿Qué paso?"**

"**Son fuertes… los recuerdos y… aún me falta… subamos"**

"**Sev… no debí pedirte esto a ti… si quieres parar buscare en otro país a otro oclumantico"** – negué y ambos subimos, Leo se mostraba un poco más tranquilo.

"_**Legeremens"**_ – Leo estaba en la que debía ser su recamara, se abre la puerta y Crane con la varita en la mano lo apunta _"No papi… por favor, otra vez no"_ al principio no sé muy bien lo que le hace, pero después comprendo a la perfección, sigo la conexión necesito verlo todo de una vez…

Me negué hablar con Hermione por días, la tenía en mi despacho casi diario, y siempre la secretaría le daba la misma respuesta: ocupado… sabía lo que quería, pero no le mostraría los recuerdos, nunca la dañaría de esa forma.

"**Profesor Snape…"** – mi secretaría.

"**¿De nuevo Hermione?"**

"**Bueno tengo dos recados, el primero es de ella… dice que oh pone su trasero en su casa en los próximos dos días o vendrá ella misma por él y lo arrastrará por todo el Ministerio" **– mi nena siempre tan sutil – **"El segundo recado es de Azkaban, han aprobado su visita para el señor Lucas Crane"**

"**Perfecto… ¿para cuándo?"**

"**Mañana a medio día" **– me puse la túnica y me dispuse a salir – **"¿Saldrá?"**

"**¿No escuchaste a mi ex mujer? Es capaz de venir y arrastrarme por todo Ministerio, piso por piso"**

**HERMIONE **

Severus se negaba a recibirme, y no había día que Leo no preguntará por él, aún no sabía que decirle sobre la promesa de Sev sobre sus pesadillas, había visto algo ahí, algo fuerte y no quería decírmelo, pero lo obligaría, así tuviera que arrastrarlo por todo el mundo mágico.

"**He venido para que me evites la humillación de arrastrarme por todo el Ministerio"**

"**¡Snape!"**

"**No te enojes"**

"**Leo pregunta por ti todos los días, quiere saber porque no has vuelto, y qué pasa con tu promesa de ayudarlo con sus pesadillas y yo quiero que me muestres esos recuerdos ahora"**

"**No te los mostraré"**

"**No me obligues"** – le apunté con la varita.

"**Son muy fuertes"**

"**Mi hijo los ve todas las noches, quiero verlos ahora, te lo suplico"** – era lo peor de todo para él, ya que yo podía convencerlo.

"**Está bien… ¿tienes un pensadero?"** – fui por él y sirvió dos copas muy llenas y me dio una – **"Lo necesitaras"** – bebimos y nos adentramos a los recuerdos de Leo.

**Recuerdos **

La madre de Leo se encontraba en una mecedora arrullando a la recién nacida Lizzie, tatarareaba una canción de cuna muggle, mientras veía a Leo jugar con algunos libros infantiles musicales, ella les sonreía a ambos niños.

"**¿No bajaras hoy mami?"**

"**No amor, papá quiere que me quede aquí para que Lizzie no llore"** – pone a la nena en la cama y continua jugando con su hijo, se comienzan a escuchar gritos y maldiciones, los gritos son tan desgarradores que Selene intenta silenciar un poco la habitación, Leo observa a su mamá con miedo – **"¿Quieres cantar una canción?"**

"**Si"**

"Canta bajito… no te vaya a escuchar, el ogro furioso podría venir a gritar… canta mamita canta sin parar que las hadas del bosque vendrán a bailar… Mira a la sirena viene también a cantar… susurra las palabras mágicas que ellas nos ayudarán… Y él ya no vendrá" – cantaron al mismo tiempo.

"**Selene… Selene maldita sea… iré por ti estúpida"** – la madre de Leo se pone nerviosa y coge a Lizzie escondiéndola en el closet sobre un portabebe, como si no fuera la primera vez que la escondiera ahí.

"**Escóndete, y no salgas hasta que no haya ruido, cuida a Lizzie… canta mi amor, canta bajito y no oigas, no veas nada"** – le ordena a Leo, quien apenas es un niño, mete a mi pequeño ahí mientras cierra la puerta blanca pero por las rendijas mi Leo vio todo y seguro escuchó todo.

"**Aquí estás… ¿Y tus hijos?"**

"**Con la nana… pero son también tuyos Lucas" –** le responde titubeante.

"**Eso nada me lo asegura… ¿los has escondido verdad? Lo encontraré Selene, buscaré a Leonardo por toda la casa si es necesario…"**

"**El niño no te ha hecho nada Lucas… porque tanto odio hacia él"**

"**Porque tiene el maldito carácter tan irritable e insoportable que mi madre Selene"** – le susurra al oído de la forma más grotesca.

"**Un día vas a darte cuenta de lo que estas haciendo Lucas… somos tú familia" **– aquél hombre se río de la mujer y de un golpe cayó cerca de la cama, Severus me abrazo para que no viera eso, le pedí que me dejara ver tal como Leo lo estaba haciendo, ahogando su llanto entre las rodillas y tratando de cantarle a Lizzie, escuche maldiciones y hechizos, algo de mí tampoco quería ver lo que le estaba haciendo a esa mujer.

"**No vuelvas a decir estupideces Selene… mira lo que tú sola causaste"**

"**Leo…"**

"**¿Quieres que le dé un recado al mimado de tu hijo?"** – por fin pude volver a verle la cara a esa mujer, ensangrentada pero sobre todo agotada de su misma vida y sufrir.

"**Un día… vas a pagar todo Lucas… todo"**

"**No me amenaces Selene… porque sabes quien va a pagar tus palabras" **

"**Mi señor… reunión" **– le avisa un mortifago, asiente y sale de la habitación, no sin antes dar una maldición final que terminó con un grito desgarrador, me acerqué a ver a Selene y respiraba con mucha dificultad.

"**Mis hijos…"** – susurraba en delirio – **"Leo… Lizzie"** – _"Los cuidare Selene"_ le dije a pesar que sabía que no me escucharía, no pude evitar llorar sintiendo los brazos de Severus… _"Es suficiente… vámonos" "Se que no es todo Severus, quiero verlo, todo"_ pasan varias horas donde Leo temblando decide salir a ver a su madre, y ella ya se había ido, con el nombre de tus hijos en sus labios.

"**Ya no hay ruido Lizzie… hay que salir"** – Leo coloca a la recién nacida a un lado de Selene y observa a su mamá, supongo que no debe sorprenderle verla en esa condición, pero es demasiado pequeño para saber que su madre ya no va a volver a estar con él. – **"¿Mami? ¡mami! Ya se fue, papá se fue, hay que despertar… Lizzie tiene hambre… ¿mami? Por favor…"** – Severus me consuela, mi hijo comienza a comprender que su mami no volverá a abrir los ojos, se escucha la puerta abrirse de golpe.

"**Con que aquí estas… Ven acá" –** aparece Crane llevándoselo de la peor manera, jalándolo y nadie que lo pueda ayudar, escucho los llantos, él pide que lo ayuden y nadie lo hace… y Lizzie llora de hambre a un lado del cuerpo inerte de su madre.

Severus me saca de ahí de inmediato.

**Fin del recuerdo **

"**Por eso no quería mostrártelos"**

"**Hay más… lo sé… enséñame el otro recuerdo"**

"**Si quieres te digo lo que vi, no tienes porque verlo tú misma"**

"**Si tengo" **– mi mirada insistente lo convence.

**Recuerdo **

Estaba una joven mujer en una habitación con los niños, la mirada de mi Leo ya era vacía, la habitación se abre con Crane ebrio con la varita en la mano.

"**Fuera Glin"** – la chica toma a la niña y sin pensarlo dos veces se va dejando a Leo solo, quien se esconde en un rincón.

"**Leonardo, sal"**

"**Por favor papi"**

"**Sino sales iré por ti" **– mi Leo sale y le hace frente a su padre – **"Eres una asquerosa mezcla entre mi madre y la puta que te dio la vida ¿sabías?" **– era tan pequeño para comprender y sin embargo lo hacía a la perfección – **"Tú no eres mi hijo, lo sé… ¿Por qué no dices nada?"** – sólo se escucha un sollozo, Crane lo avienta y Leo se golpea en un mueble que lo deja en el piso unos minutos, su "padre" aprovecha ese momento para apuntarle con la varita, no es un crucio, lo sé… pero por los gritos de Leo parece tan fuerte como si fuera uno.

"**Por favor… ya no papá… para"** – sin embargo no se detiene… Severus me hace la señal que es momento de irnos, pero no quiero irme sin embargo me saca del recuerdo.

**Fin del recuerdo **

"**¿Qué fue eso?"**

"**Una maldición, es como si fuera un dementor, lo obliga a recordar los peores momentos, con esa maldición Crane hacía que Leo recordara la muerte de su madre y los golpes que le propinaba él a ella, lo obligó a asistir a las reuniones de mortifagos, torturas y muertes para que luego con la maldición tener forma de torturarlo, es muy fuerte, ya que lo deja con horas de la sensación de haber vivido esos hechos una y otra vez, por eso el tiene pesadillas, la maldición quedó en Leo, no pararan porque Crane de alguna manera la hizo parte del mismo pequeño"**

"**No entiendo… ¿el sueña eso por una maldición?"**

"**Así es… y no hay nada que la revierta, podemos hacer que disminuya pero nunca que desaparezca por completo"** – observo a Severus, y me abraza para consolarme, no hay solución alguna, mi hijo estaba condenado a sufrir.

**SEVERUS SNAPE **

Me ponía la túnica para ir hacia Azkaban, cuando me avisaron de la llegada de Hermione, a diferencia del día anterior… ella se mostraba tan fuerte y tan fría…

"**Hermione…"**

"**Ya sé lo que quiero que hagas"** – le indique que la escuchaba y esperaba que fuera rápido ya que no quería perder la oportunidad de ver a Crane – **"Eres un oclumantico… quizás no podamos revertir la maldición, pero esta funciona si hay malos recuerdos… sino hubiera, lo existiría maldición… borra todas esas cosas malas de la mente de Leo, la muerte de Selene, los golpes de Crane, has que lo olvide todo"**

"**¿Quieres que Leo olvide a su verdadera madre?"**

"**No… costara trabajo, lo sé, pero lo que quiero es que él recuerde lo bueno de Selene, que no la vea llena de golpes y tristeza, quita todo lo malo de su vida, todos esos traumas bórralos, quita sus pesadillas nocturnas y dale una vida tranquila y feliz"**

"**¿Y cuando crezca?"**

"**Le diré la verdad cuando lo vea un hombre maduro, pero ahora es un niño y quiero que crezca como tal, un niño feliz, con sueños no pesadillas, con ilusiones no con miedo, borra su amargura, su terror y su tristeza… por favor…"** – me suplicó.

"**Lo haré… te lo juro, él no crecerá como yo, no tendrá mi vida sino una que tu y yo iremos forjando para que sea feliz"** – asintió dejándose caer en mi pecho.

"**Gracias"** – eso y más daría por ella – **"¿Vas a salir?"** – asentí y se alejo de inmediato.

"**Voy a Azkaban"** – nuestras miradas se cruzaron y sentimientos se mezclaron unos a otros y vio todo en mí y lo vi todo en ella.

"**Que sufra… que sufra mucho… que no se compare con el dolor de mi hijo"** - me dijo con un odio y una ira que no pensé que ella pudiese poseer.

"**Sufrirá… te lo juro"** – le di un beso en la frente y me desaparecí de ahí.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Se sentía la humedad en las paredes, el moho en ellas y en el piso, algunos perdiendo la cabeza gritaban cosas incoherentes, un dementor me condujo hasta una celda que era de máxima seguridad, el hombre ahí con su mirada perdida, lo hechice para que recobrara la conciencia y un poco de ánimo, lo quería vivo y consiente.

"**Lucas Crane"** – voltea, me reconoce, pero se confunde, sabe donde radicaba mi fidelidad, lo cual significaba que no era una visita de cortesía.

"**¿Recuerdas a Leonardo?"**

"**Bah"** – se burla.

"**Bueno… a partir de este momento, no lo olvidaras jamás"**

"**¿Y quién eres tu aquí Snape? Has ocupado tantos papeles, el títere de Dumbledore, el perro faldero de Voldemort, el hazmerreir de miles…"**

"**Y respetado por todos… me gane el respeto y miedo de ambos mandos, no lo olvides"**

"**Te repito… ¿quién eres aquí? Y ¿Qué quieres?"**

"**Me alegro llegar a esas prerrogativas Crane… quiero que no olvides ciertas cosas y vendré seguido a recordártelas ¿Quién soy? El padre de Leonardo… y como tal vine a defenderle y a hacerle justicia"**

"**¿El padre? ¿El padre biológico?"**

"**El padre biológico eres tu cerdo miserable… ahora yo soy su padre… y lo recordaras siempre… crucio… crucio… incendio… sectusempra" **– sus gritos eran desgarradores, pero recordaba los de Leo, su angustia en cada sueño **– "Crucio… maldito levántate"** – lo azote miles de veces en la pared hasta que terminé agitado.

"**No tienes derecho a estar aquí Snape"** – articulo después de varios minutos inconsciente.

"**Ni tú a dañar a Leo… crucio… crucio"** – **que sufra…** fueron las palabras de Hermione… eran mi motivación – **"Sectusempra…"** – pero mi principal motivación sin lugar a dudas era el deseo de cumpleaños de Leo… haría hasta lo imposible por que se cumpliera**… "Crucio"**

_**Fue un capítulo muy largo, no pueden negarlo, técnicamente son dos en uno… no lo dividí para que no me sigan torturando en el escuadrón, así que espero nos podamos leer en una semanita con el penúltimo capítulo… Besos chicas**_

_**Mama Shmi: **_luego me dices si lloraste también con este, en mi opinión es más triste este porque es el punto de vista de un niño… Besos

_**Luna White 29: **_a pesar de que Severus es un hombre muy frio y duro le costó mucho trabajo poder ver esos recuerdos por lo que paso en su infancia y por lo mismo quiere ayudar al pequeño a que no pase lo que vivió él. Y la respuesta es sí, el enferma por la poción que él esta haciendo y sólo una persona podrá ayudarlo. Intente subir el capítulo el domingo pero era un capítulo algo difícil y largo pero creo que valió la pena. Besos

_**ElizabethMKJP: **_Hola Liz! También eres dramática como yo? Yo amo escribir ese género, así que espero nos sigamos leyendo, no he leído tus fics, para serte sincera tengo muchas alertas y sólo leo los capítulos que se no sobrepasaran las dos mil palabras, antes leia todo el tiempo y escribia igual, pero empecé a titularme, el amor llegó a mi puerta y ahora solo me queda poco tiempo y lo invierto escribiendo, pero tratare de darme un espacio y leerlo, pero con eso que quiero empezar otro fic… diosss ya tengo que dejar de escribir y ponerme a hacer mi tesis! Mi pequeñito Leo sufrió mucho pero Sev llegara a curar esas heridas, es tan tierno como papá, tan protector! Sobre lo de Richard… trataré de buscarle a alguien pero no será Cindy… ya verás porque no es ella… la odiaras! Besos hermosa

_**Jisi Snape:**_ Pura agresividad mujer… como que me torturaras… espero que con este capítulo te replantees esa idea de tu loca cabeza. Esta enfermo pero no lo matare! Y tranquila con esa reconociliación no seas desesperada que primero Sev quiere ayudar a su pequeño, a poco no es tierno como se llevan? Besos

_**Mareliz Luna:**_ Y te agradezco que lo leas! Sev enfermara pero no lo mataré, no sé porque piensan eso, sí escribo drama pero no creo ser tan mala como para matar a mi sexy pocionista. Siguiente capítulo, lo que muchas esperan ver, la relación de papa-hijo con Sev y Leo sin embargo sigo posponiendo esa reconocilaición. Besos

_**Yazmin Snape:**_ Buscameeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Y ejerce presión, yo trabajo bajo presión mi estimada Yaz! Realmente no me ausente tanto como quería, porque me presionaron para que actualizara -_- No mataré a Sev, mi drama no llega a ese nivel así que no te preocupes… supongo que ya no estarás tan desesperada ahora que sólo faltan dos capítulos! Besos

_**Sol-Pame:**_ y si que te leíste todo de un tirón, no pude actualizar antes pero es un capítulo bastante largo, espero lo disfrutes. Besos

_**Lun Black:**_ No te preocupes, me alegra que sigas aún la historia, y no paso por lo mismo pero ante todo tú eres su mami y estarás de una forma especial es su corazón, algo que el padre nunca podrá… no sé que edad tenga tu peque, pero si es un niño toma en cuenta eso: son niños, siempre querremos a las mamás más no te parece? Ya divague demasiado lo siento… me dejo llevar, espero no te moleste y disfrutes el capítulo. Besos

_**Yetsave:**_ muchas no me dejaron su nombre e hice malavares para saber de quien eran y fracase… Espero te guste como va la complicidad entre estos dos y eso aún que no son formalmente papa-hijo… Saludos y Besos

_**Aurora Snape:**_ a mi nunca me ha pasado eso en FF siempre he podido entrar, subir capítulos, comentar etc… Tranquila con esa reconciliación, ya casi llega estamos en el capítulo 16 y faltan dos… jajaja Saludos y Besos

_**TequilaNervous:**_ el mejr oclumante de Gran Bretaña y lo ayudara no sólo por eso, sino porque se ve a si mismo y ama a Leo con todo su ser… ahora ya sabes cómo lo ayudara… Besos

_**Guest:**_ ese "escribeeeeeeeeeeeeee" sino me equivoco es de "Diosa Luna" … ya ves como trabajo bajo presión!

_**Samaria Red:**_ creo que es una buena forma de ganarse la confianza de alguien, tenerle tu confianza a la otra persona y contarle algo del mismo peso… me explico? Besos, espero te guste el capítulo.

_**Guest:**_ que bueno que te guste mi historia, es muy dolorosa, si dices que se parece a la tuya lo bueno es que estabas muy pequeña, hay muchos niños que la viven día a día por meses y años hasta que los dejan marcados…. Divagando de nuevo… Besos hermosa

_**Patybenededmalfoy**_: en el siguiente capítulo le ayudara y sabremos lo que hay tras ese deseo de cumpleaños. Besos

_**Day Ross:**_ Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, a pesar de lo que te haya pasado, uno mismo tiene el poder de repetir el patrón o acabar con el circulo vicioso, Dios nos da la libertad y fortaleza de elegir nuestro camino y por ende destino. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Besos

Hasta la próxima chicas!


	17. Chapter 17

_**Formalmente este fic está llegando a su final, espero disfruten de este penúltimo capítulo y la próxima semana nos leemos con el final… Besos chicas…**_

**CAPÍTULO 17**

**SEVERUS SNAPE**

"**¿Cuántas veces más irás a Azkaban?"**

"**No lo sé, las que sean necesarias… no quiero que le den el beso de dementor Hermione, quiero volverlo loco yo mismo"**

"**¿Sufre? ¿De la misma manera que… sufrió mi hijo?"** – nunca la había sentido tan fría y calculadora.

"**Lo hace, físicamente y… no puedo decir que emocionalmente, pero si interiormente, te dije que pagaría y me encargaré que nunca olvide el nombre de Leonardo, se lo repito en cada sesión"**

"**Gracias Sev"** – me acaricia la mano con ternura y se la beso.

"**Todo por ti y por los niños nena"**

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"**Leo, te explicaré lo que haremos para ayudarte con esas pesadillas"** – comencé explicarle, Hermione no estaba de acuerdo en que le pidiera permiso, creía que el niño se negaría pero yo estaba seguro que no era así, además eran los recuerdos de Leo y buenos o malos sólo él tenía el poder de decidir si los conservaba o no – **"Con hechizos te iré quitando esos recuerdos que tú tienes, los que te hizo Lucas ver y la vida que él les daba a ti y a tu mamá… no quiero entrar a detalles, pero podré quitártelo todo"**

"**¿Y ya no recordaré nada de … mi otra vida? ¿Mamá?"** – voltea a ver a Hermione – **"Tu eres mi mamá ahora, pero…"**

"**Selene siempre será tu mamá Leo, y claro que la recordaras, lo que hará Severus solamente será quitar esos recuerdos malos que tienes en las pesadillas y la forma en que murió tu mami, pero nada más"** – aún parecía pensarlo.

"**Tengo una mejor idea Leo"** – le dije – **"Los bloquearé para que no puedas recordarlos ni si quiera en pesadillas y cuando estés grande y tú quieres saber de tus padres y tu pasado yo mismo revertiré el hechizo para abrir tu mente y puedas tener acceso a tus recuerdos"**

"**¿Pero seguirán dentro de mí?"**

"**Si pero no podrás tener acceso a ellos hasta que yo revierta la magia y eso será hasta que tú me lo indiques" **– era una forma de no arrebatar parte de su historia y seguir respetando una parte importante de él.

"**Esta bien Severus"**

Fueron durante varias sesiones que logre bloquear los recuerdos, eso me dejaba completamente cansado, la poción cada vez me robaba más energías y fuerzas para seguir, había faltaba mucho al trabajo en comparación a los primeros días del tratamiento. Era el último día y había terminado por bloquear el último de los recuerdos que me había costado y era el cuerpo inerte de su madre, Leo terminó desmayado.

"**¡Hermione! ¡Hermione!"**

"**¿Qué pasó Severus?"** – levantamos a Leo y lo llevamos a su dormitorio.

"**Quiero que lo dejes descansar, los hechizos son muy fuertes, debilito su mente, que duerma y mañana no lo despiertes hasta que él sólo se levante"**

"**¿Estará bien Severus?"**

"**Si, sin embargo quisiera quedarme en su primera noche para asegurarme que todo marche correctamente"**

"**Por supuesto"**

Camine algunas horas por la casa, vigilando que todo estuviera bien, observé a Hermione dormir tan tranquila, Lizzie tenía una extraña forma de dormir, boca abajo con sus pompitas hacia arriba, su carita de lado abrazando a su muñeca, su boquita entreabierta y aunque Hermione no era su madre de sangre les encontraba un increíble parecido, esa pequeña era muy despierta para la edad que tenía.

Llegué hasta la habitación de Leo y entré, se movía mucho pero era distinto, algo agitado se levantó, temí que algo saliera mal, que esa maldición de Crane tuviera alguna forma de regresar y seguir atormentándolo.

"**¿Leo? ¿Qué pasa?"**

"**¡Severus! Mañana que vaya al colegio Henry va a ganarme en el partido porque el tío Jack no vino a practicar conmigo"**

"**¿Eso te angustia?" **

"**Mucho, no quiero que se burle… estaba soñando eso"** – respiré aliviado.

"**Mañana buscare al zángano de tu tío y lo haré venir para que Henry no se burle de ti" **– me senté y le alboroté el cabello para que se durmiera.

"**¿Y si lo hace? ¿Le parto la cara?"**

"**Ammm… no creo que eso le guste mucho a Hermione"**

"**Es cierto… entonces debes traer a Jack"** – se volteó y concilió el sueño inmediatamente.

Entré en la habitación de Hermione, me senté en la cama y ni siquiera pudo sentir eso, trabajaba tanto últimamente que ni siquiera podía disfrutar tanto a sus hijos como ella quisiera, le quite unos rizos que estorbaban en su rostro.

"**Sev… ¿y Leo?"**

"**Duerme… está preocupado por el partido de mañana, arrastrare el trasero de tu hermano hasta aquí, el pobre Leo esta teniendo pesadillas con un tal Henry"**

"**Oh si… el partido de mañana… y… ¿las pesadillas?"**

"**Eso se acabo Hermione, todo eso estará bloqueado hasta el día que su madurez permita comprender su historia"**

"**Muchas gracias Severus…" **– acaricie su cabeza para que volviera a dormirse tal como lo hacía antes cuando estábamos casados.

"**Me iré a La Hilandera, utilizare la chimenea, cualquier cosa me mandas un patronus"**

"**Quédate a dormir… anda, aquí conmigo"** – se hizo a un lado dándome la espalda, quite las cobijas y me acosté a su lado, tomó una de mis manos y la rodeó sobre su cintura – **"Mañana hablaremos sobre aquello que has querido decirme todos estos meses"**

"**Podría invitarte a cenar y ahí lo hablamos ¿te parece?"**

"**¿Este fin de semana Sev?"**

"**Si, como en los viejos tiempos, en el restaurante de siempre"** – al escuchar eso entrelazo sus dedos con mi mano y se pegó más a mi cuerpo, hundí mi cara en su cuello sintiendo su olor a frutas en su cabello rizado y aún un poco mojado después de la ducha que se había dado.

**HERMIONE**

Había tardado tanto en decidirme lo que me pondría, Ginny me cuidaría a los niños por la noche aunque ella garantizaba que sería la noche y la madrugada, sin embargo no pensaba cantar victoria, aún no sabía lo que él quería decirme.

Opte por ponerme un vestido gris oscuro sin mangas y con corte de sirena, una túnica negra larga de terciopelo con corte muy fino y botones de plata, mi cabello me lo arregle con un moño donde dejaba caer algunos bucles sobre mi cara, maquillaje que resaltaban mis ojos, los delineé color negro y me puse labial natural en los labios, mis plataformas negras que tanto le gustaban a él, me puse perfume uno que él me había regalado en un cumpleaños, tomé mi varita y llegue al restaurante.

Llegue tan solo cinco minutos tarde y me senté en una mesa apartada tal y como a él le gustaba, pedí vino de sauco y del nerviosismo tome dos copas, paso media hora y él no llegó, cuando siempre era puntual, casi al llegar la hora pagué y me retire a la casa.

Estaba completamente sola en la sala, de nuevo él me había fallado, tanto tiempo que me había pedido esa oportunidad y asÍ como asÍ simplemente me dejaba plantada era algo que no comprendía, y tontamente lo esperaba en casa con una razón suficientemente convincente del porque de su retraso, sin embargo no sucedió así, él no llegó y me quede dormida en el sillón. Me levanté algo tarde y subí a bañarme y cambiarme para ir por mis hijos.

"**¡Mami! Te tardaste"**

"**Lo siento Leo… me quede dormida, ve por tus cosas y a despedirte anda"**

"**Si…"** – se retira y Ginny me sonríe con picardía.

"**Ya me imagino porque te quedaste dormida ¿estuvo fuerte el desvelo?"**

"**No tienes ni idea"** – le respondí con amargura – **"No fue Ginny"**

"**¿Cómo que no fue?"**

"**Así como lo oyes, me dejo plantada, lo espere una hora en el restaurante y nada, no fue a buscarme a casa y hasta ahora no se nada de él"**

"**Hermione él no es así, supongo que paso algo que sobrepaso las cosas y por eso no fue, estoy segura que en cualquier momento se comunica contigo y te dirá sus razones"**

"**Mmmm… no lo sé Ginny… me voy, gracias por cuidarme a los chicos" **– abracé a Lizzie y cogí a Leo de la mano para aparecernos en nuestro hogar.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"**Creo que mi trabajo como psicólogo acaba aquí, fue un trabajo excelente el que hizo Severus, Leo no me necesitara, no al menos por ahora" **

"**Gracias Richard"**

"**No agradezcas, yo los quiero mucho a los tres"** – me sentía la peor persona del mundo, él amándonos y yo amando a un hombre que llevaba días sin saber de él.

"**Yo…"**

"**¿Estás con él de nuevo?"** – negué a penas.

"**No pero… no es justo que tú estés conmigo si yo no te amo, te quiero mucho, has sido un gran apoyo en mi vida pero ahora creo que es mejor que este sola"**

"**Acepto tu decisión Hermione, pero no te dejare sola, siempre te podrás apoyar en mí"**

"**Gracias" **– me abrazo y sentí sus palabras sinceras.

"**¿Necesitas llorar? Hazlo hermosa"**

"**No… esta vez ya no Rich… por mis hijos no lo hare, es tiempo de que cierre esa puerta y salga hacia adelante… sin… en esta ocasión sin Severus"**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"**Mamá… la tía Ginny está en casa" **– me gritó mi hijo desde abajo.

"**Voy cariño" **– baje y la note muy seria – **"Ginny… ¿traes a los chicos?"**

"**No… Hermione necesito hablar contigo"**

"**Claro, acompáñame ¿quieres un café?"** – nos dirigimos a la cocina y con la varita empecé a prepararlo pero ella con la suya guardo las cosas.

"**Es serio esto y urgente, no quiero café…"**

"**¿Y qué es eso urgente? Me preocupas"**

"**Severus"**

"**Oh no… Severus no"** – me levante algo incomoda y molesta – **"Escucha Ginny, lo amo si, pero ya es suficiente con él ya basta, tengo que seguir y él no sabe lo que quiere…"** – de pronto tenía la varita de Ginny a dos centímetros de mi nariz y con una maldición en la punta de la su lengua.

"**Cierra la boca, me escucharas y después haras lo que se te pegue la gana Hermione" **– asentí – **"Esta en mi trabajo, Severus esta ahí"**

"**Maldita sea… ¿conCindy?"**

"**Ok te dare otra oportunidad antes de arrojarte una maldición… esta en San Mungo, inconsciente, ingresó ahí después que salió de tu casa aquella noche y no ha despertado desde entonces, por eso no llegó al restaurante" **– mi mente voló y me torturé mil veces por ser tan estúpida, me levanté y cogí una túnica.

"**¿Puedes… cuidar a los chicos?"**

"**Si pero ve… rápido… creo que es grave" **– si lo perdía nunca iba a perdonármelo…

oOoOoOoOoOoO

"**El cuarto del señor Severus Snape por favor"** – la sanadora encargada se me queda viendo, todos sabían de mi divorcio y del repentino acercamiento de Severus con la medimaga Cindy.

"**Tercera planta, cuarto 14 señora Granger… su medimaga es la señorita Cindy Blake"**

"**Lo supuse… ¿sabe la situación de mi ex esposo?"**

"**No, Cindy ha sido muy renuente en dar información, solo sabemos que sufrió un desmayo y que no ha despertado desde entonces, sólo se le ha sometido a estudios… debería hablar con mi colega"**

"**Gracias" **– le respondí irónica y me retiré de ahí. Subí a la tercera planta y busqué el cuarto, lo vi ahí recostado más pálido de lo normal, delgado y una respiración entrecortada – **"Sev… ¿qué te paso? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te sentías mal?"** – acaricie su mano y estaba muy fría, llore en silencio con mucho miedo – **"No quiero perderte… no te atrevas a dejarme de esta manera porque te juro que nunca voy a perdonártelo, debes vivir por mí… por Leo, pregunta mucho por ti, por Lizzie… por favor no vayas a dejarme porque no sabré como seguir… Me duele verte así… mucho, me esta matando verte de esta manera y no poder ayudarte"**

"**Que hipócrita eres" **– volteé y vi a Cindy mirándome con odio.

"**¿Por qué no me avisaste de lo que le pasó?"**

"**No veo porque debía hacerlo, eres su ex esposa ¿no? Eso sin contar a que la culpable de su estado eres tú"**

"**Pero que demonios estas diciendo?"**

"**Lo que oiste… el estado de Severus es gracias a tu miserable culpa y tu actitud infantil"**

"**Si lo dices por su trabajo que hizo de oclumancia…"** – sabía que eso lo pondría mal y aún así lo sometí a un trabajo que lo dejo en esa condición, nunca iba a perdonármelo.

"**No… ni siquiera quiso decirme con exactitud que haría, le dije que eso debilitaría mas su estado, pero no me hizo caso… yo hablo de otra cosa Granger… tu actitud de víctima y tu capricho lo tiene en este estado, y sólo YO estuve a su lado cuando sufría, mi amor por Severus soportó todo y hubiera soportado lo que tú como niña inmadura no hubieras podido"**

"**Mira Cindy habla de una vez que no te entiendo nada"**

"**Él se encaprichó por solucionar su problema, uno que tu debiste ayudar y superar con él… tu obsesión por ser madre lo dejo así… él no puede tener hijos y se empeñó por crear la poción que arreglara eso… tú lo enfermaste"**

"**Yo… no… yo no sabía"** – me deje caer a su lecho recordando todas esas veces que llore por no ser madre, debió ser fatal para él verme destrozada por no quedar preñada y él sintiéndose culpable – **"Por eso me dejo… quería que fuera feliz con un hombre que me diera hijos"**

"**Vete Hermione ya le causaste suficiente daño"** – volteé a verlo furiosa.

"**Escúchame bien copia barata de Rita Skeater… aquí yo soy su esposa, no me importa nuestra situación legal, tu eres su sanadora nada más y voy a sacar a Severus se ese trance, porque por lo que veo tú no has podido arreglar nada… Sev creó esa poción y para tu fortuna solo hay una persona que podría entender su complejidad y esa soy yo… No te quiero como su medimaga y como su única familiar exijo el cambio a la señora Ginevra Potter"**

"**Es… Granger"**

"**Retírese Blake o el director del hospital se enterara que esta mezclando su sentimentalismo con su trabajo y eso la dejara muy mal parada en el mundo mágico" **– ni siquiera se le ocurrió decir algo más… sólo salió de ahí azotando la puerta.

"**Voy arreglar esto Sev… te lo prometo"** – y tenía que hacerlo, debía salvarlo a costa de lo que fuera…

_**Bueno chicas… espero les haya gustado, sólo queda un último capítulo y el epilogo. Saludos preciosas **_

_**Mama Shmi: **_Realmente no le dedique mucho tiempo a las torturas ni a cómo arregló el problema, pero ya se estaba alargando mucho el fic… espero te haya gustado a pesar de todo.

_**Yazmin Snape:**_ que agresiva… jajaja no pienso separarlos de nuevo o en verdad van a matarme, ya en el próximo capítulo se arreglara todo, me quedara bien cursi lo prometo, y ya que me han pedido epilogo pues hare uno pequeñito. Espero te guste el final. Besos

_**ElizabethMKJP:**_ ya ves porque odiarías a esa sanadora odiosa? Lo siento es que trato de plasmar a miserables mujeres que odio jajaja… bueno pues espero te haya gustado y que te agrade el final tanto como lo estoy imaginando en mi mente. Lamento la respuesta tan corta pero sino actualizo ahora lo haría hasta el martes y no quieres eso verdad? Jajaja Besos

_**Samara Reed:**_ La verdad cuando estuve escribiendo el capítulo anterior, llore mucho… bueno eso porque soy una sensible de lo peor, pero si hubo mucho sentimiento… espero te guste como esta llegando a la conclusión este fic. Besos

_**Mareliz Luna:**_ Hola… yo también vivo en México, aca no se inundo pero si llovió mucho. No le dedique mucho tiempo a la tortura de Crane y todo eso porque ya me estaban llegado crucios de la reconciliación, no te preocupes que no lo matare o me matarían a mi. Besos

_**Luna White 29:**_ se que estuvo muy triste el anterior, por eso Severus se esta encarngando de hacérselo imposible, el deseo de Leo es algo que trataré en el epilogo… quizá no tenga mucho chiste pero para mi es algo tierno… y claro que te paso mi face, te lo mando en mensaje privado, si alguien más lee las respuestas de los reviews y quiere mi face puede pedírmelo, lo mando en mensaje privado porque no me gusta tenerlo ahí a la vista de todos… :D Saludos y besitos

_**Alexza Snape:**_ que bueno que te gustó hermosa, espero que este también… besitos

_**DayRoss**_: muchas gracias hermosa, yo espero estar aquí por mucho tiempo y escribir esos fics que tanto me andan dando vuelta por la cabeza. Espero te guste como esta llegando a su fin, aún tenemos dos actualizaciones más de este fic. Besos

_**TequilaNervous:**_ es que era por la maldición de Crane pero Sev que aparte de sexy es un perfecto oclumantico pudo salvar a Leo… a poco no es divino?

_**Yetsave:**_ Hola chica, muchas gracias por tu review, ya sé que ustedes son Sevmione forever así que paciencia que les daré final feliz. Saludos y besos

_** .1:**_ Hola… no aun no termina, falta un capítulo más y el epilogo… gracias por dejar review… besos


	18. Chapter 18

_**Ya comencé a ausentarme de nuevo, lo siento mucho… vida complicada, aquí está el último capítulo… espero no defraudarlas… presiento que algo me faltó… **_

**HERMIONE**

…"**Hermione"** – llegó Ginny a la habitación de Severus – **"Tuve que llamar a Harry para que se quedara con los niños, me avisaron del hospital que tenía que encargarme de Severus y que su caso era delicado ¿qué pasó?"**

"**Corrí a la zorra de tu colega, no la quiero como sanadora de Sev"**

"**Muy bien… ¿por qué?"**

"**La muy estúpida me dijo que lo amaba, se atrevió a correrme y a culparme por como esta él… aunque en parte tiene razón, tengo cierta responsabilidad… fabrico una poción que lo dejo así"** – mi amiga tomó los papeles y comenzó a leer el estado de Severus.

"**Lleva mucho tiempo inconsciente… necesitaré una muestra de esa poción, saber para que la quería, quizás él mismo fabrico una especie de antídoto por si algo salía mal"**

"**Era estéril… y la poción intentaría que él pudiera tener hijos"** – mi amiga queda tan sorprendida como yo y comienza a hacer los hechizos y ordenando algunos estudios.

"**Hermione necesito esa poción, eres la única que podrá entrar a la Hilandera, trae todo lo que puedas e intentaremos sacarlo de ahí y si no hizo una poción que revierta su estado tendremos que crearla nosotros mismos" **

"**De acuerdo" **

Llegue a la Hilandera y había mucho desastre en el lugar y él tenía una foto de nuestro matrimonio en la sala, él nunca dejó de amarme como tanto me lo había repetido, guardo ese amor para mí como lo juró desde el primer día. Baje al laboratorio y encontré muchas notas, ingredientes nuevos y extraños, libros que fue comprando y gracias al cielo efectivamente había muestras de la poción a la que estuvo sometido esos meses.

"**¿Por qué lo hiciste? Eso no me hubiera importado en lo absoluto, te amaba a ti…"** – encontré un cuaderno de piel color café donde fue haciendo las anotaciones de la poción, algunos datos personales, cantidades, reacciones…

"**La poción es muy fuerte, lleva un sabor amargo tanto que me deja sin habla los primeros minutos, supongo que es por la raíz africana herboa… pero regresar a mejorar el sabor no es una opción… Richard se está ganando a mi familia"** – me cubro la boca y ahogó mis primeras lagrimas, tomó la poción y comienzo a hacer las anotaciones en el mismo cuaderno hasta sacar los ingredientes exactos con sus medidas, la pruebo, la enfrió, la caliento, hago de todo hasta obtener la formula, sin duda es una de las pociones más difíciles de realizar…

"**Me pregunto si vale la pena esta poción, si lograra su perdón tendría a Leo a quien amo como a un hijo y mi princesa… ya no importa si puedo o no tener hijos, de hecho ya los tengo… pero mi orgullo de pocionista me obliga a terminar el proyecto, podría ayudar a muchos con la poción"** – tomó el cuaderno y me lo llevo a casa, necesito trabajar en la Hilandera, pedir permiso en mi trabajo, buscar quien me cuide a los niños de tiempo completo, hablar con Ginny, necesito muchas cosas para salvarle la vida a Severus.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Llego a la casa de mis padres, esto no será fácil… van a gritarme, decirme volverme a decir y todo valdrá un sorbete si Jack está presente, aunque sé que mi mamá me apoyara en lo que yo decida.

"**Mi princesa"** – Lizzie corre hacia mi padre y la abraza dándole vueltas **– "Hace mucho que no te veía nena… hola hija"**

"**Hola papá"**

"**¿Qué pasó campeón? ¿Por qué esa cara larga?"**

"**Mi amigo Severus está enfermo y mamá no quiere llevarme a verlo y cuando yo estuve mal él siempre fue a verme"**

"**Leo ya te dije que ahora no puede tener visitas está dormido no podrás hablar con él, en cuanto esté mejor hablare con Ginny para que te deje verlo ¿de acuerdo?"**

"**De acuerdo"**

"**¿Qué tiene tu ex marido?"**

"**De eso quiero hablar papá… ¿esta mamá?"**

"**Claro… iré a llamarle"** – a los pocos minutos bajaron los dos y para colmo de mi suerte detrás venía Jack con unos juegos para Leo, todos nos sentamos en la sala y me observaron cuestionándome en que momento se me iba a ocurrir hablar y acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

"**Yo… quería ver ¿Qué posibilidades había de que mis hijos se queden aquí? Por un tiempo claro"**

"**Encantada hija… ¿verdad que si cariño?"** – le pregunta a mi padre.

"**No hay problema en eso, nuestros nietos son bienvenidos pero… ¿qué tiene que ver esto con Snape?"**

"**¿Snape?"**

"**Si Jack… y es Severus por favor… él está en el hospital, inconsciente, necesita el antídoto de una poción que ingirió y voy a fabricarla, ya pedí permiso en el trabajo pero necesito quien me cuide a los chicos para dedicarme por completo a ello"**

"**Hermana… ¿tú que tienes que ver ahí? Es su problema no tuyo"**

"**Esta así por mi culpa Jack"**

"**¿Según quien hija?"**

"**Según yo papá… él… creó una poción para curarse y yo lo aceptara de nuevo, no podía tener hijos y creyó que para mí era importante… mira… escucha esto, lo escribió semanas después de mi separación"** – abrí el cuaderno en donde me había quedado la noche anterior – **"Hoy la vi y estuve a punto de decirle lo que me pasa y suplicarle que adoptemos, pero es tan joven que merece encontrar un hombre que le pueda dar la dicha de ser madre, ese hombre quiero ser yo… no descansaré hasta que esta poción funcione y pueda recuperar a mi mujer"**

"…" – mi padre suspiro varias veces sin decir nada – **"¿Crees que eso hará que se me olvide como te vi esos días? Tus lagrimas, ese dolor que te consumió y te cambió por completo"**

"**No… no pretendo que lo olvides sino que consideres porque lo hizo, él ayudó a Leo y dio la cara en el juicio, sin olvidar el otro asunto que ya les mencione" **– me refería a Crane cosa que Leo no podía escuchar por ahora.

"**¿Sabes a que me recuerda esto Hermione? A tu graduación y cuando me dijiste que estabas enamorada de él y recuerdo bien que te dije que no y te fuiste con él, te desapareciste meses a su lado y te casaste después… no importa lo que yo diga ahora, tú le ayudaras ¿no?" **

"**Si papá… no lo dejaré solo"**

"**Entonces deja aquí a los chicos, prefiero que los cuidemos nosotros a que tengas que dejarlos con alguien más" **– mi mamá le sonrió y Jack casi se le cae la mandíbula, no dudaba que me cuidaran a los niños pero el hecho de que mi padre no me reprendiera por estar con Severus le sorprendió demasiado.

"**Odio a ese hombre, creo que lo odie desde que le vi su estúpida cara y su mano tomando la tuya y su maldita altanería: amo a Hermione señores Granger… ¿qué demonios te pasa hermana?"**

"**Oh Jack siempre he querido decirte esto: recuerdas a Angie? Si la zorra esa…" **– mi padre me fulminó por la forma de dirigirme hacia aquella mujer – **"La novia esa que duraste ocho años, que yo recuerde era una… mujer fácil tanto contigo como con los demás hombres, sin olvidar su carácter irritable, altanero, interesada, ambiciosa, nada agraciada y mediocre, y perdí la cuenta de las veces que la perdonaste…"** – se dejó caer en el sillón vencido… me despedí de los chicos y les dije que comería todos los días con ellos.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

"**¿Qué has averiguado en ese cuaderno?"**

"**Aquí está todo Ginny y los efectos que tuvo la poción, utilizo algunas otras para sentirse mejor, le causó nauseas, vomito, insomnio y… cosas aún más graves…"** – estábamos en mi casa y ya tenía listo mi maleta para mudarme a la casa de Severus y trabajar en la poción hasta que quedara lista, tocaron la puerta y al abrir me sorprendió ver a Richard acompañado de un joven moreno muy apuesto de ojos negros.

"**Richard… pasa por favor"** – le invite a ambos un café mientras me hablaba de su oferta de trabajo a París y como lo rechazo por quedarse con sus niños, definitivamente era increíble…

"**¿Te vas?"** – me preguntó viendo las maletas.

"**Si… me mudaré a la casa de Severus… él esta enfermo y … creare la poción que lo ayudará"**

"**Si me comentó Harry… es que me lo encontré en el Callejón Diagon, de hecho a eso vengo, te quiero presentar a mi mejor amigo Michael Davies es el mejor pocionista de Norteamérica… apuesto a que se entenderán bien en este lapso, ama leer como tú Hermione"** – me quede sin palabras por unos minutos hasta que la mano de Ginny me hizo reaccionar.

"**Le encargué los niños a mi mamá… los tres iremos a la casa de Severus y no saldremos de ahí sin una poción decente que lo ayude"**

"**Ginny… diosss gracias a los dos, bueno a los tres en especial a usted señor Davies"**

"**Dime Michael… entre más pronto empecemos mejor… tres cabezas pensaran mejor que una"**

"**Cuatro cabezas"** – dijo una voz burlona, alcé la vista y vi el pelo largo y rubio, aquellos ojos grises y una sonrisa altanera.

"**¿Draco?"**

"**Debes aceptar que fui el segundo mejor que tú en pociones, es mi padrino y creo que podré serte útil"**

"**Vale… eres bienvenido… te advierto no podrás ligarte a nadie aquí"**

"**Lo sé… ya me la deberás"**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Estuvimos trabajando por semanas los cuatro a la par, muchas veces no dormimos, otras tuvimos que viajar y comprar ingredientes, Michael era un hombre muy callado y efectivamente no funcionaba sino llevaba un libro en las manos, Draco por primera vez en mi vida lo vi trabajar con seriedad y empeño, mientras que Ginny y yo nos concentrábamos también en nuestro rol de madre y a pesar de que no estaba despierto iba a visitar a Severus cuando podía.

Llevábamos dos días sin dormir, estábamos ya demasiado cansados y hambrientos, sólo faltaba un detalle que no lográbamos controlar. Michael no hablaba sólo seguía moviendo la poción y anotando en el cuaderno.

"**Ha quedado"** – por fin dice enfriando la poción.

"**¿Seguro?"** – por primera vez escucho la risa del amigo de Richard.

"**Completamente seguro… reposara un par de horas y la podremos probar mañana mismo"**

"**Bien… mandaré una lechuza para que preparen a Severus y a primera hora ver su funciona… creo que podríamos ir a dormir unas horas, bañarnos, comer y ver a los chicos Hermione"** – asentí para hacer lo que me indicara, Draco y Michael se quedaron ahí.

Llegué a mi casa sintiéndola muy sola, sin mis hijos, apenas pude bañarme y cuando vi la cama caí rendida, llevaba muchas horas trabajando en la poción de corrido. Me levanté con esfuerzos y me preparé el desayuno, había llamado a Jack para saludar a los niños antes de irme a San Mungo, en cuanto llegaron corrieron hacia mí, los había extrañado tanto… Leo no paraba de contarme a todos los lugares a los cuales lo había llevado su tío, Lizzie solo me abrazaba por ser la más pequeña era quien más me había necesitado.

Mil veces me preguntó Leo que porque no podía acompañarme a San Mungo… me fui prometiéndole que intentaría conseguirle un permiso con Ginny para que pudiera ver a Severus. Cuando llegue ya todos estaban esperándome, le dieron el doble de la dosis que el se administraba pero nada sucedió… hicimos lo mismo por una semana y el simplemente no despertaba.

"**Mañana podrá venir Leo si así lo quieres"**

"**Gracias Ginny… no sé si sea buena idea, no sabemos si Severus despertara y eso a Leo lo pondría muy mal"**

"**No seas pesimista… claro que despertará"** – observe al hombre que amaba y temí perderlo… justo en el instante que todo podía cambiar entre nosotros, Ginny lo checó y se fue a atender a sus demás pacientes, me acerqué para quedar a su lado.

"**Debes despertar Sev… no puedes dejarme así, debes… debemos hablar y… debes decirme todas esas cosas que por estúpida no te deje decir, debo decirte lo mucho que aún te amo y los niños te extrañan… mi hijos te aman Sev… despierta…"**

oOoOoOoOoOoO

"**Debes recordar que Severus estará dormido, sólo lo verás unos minutos y nos iremos a casa ¿de acuerdo Leo?"** – le pregunté antes de entrar a la habitación de San Mungo.

"**Si mamá… pero vamos a verlo ya por favor"** – entramos y no había ningún cambio, una señorita le estaba administrando la poción y revisándolo, terminó por irse de inmediato en cuanto tocamos un pie en la habitación – **"¿Despertara mamá?"**

"**Bueno… Ginny hace todo lo que puede cariño y esperemos que si"**

"**Creo que deberíamos hablar con Severus y decirle algo para que pueda despertar…"** – era lo que yo había estado haciendo pero eso no funcionaba, mi hijo se levanta y se sienta a un lado de él quitándole el cabello del oído y susurró algunas cosas por unos minutos – **"Pronto despertará"** – me dice sentándose de nuevo en el sillón, le sonrió y me da ilusión la forma en que los niños creen que se solucionarán las cosas, poco a poco me voy quedando dormida con Leo en mi regazo, quizá pasan minutos, horas… hasta que siento que Leo se incorpora y observa atentamente a Severus.

"**¿Qué pasa amor?"**

"**Abrió los ojos…"** – me levanto pero Sev sigue igual que siempre.

"**Era un sueño amor… creo que debemos irnos, mañana vendremos a verlo"**

"**No mamá… despertó y me dijo… me dijo… hijo"**

"**Nena"** – volteé a verlo y efectivamente tenía los ojos medio despiertos.

"**¿Sev?"**

"**¿Qué pasó?"**

"**No te muevas… Leo ve por Ginny sabes dónde está su consultorio, corre" **– mi hijo salió volando mientras trataba de calmar a Severus que quería levantarse.

"**¿Por qué estoy aquí?"**

"**La poción te dejo así Sev… llevas meses inconsciente"**

"**Yo… déjame explicarte"**

"**Ahora vas a recuperarte y después me explicas todo lo que tú quieras"** – de inmediato entró Ginny con una sanadora más, Cindy atrás de ellas y alcancé a cerrar la puerta antes de dejarla entrar.

"**Hermione… déjame revisarlo por favor"** – salí y abracé a Leo que estaba feliz.

"**Te dije que funcionaría… sólo hay que hablar con el corazón mamá… era lo que decía mi mami Selene"**

"**¿Por qué no me dejaste entrar a verlo? Soy una medimaga de este hospital Granger"**

"**Si… una con falta de ética que se enamoró de su paciente y puso en riesgo su salud… así que cierra la boca Blake y lárgate de aquí antes de que haga un escándalo, me importa un comino tu amor por él o lo que sientas, eso lo arreglas con él cuando esté bien, a mí no me vengas a joder con tu calentura barata con Severus… vete"** – mi hijo se sorprendió ver a su madre hablar de esa manera hasta la misma Cindy que terminó por atrancarse en sus propias palabras y retirarse de inmediato.

La espera se me hizo eterna, la otra sanadora salió y nos informó que si Ginny lo consideraba tal vez podría dejarnos ver a Severus un momento, que necesitaba descansar ya que la poción aún no terminaba de curar los órganos que había dañado la otra poción.

"**Solo podrán estar un momento con él"** – le agradecí a Ginny y entramos a verlo, estaba sentado y le había llevado de comer – **"Cómelo todo Severus o no te dejaré salir de aquí en tres meses" **– bufo molesto y asintió observándome.

"**Yo sabía que despertarías Severus, se lo dije a mi mamá y no me creyó"**

"**Ven acá Leo"** – corrió y lo abrazó tan fuerte que casi le tira la bandeja de comida – **"¿Te has portado bien?"** – estuvieron algunos minutos hablando mientras Severus comía – **"¿Me dejarías a solas con tu mamá?"**

"**De acuerdo… iré con la tía Ginny" **– salió y aún estaba pegada a la pared, no sabía cómo debía actuar.

"**Corrí a tu sanadora y pedí el cambio para Ginny, ella también es una buena medimaga"**

"**Si… lo es"**

"**Es que Blake… no me aviso de tu estado y yo…"** – me calló con la mano.

"**No te estoy pidiendo explicaciones, si así lo hiciste fue por algo y te apoyo… ¿cuánto tiempo llevo así?"**

"**Tres meses… nos llevó mucho tiempo conseguir la poción que te ha estado curando"**

"**Perdóname… quería decírtelo pero…"**

"**No te deje"** – lo interrumpí – **"Yo te conduje a ese estado con mi… dolor de ser madre y mi insistencia… a mi no me hubiera importado si nos quedábamos solos o adoptar, yo te amo así quien eres… perdóname tu a mi"**

"**Oh no digas eso… yo te lastime mucho, te dije miles de cosas, te deje… rompí tu vida y estabilidad con mi forma de arreglar las cosas, sólo buscaba tiempo para terminar la poción… ¿funcionó la poción?"** – negué con la cabeza.

"**Casi te mata… si lo hubiera hecho créeme que eso no te lo hubiera perdonado jamás"**

"**Listo… deja descansar a mi paciente Hermione" **– intervino Ginny entrando a la habitación.

"**Ginevra"**

"**Nada Severus, harás caso y descansaras…"**

"**Tengo que hablar con ella por favor"**

"**Oh demonios no tienen nada de qué hablar… te ama tú la amas, serán felices con los chicos fin de la historia, ahora descansa no me obligues a aprovecharme que soy yo la que tiene una varita aquí"** – apenas pude despedirme y regresar por fin más tranquila con mis hijos.

**SEVERUS SNAPE **

Estuve dos semanas más en San Mungo desde que desperté, todos los días venía Leo y me contaba lo que había hecho en el colegio, muy pocas veces pude ver a mi princesa y realmente hablaba poco con Hermione a solas, pero en su mirada veía que ella me amaba y eso era lo que más valía para mí.

Por fin la señora Potter me dejaba salir, y lo que me dolió en consideración fue no ver ahí a Hermione, estaba terminando de vestirme cuando Cindy entró a la habitación.

"**Tu ex mujer no me ha dejado verte… he tenido que informarme con los chismes de pasillo"** – no respondí nada y seguí abrochando la levita – **"Pidió es más exigió un cambio de sanador y… la muy estúpida…"**

"**Cuida esa lengua Cindy no olvides que es la mujer que amo"**

"**Ella no te merece, no te entendió y es más ni siquiera está aquí"**

"**Tú bien sabes cómo pasaron las cosas Cindy, tú misma dijiste que ella entendería si me amaba, tu cambio repentino es por el disque amor que surgió de la nada por mí y te digo lo que dije desde el inicio, no te amo, amo a mi mujer y voy a recuperarla" **– no deje ni siquiera que respondiera y la deje sola en la habitación.

Al llegar a la Hilandera me sorprendí al ver ahí a mi abogado con unos muggles, le hice una señal y se acercó con unos papeles en las manos.

"**¿Qué demonios hace usted aquí?"**

"**Arreglando lo que me pidió su ex esposa"**

"**¿Hermione? ¿Y qué le pidió?"**

"**Que concretara la venta de esta casa"** – lo dijo con calma.

"**¿Qué hizo qué?"** – asintió mientras veía como introducían muebles y entraban un montón de críos y hasta un perro enorme.

"**Vendió la casa y me dijo que usted había ordenado que siguiera sus indicaciones"** – oh sin duda mi mujer era inteligente, pero no entendía tanto embrollo, ahora sin casa tenía que llegar a una de las mansiones y la más cercana era donde había pasado toda mi adolescencia con Edmund, me surgió una molestia porque tuvo tiempo de vender esa pocilga y no de ir a San Mungo.

"**Perfecto… ¿y qué otra indicación le dio?"**

"**Que prepararan la propiedad que tienen en la playa porque la ocuparía pronto, y ha estado utilizando algo de dinero de la cámara de Gringotts, vendió la propiedad y se deshizo de varias de sus cosas, excepto el laboratorio, me dijo que luego le informaría donde dejo lo que servía, a su vez me pidió que pusiera su casa a nombre de su padre ya que él la había comprado, al parecer va a ocupar una de las mansiones de usted señor Snape" **– me dijo esto último temiendo a mi reacción, pero me daba gusto que por fin utilizara lo que por derecho le correspondía – **"¿Usted… estaba al tanto de esto?"**

"**No… pero siga obedeciendo sus indicaciones"** – le dije empezando a caminar para poder aparecerme en la mansión, entré a un callejón y me aparecí en el jardín de la mansión, al abrir la puerta lo primero que vi fue un montón de cajas afiladas con el nombre en color negro… - **"Mi laboratorio"** – iba a subir las escaleras cuando un movimiento me llamó la atención, regresé a la sala y vi a una caperucita roja gatear tan rápido que indudablemente estaba demostrando su magia – **"¿Lizzie?... ¿Qué haces aquí?"** – la alce y busqué a Hermione.

"**Sevy"**

"**Severus"** – salió corriendo Leo de no sé dónde y me abrazó, Hermione bajaba de las escaleras sonriendo.

"**Diossss esta mansión sí que tiene polvo… oh Severus" **– o sea que la mansión que había elegido era esa, tendría que mudarme a una de las otras.

"**Hermione… no sabía que de todas habías elegido esta"**

"**Oh… es que las otras tienen un toque tenebroso esta es hogareña y linda, entra mucha luz y a Leo le fascinó"**

"**Si… es linda"**

"**¿Aquí viviste con Edmund Severus?"**

"**Si Leo… es el de la fotografía de allá"** – fue a verla y le entregué a la niña a Hermione quien la bajo de inmediato – **"Lo siento… iré a la Mansión de Gales por si me necesitas"**

"**Yo… estaba instalando tu laboratorio" **– asentí sin lograr conectar los cables del todo – **"Sabía que de todas las mansiones vendrías a esta y… por eso la elegí… lo siento Severus, haber sido tan cerrada y tan osca… te amo y Leo te ama, Lizzie eres una especie de rey…"** – sus manos tomaron las mías sintiendo ese choque de reconocimiento, de ese amor que aún nos unía.

"**Me amas… a pesar de todo y de cómo terminé nuestro matrimonio? …Cuando me enteré de mi condición muchas veces quise decírtelo pero me dio miedo, no quise lastimarte y te deje para que fueras feliz, un error fatal lo sé… y me partí el alma creando esa poción mientras veía como te alejabas y otro hombre se ganaba tu cariño, cuando me entere de que habías adoptado te juro que casi me mato…"**

"**Shhhhhh" **– me silenció con sus dedos – **"Todo eso ya no importa sino el ahora y saber que nos amamos… pero me preguntaba… ¿Podríamos intentarlo?... estar juntos de nuevo… como… familia esta vez"**

"**Diosss nena ¿en serio?" **– creí que tendría que arrodillarme y suplicarle su perdón.

"**Si… claro que sí, nuestra familia"**

"**¿Vas a ser nuestro papá?"** – recordé que Leo no estaba convencido de eso, sin embargo su voz denotaba alegría e ilusión.

"**¿Te gustaría que fuera tu papá?"**

"**Siiiii… claro que siii, eres alto y fuerte, inteligente y amas a mamá"**

"**Hay algo más importante que eso Leo, y es que los amo a ustedes a Lizzie y a ti, tanto como a Hermione, daría la vida por ustedes"**

"**¿Eso significa que te quedas?"** – me preguntó su voz quebrada.

"**Si… pero tendrás que casarte conmigo"**

"**¿Tengo otra opción?" **– y de pronto aparecía esa risa burlona que tanto amaba de ella.

"**No… conmigo no hay opciones" **– la abrace alzándola un poco y besando por fin esos labios que me volvían loco, nos separamos ante la risa de Lizzie.

"**Mi hermano va a matarme"** – y con ese comentario los tres estallamos en risa.

_**¿Les gustó? Ammm creo que le faltó algo pero no sé muy bien qué… así que haré un epilogo aunque sea pequeño… lo subiré la próxima semana, dejen algún review aunque sea con un c rucio… muy bien? **_

_**Mama Shmi: **_siempre tenemos que poner en los fics a una zorra que odiamos! En este caso Cindy… ya ves que soy una buena hermana del escuadrón y no le puse tu nombre!

_**Diosa Luna: **_¿Qué te pareció? Quizá una buena forma de demostrar que Hermione aún tiene agallas y buena forma de defender lo que quiere y desea… a ver que pasa con Jack y su nueva familia, espero no te haya decepcionado. Besos y nos seguimos leyendo.

_**ElizabtjMKJP: **_No la maté Liz… lo deje más que vivo para comenzar a ser feliz, espero no te haya decepcionado el final, y aún falta el epilogo, creo que fuiste tú la lectora que me lo pidió y tengo algunas ideas para él. Besos

_**Alexza Snape: **_y después de dieciocho capítulos por fin se supo el misterio de ese divorcio… estoy contenta, pues lo que comenzó con un One Shot llegó a este fic que me enamoró demasiado. Besos

_**Yazmín Snape: **_Hola… si esto ya se acabo, sólo pondré el epilogo y listo, debo admitir que estoy feliz por una parte porque fue una satisfacción escribir esta historia y porque tengo una presión menos. Final feliz como lo prometí aunque muchas veces creí que no se lo merecería pero pensé: estas chicas van a matarme así que mejor les quise dar felicidad. Besos y espero que no te haya desilusionado el final… por cierto: Feliz cumpleaños atrasado.

_**Samaria Reed: **_muchas gracias por tu review, espero que hayas considerado que fue un final pasable, aún no termina pues falta el epilogo, pero espero no haberte desilusionado, espero te review con ansias. Besos

_**Yetsave: **_me ha llegado el review de la otra historia, trato de escribir de esa pero nada más no doy una, espero que ya que se termina esta poder actualizar más seguido de las otra dos aunque sea capítulos más pequeños de los que lograba escribir. Nos seguimos leyendo… besos… ah y tienes razón ¿quién no estaría enamorada de ese hombre?

_**Xerxes Elli: **_y siempre he dicho que la indiferencia duele mucho más que la muerte y ver que él sigue amando a Herms creo que fue mucho peor. Besos

_**Day Ross: **_¿Qué tal te gustó? Aunque aún falta el pequeño epilogo que quiero escribir, aun faltan unas cosillas que quedaron sueltas, espero les agrade. Besos y déjame tu review me interesa mucho.

_**Patybenededmalfoy: **_**s**iiiii me alegra que todas odien a Cindy, sabes quiero escribir algo donde odien a Lily a muerte… espero que mis musas se pongan a trabajar… ya divague… espero te guste el final de esta historia, pero aún falta el epilogo eh. Besos

_**TequilaNervous: **_le quiero dar una arrastriza pensando que es Lily y una tipa que odio jajaja… espero te haya gustado. Besos

_**Bueno chicas nos leemos en muy poco tiempo con el epilogo. Besos **_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Bueno primeramente quiero agradecer a cada una de las que leyó el fic, las que pusieron esta historia en alertas o favoritos y mucho más a las que dejaron un review eso hizo que mi fic fuera creciendo ya que esto comenzó con un One Shot, después paso a tener ocho, doce y ahora diecinueve capítulos, no me imagine que esta historia fuera tan bien recibida así que muchas gracias a ustedes chicas y a mis hermanas del escuadrón… gracias! Ahora si se termina este fic y me quedo con los otros dos que tengo parados… no los abandono lo saben… es como abandonar a Alan-Severus… o sea NUNCA. **_

**EPILOGO**

**SEVERUS SNAPE**

Observo ese pelo castaño en la almohada blanca, enmarañado y desordenado con olor a frutas y contempló su rostro tranquilo al dormir, la sábana blanca tapa sus preciosos senos y la mitad de su cuerpo, sobresalen sus piernas blancas y perfectas, apenas unas horas que habíamos dormido y no podía dejar de observarla. A penas podía creer la facilidad con la que regresamos a estar juntos, ¿qué había pasado con Richard? ¿Cindy? De un momento a otro, eso a ella dejó de importarle y todo pasó como si nada hubiese ocurrido, cómo si sólo le importara lo que ambos seguíamos sintiendo, tal como aquella vez en su graduación, abandonarlo todo por lo nuestro.

Se escucha como se abre la puerta y entra mi princesa en silencio, tomó la varita y me visto bajo las sabanas, me levantó y la cojo en brazos sacándola de la habitación.

"**¿Mami?"**

"**Mami está dormida princesa, tú y yo iremos a preparar el desayuno mientras ella despierta y se da una ducha"** – la senté en la barra mientras sacaba lo necesario para preparar un desayuno decente – **"¿Sabes? La buena para la cocina es Hermione, yo siempre termino haciéndolo todo trizas… creo que será mejor llamar a Glin… Glin"**

"**Si amo"** – apareció el elfo haciendo una reverencia.

"**Prepara un desayuno para cuatro personas por favor, café para la señora Snape y para mí, leche para los niños, hot cakes con mermelada, omelet, fruta picada y jugo de naranja" **– el elfo comenzó a prepararlo todo, Leo apareció con su cabello desordenado.

"**Buenos días Severus"**

"**Hola Leo… en muy poco estará el desayuno listo, vayamos a sentarnos"**

"**¿Y mamá?"**

"**Durmiendo aún…"** – en poco tiempo estaba ya en el comedor todo listo para desayunar, Hermione bajo poco tiempo después con una bata de satín color coral.

"**¿Por qué no me despertaste?"**

"**Creí que estabas cansada… ayer… te dormiste tarde y… algo agotada"**

"**¿Tu preparaste esto?"** – me preguntó ignorando mi comentario y dándome una mirada muy seria con regaño de por medio.

"**Claro que no… llamé a Glin" **

"**Lo sabía… Leo te estoy viendo… quiero que te acabes esa leche sin dejar una gota"**

"**Mamá…"** – y una sola mirada bastó para que ese vaso estuviera vacío.

"… **y por eso le pedí al pigmeo de tu abogado que alistara la casa de la playa… los chicos no la conocen y seguro se emocionaran demasiado, sirve que mi familia se va haciendo a la idea de que estaré contigo, algo que no se tomará muy bien Jack… creo que mi papá ya se lo imagina"**

"**Si… no te preocupes, recibiré cada una de sus palabras sin decir nada… creo que al final me lo tengo bien merecido"**

Estuvimos un mes entero en la playa, Leo no dejaba de asombrarse al ver el mar y no quedaba ni rastros de aquellos recuerdos y pesadillas, Hermione había decidido que le diríamos cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad y poco a poco para que no recayera, mi princesa parecía una sirena cuando Hermione la metía con ella a las olas, yo casi siempre me dedicaba a observar a mi familia desde la orilla, ver esa felicidad en sus rostros era la mejor dicha que pudiese tener en la vida.

Regresamos a la casa y todos optaron por quedarnos a vivir en la Mansión en la que había compartido con el que sí podría llamarle padre, Leo no dejaba de preguntarme cosas de él, quería ver todo el tiempo fotografías y que le enseñara sus cosas personales y a pesar de no conocerlo no dejaba de admirar a ese hombre al igual que yo.

"**Apuesto a que debe estar muy orgulloso de ti ¿no Severus?"**

"…" – me quede callado por unos instantes, qué más quisiera que Edmund estuviese orgulloso de mí al igual que mi madre pero no estaba seguro, el haberme convertido en mortifago, matar muggles y magos no era algo de lo cual el estuviese orgulloso, me lo dijo pero sé que también me perdonó… y me apena decir que me consoló después de la muerte de Lily y me trató con ese amor con el que sólo se nace para ser padre, nunca me dejó a pesar de mis decisiones – **"Bueno… yo creo que…"**

"**Yo creo que Ed sí está orgulloso de ti"** – intervino Hermione – **"Además estas criando a Leo de la misma forma que lo hizo él contigo y vio el hombre que realmente el formó en la segunda guerra, valiente inteligente e integro… eres un digno hijo de Edmund"**

"**Mi ego no cabe en la sala Hermione"**

"**Esa es la intención" **– me silencia con un beso y Leo sale corriendo de ahí…

"**Le dije a Glin que preparara una cena especial para los cuatro… y creo que deberíamos ir preparando la fiesta para Lizzie quiero algo grande aquí en la mansión y que vengan todos… tu familia, será una buena situación para que tu hermano no me mate… y los Potter y… no sé nena llena esta mansión y quiero que sea la primera fiesta como familia y la quiero perfecta"**

"**De acuerdo creo que Ginny podrá ayudarme un poco… si quieres que sea algo tan grande…"** – la bese y me fui a prepara para nuestra noche especial como familia.

Le había pedido a Glin que pusiera una mesa más pequeña e intima en la terraza, los niños comieron muy bien y pedí el postre favorito de mi hijo al cual se le salieron los ojos de orbita, Glin era increíble en postres, supongo que fue algo que poco a poco fue aprendiendo en Hogwarts, hasta yo que era un poco negativo con el chocolate comí un poco.

"**Esta noche… es muy especial, primeramente quiero agradecerle a su madre haberme dado la oportunidad de ser felices con ustedes y formar una familia los cuatro, yo… no me comporté como un verdadero hombre con ella en nuestra separación y el hecho de que me haya perdonado es sumamente importante para mí y mucho más el abrirme de nuevo la puerta de su corazón… en segundo lugar quiero decirles a ambos que los quiero mucho, los amo y son lo más maravilloso que he tenido en la vida y en tercer lugar…"** – saque la caja de terciopelo blanco con un anillo de oro blanco y un diamante precioso en medio - **"Quiero pedirte por segunda ocasión que me hagas el honor de ser mi esposa, en esta ocasión no te juraré amor eterno porque sabes que lo tienes para ti solamente, sabes que mi fidelidad es tuya y ahora también de los niños… ahora quiero jurarte sinceridad y confianza como pilares de esta relación… te amo nena… ¿te casarás conmigo?" **– en todo ese lapso sólo se había quedado callada viendo mis ojos y al anillo.

"**Mami… Severus está esperando"**

"**Yo lo espere meses Leo… creo que puede esperar mi respuesta unos minutos en lo que contemplo su cara"**

"**Eres tan… Gryffindor y así te amo y sé que me dirás que sí"**

"**Y tú… tan Slytherin… demonios Snape… claro que si… si quiero ser tu esposa"**

Mi princesa cumplía sus tres años y Hermione y yo le preparamos una digna fiesta… era el momento ideal para que su familia se enterara por fin de lo nuestro. Salí al jardín viendo como la gente que había contratado Hermione terminaba de instalar las mesas y lo que ella había encargado, de nuevo esa fiesta se haría al modo muggle, al parecer había muchos invitados de esa condición.

Había mesas en el jardín con globos rosas con blanco, al parecer iba a venir una persona para dar un show para los niños, comenzaron a llegar los invitados y mi princesa bajo las escaleras con Hermione, Lizzie llevaba un vestido rosa y Hermione le había acomodado su pelo con un moño y ella un vestido floreado y su cabello suelto.

"**Leo… fájate esa camisa"**

"**Pero no me gusta mamá" **– ella me hizo la señal para que terminara de arreglarlo.

"**Te veras mejor así… ven" **– salimos en el momento en que llegaba Richard acompañado de una joven y otra pareja más.

"**Hola Richard… Severus te presento a Michael fue el pocionista que se encargó de terminar la poción"**

"**Mucho gusto Michael"**

"**El gusto es mío… mi esposa la señora Salí y mi hermana Elisa" **– dijo refiriéndose a la joven mujer que acompañaba a Richard, ambas sonrieron y nos estrechamos la mano.

"**Severus… Hermione"**

"**Hola Richard" **– por alguna extraña razón me dejaron a solas con él, Hermione confiaba en que supiera comportarme.

"**Felicidades por lo de Hermione… nunca dejo de amarte, siempre lo supe pero era tan magnífica… te la mereces, hazla feliz… además diosss Leo te admira como a nadie"**

"**Gracias Richard, por eso y por presentarle a Michael a Hermione, no estaría aquí sin todos ustedes" **– observamos a Hermione que hablaba con Elisa ambas muy sonrientes.

"**Elisa es una linda chica, estudiante en la Universidad de Barcelona es muggle, inteligente, tímida, seria, amante del arte, se especializa en eso, la última vez que la vi estudiaba su licenciatura en historia pero era muy joven y Michael casi me asesina a punta de varita cuando me cole en su habitación para darle una carta… ahora salgo con ella… veremos que sale de ahí"**

"**En muy hermosa y a simple vista se ve una buena mujer"**

"**Lo es… y bueno ahora creo que no corro el riesgo que mi amigo me castre así que ambos estamos felices"**

"**Sev… llegaron mis padres" **– me avisa Hermione.

"**Con permiso Richard… que creo que Jack en verdad va a castrarme a lo muggle" **– tome de la mano a mi mujer, su madre siempre sonriendo y su padre solo respiro profundamente mientras que Jack casi se rompía los dientes del coraje.

"**Señores Granger…"**

"**Snape"**

"**Papá…"**

"**Tranquila hija… ya lo venía venir, pero espero que esta ocasión sepa aprovechar la oportunidad que le da mi hija Severus"**

"**Lo haré señores Granger, pasen por favor" **– los vi felicitar a mi Lizzie mientras que Jack esperaba que sus padres estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos para acercarse a mí.

"**Mi mamá te adora desde que te vio en la graduación de mi hermana, sospecho que Hermione le hablaba de ti mucho antes… mi padre acepta todo debido a la ayuda que le diste a Leo en el juicio y con lo de su familia pasada y tan solo para no pelearse con Hermione de nuevo, adora a mi hermana y ya ves… te aceptan, pero yo la vi llorar y la vi acabada mientras la dejabas… yo no diré nada por promesa hacia ella, pero créeme le vuelves hacer lo mismo e iré a partirte la cara… aunque por alguna extraña razón confió en que amaras a mi hermana y mis sobrinos y los harás felices"**

"**Jack la única razón por la cual deje a tu hermana era porque no podía darle familia… ahora ya somos una familia… no tengo razón para dejarla ni lastimarla y no creo que lo haga nunca" **– retomamos nuestros asientos, Hermione acariciaba el vientre de Ginny y la felicitaba.

"**Sera una nena"** – me dice emocionada mientras se sienta a mi lado viendo como nuestros hijos jugaban – **"Y le pondrán Lily"**

"**Era algo obvio de Potter… me alegro por ellos… ¿no te importa nunca ver tu vientre crecer? ¿Las pataditas?"**

"**No"** – me dice viéndome a los ojos – "**Cuando vi a los ojos a Lizzie la sentí mía y ese sufrimiento de Leo fue mío… son mis hijos Severus, nuestros hijos, nuestra familia y soy feliz con ello… tu completaste esa dicha"**

"**Te amo…"**

Pasamos a partir el pastel, yo tenía abrazada de la cintura a Lizzie colocándola sobre una silla, a un lado se encontraba su hermano muy nervioso y Hermione insistía en que debía sacar muchas fotografías, pero me encontraba tan feliz que no me importaba salir en todas ellas.

"**Debes pedir un deseo Liz"** – le dice el pequeño de los Potter, mi princesa apaga las velas y el pastel en poco tiempo se hace nada. Estábamos los cuatro sentados en una sola mesa.

"**Leo… ¿y tu deseo se cumplió?"** – le pregunta Hermione, le hago la señal para que no siga pero nuestro hijo se queda pensativo por un momento.

"**Bueno yo… yo no recuerdo que pedí"**

"**Bueno pues para la próxima pedirás otro" **– le dije desviando el tema, él asintió levantándose a jugar con los niños.

"**¿Qué paso Severus?"**

"**Es una de las cosas que modifique en su memoria… Leo pidió con fervor que no tuviera pesadillas nunca, quería olvidar tantas cosas que Crane le hizo ver, y nunca recordar el dolor que era cada instantes de esos… y pedía que tú… no sufrieras como Selene, dijo que ahora tenía una familia y que para ser feliz necesitaba olvidar su pasado y que esos sueños dejaran de atormentarlo para que tú también fueras feliz"**

**¿Le leiste la mente en su cumpleaños?"** – asentí un poco apenado.

"**Le quería dar ese regalo y por eso entré en su mente… pero era un deseo complicado"**

"**Pero se lo diste… gracias" **– le limpió esas lagrimas y le indico que ese día era para ser feliz los cuatro.

"**Papá… ¿me ayudas a instalar las porterías para jugar?" **– ambos observamos a Leo sin dar crédito, a pesar de estar viviendo juntos meses nunca me había llamado así, pero no quise presionarlo, era algo que debía nacerle y por fin lo había hecho, me levanté…

"**Claro campeón vamos por las porterías…"** – nunca iba a entender ese deporte muggle, pero inmediatamente aprendería todo de él y jugar con mi hijo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"**Maldita sea Severus quieres sentarte en la maldita sala… cavaras un agujero de tanto caminar" **– me regaña Hermione.

"**¿Por qué no manda la lechuza? Le dije a Leonardo que la mandara de inmediato"**

"**Quizás esta instalándose en su torre… déjalo ser" **– estaba muy nervioso en verdad. Por fin aparece la lechuza nagra que le compre y ambos nos peleamos por abrir la carta.

Papá:

Espero no te encuentres decepcionado… Severus se quedó en Gryffindor al igual que James, y yo bueno, estoy muy feliz en la casa que me toco y… espero que no te molestes demasiado, ya me hablaste de la casa de Slytherin a donde perteneció mi padre biológico, aunque no recuerdo mucho de él, dijiste que un día me lo contarías todo sobre él ¿recuerdas? Pero para mí siempre serás mi papá y te amo por eso y muchas otras cosas más… sin embargo me quede en Ravenclow ¿puedes creerlo? Estoy feliz aquí papá… dile a mamá por favor…

Besos a ambos y les escribiré pronto… lo prometo.

Leonardo Snape.

"**¿Ravenclow?"** – le preguntó a Hermione no dando crédito aún, estaba casi seguro que podía caer en mi casa.

"**Desde pequeño sabíamos que poseía una inteligencia superior a la de su edad… Selene iba en esa casa es normal que Leo este ahí y te prohíbo que le acoses y le molestes con esto Severus, quiero que estés orgulloso de tu hijo"** – me regaño.

"**Estoy orgulloso de él… además aún tengo a Lizzie… quizás ella sea una de mi casa" **– ella se pone nerviosa y titubeante – **"¿Qué pasa?"**

"**Nada… pues que no se ve con aptitudes para ser una Slytherin" – **subí las escaleras corriendo y abrí la puerta asustando a mi princesa que leía un libro de magia sobre encantamientos, era demasiado pequeña.

"**Princesa…** **dile a papi cariño ¿en qué casa crees estar? ¿Slytherin?"** – ella rio un poco escondiéndose tras los libros.

"**Papi eso lo sabré hasta que llegue a Hogwats y para eso faltan tres años" **

"**Déjala Severus" **– pero no lo soporte y me adentré en su mente… salí de inmediato y deje caer hacia atrás la cabeza derrotado.

"**Oh diosss Ravenclow"**

"**SEVERUS SNAPE" **– me gritó Hermione furiosa de que volviera a usar oclumancia… definitivamente ese día no dormiría con mi esposa.

_**Espero les haya gustado el epilogo chicas… y la tentación de escribir un nuevo fic hace que me tiemblen las manos, pero resistiré… primero quiero terminar alguno de los otros dos fics. **_

_**Yatsave: **_Hola espero que con este no quede esa sensación de que faltó algo, espero te haya gustado, házmelo saber sea lo que sea va? Saludos y nos seguimos leyendo en los otros fics. Besos

_**Mama Shmi: **_Hola hermosa, espero te guste el epilogo… besitos

_**Samaria Reed: **_Hola y me pone nerviosa saber en qué coinciden en que faltó algo, no era el final que se esperaba para un fic que les gustó tanto así que espero con este epilogo sacié un poco esa falta que quedó… espero te haya gustado y sino mándame un crucio…

_**ElizabethMJKP: **_Oh me alegra que te haya gustado! Espero este también y encuentres ciertas partes graciosas… debo empezar a escribir un poco de humor… eso de puro drama esta mal jajaja… Saludos Liz. Besos

_**Day Ross: **_siii! Qué bueno que te gustó hermosa, ¿sabes? Siempre trato de poner lo que mis lectoras me van pidiendo o sugiriendo, ya que sin ustedes yo no sería nada, por eso muchas veces mis fics se alargan, no se digan este… así que son bienvenidas siempre todas sus sugerencias y más cuando mis musas andan en huelga. Espero que te guste el epilogo y déjame un review. Gracias por seguir esta historia, besos.

_**Alexza Snape: **_Hola, que bueno que te gustó el final, y muchas gracias por haber seguido esta historia y por la paciencia en las actualizaciones y con las lágrimas. Besos y nos seguimos leyendo en las otras historias.

_**Luna White 29: **_Hola hermosa, te quede mal con lo que Leo le dijo en San Mungo pero a cambio te puse lo que él pidió en su fiesta de cumpleaños, ambos le pudieron decir papá y puse varias partes de su vida como familia, creo que me gustó el epilogo, así que espero que a ti también te agrade. Besos y nos seguimos leyendo.

_**Diosa Luna: **_Necesito tu crítica sobre este epilogo y en general sobre la historia, espero te guste… Besos__

_**Dante2007age: **_Eres un chico cierto? Oh me da emoción que un hombre lea una de mis historias… Muchas gracias por tu review y la respuesta es si: la verdad si tengo en mente muchos fics pero todos Sevmione excepto uno que será con un personaje original… espero puedas leerlos. Saluditos

_**YazmínSnape: **_Hola mi lectora más exigente jajaja… ahora si te quede mal en algunas cosas, creí que era mejor ignorar a Cindy, intente ponerle un próximo futuro a Richard y la verdad respecto a lo de tener hijos propios, no pude hacerlo, desde el inicio lo planeé para que la poción no funcionara y fueran felices con sus hijos, sin embargo espero no te decepcione, son felices que es lo importante va? Y para compensarte dime que quieres que pase en cualquiera de los otros fics y moveré mucho para darte gusto… Besos y nos seguimos leyendo…

_**Sakura7893: **_Si que la leíste súper rápido, espero te haya gustado el epilogo. Besitos…

_**Xerxes Eli: **_Pensé en poner de malo a Jack pero dije: noooo ya han sufrido mucho… felicidad al cien!

_**Patubenededmalfoy: **_Hola espero que también te guste este final… besos y nos seguimos leyendo en los otros fics. Gracias por seguir la historia…

_**BESOS CHICAS Y GRACIAS!**_


End file.
